Last Witch
by Kaze95
Summary: Satu-persatu teka-teki mulai diungkap dan kebenaran akan sejarah berabad-abad silam mulai menemui titik terang... waktunya menulis ulang sejarah dengan tinta takdir kedua pasangan yang baru saja lahir dan ditakdirkan untuk merubah sejarahkelam klan penyihir dan vampire Akashi x OC / Genderbender / AU
1. Chapter 1

Entah kenapa kepikiran buat bikin fic yang beginian gara-gara searching tentang 'mahluk' yang bakan ada di inti cerita huehehehe

anyway, enjoy this story

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 1** – Prolog

Apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu jika mendengar tentang vampir? Mahluk mitologi berwujud manusia, yang memiliki sepasang gigi taring yang tajam dan juga menyukai cairan merah yang ada ditubuhmu?

Apa yang terlintas dipikiranmu jika mendengar tentang penyihir? Mahluk mitologi berwujud manusia, yang memiliki kekuatan magis?

Bagaimana jika seorang vampir menjadikan penyihir sebagai santapannya dibandingkan dengan manusia?

Ada sebuah mitos yang beredar di kalangan vampir, bahwa darah seorang penyihir murni bisa membuat kekuatan seorang vampir meningkat hingga berkali-kali lipat. Akibat dari rumor itu, banyak vampir yang rakus dan menginginkan kekuatan yang lebih, memburu ras penyihir hingga ras ini semakin langka. Awalnya hanya jumlah yang bisa dihitung dengan jari, namun lama kelamaan jumlah penyihir yang jadi korban perburuan semakin meningkat, banyak mayat yang ditemukan dijalanan ketika pagi menjelang dengan penyebab kematiannya yaitu, kehabisan darah. Akibatnya, ras penyihir membuat langkah tegas terkait perbuatan yang telah dilakukan oleh ras vampir, mereka membunuh vampir yang memasuki wilayah mereka, untuk mengantisipasi perburuan penyihir.

Serakah.

Itulah akar utama permasalahan ini, setelah ras vampir mengetahui rahasia dibalik darah yang dimiliki oleh seorang penyihir. Mereka berlomba untuk mendapatkan darah penyihir sebanyak mungkin untuk keegoisan mereka. Dan puncaknya, adalah peristiwa yang disebut _Bloody Christmas_. Peristiwa itu adalah sejarah kelam untuk ras penyihir, karena seluruh penyihir dibantai oleh vampir-vampir serakah yang mengincar darah mereka.

Pada malam natal, vampir-vampir itu membantai satu-persatu penyihir yang mereka jumpai. Untuk membedakan penyihir dan manusia sangatlah mudah, ras penyihir mampunyai tanda khusus seperti tattoo di punggung tangan mereka dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda sesuai dengan klan masing-masing. Kelompok vampir serakah itu membantai seluruh penyihir untuk diambil darahnya, dan pada hari itu ras penyihir pun punah.

Namun, ada seorang penyihir yang dapat selamat dari peristiwa itu tanpa diketahui oleh kelompok vampir serakah yang jadi dalang di _Bloody Christmas_ , penyihir itu adalah seorang gadis berusia sembilan tahun. Dia berhasil selamat dan ditemukan oleh salah satu bangsawan dari klan vampir, sungguh tragis gadis itu adalah satu-satunya penyihir yang selamat. Bangsawan vampir itu begitu prihatin, dia merasa bertanggung jawab karena sebagai pimpinan tertinggi di perserikatan klan vampir, dia merasa telah gagal untuk menepati perjanjian yang telah disepakati antara ras penyihir dan ras vampir bahwa untuk menghentikan perang yang terjadi diantara mereka, maka ras vampir dilarang untuk memburu penyihir, namun faktanya penyihir dibantai habis oleh para vampir serakah yang sudah menjadi buronan untuk dibunuh akibat keterlibatan mereka di _Bloody Christmas._

Sepuluh tahun berlalu setelah peristiwa itu, untuk mengenang peristiwa kelam itu dibangunlah sebuah tugu batu di daerah pemukiman para penyihir yang kini tidak ditinggali oleh seorang pun. Kini rumah-rumah di daerah itu telah menjadi puing-puing dan tengkorak penyihir sering dijumpai jika melewati jalanan pemukiman.

Gadis penyihir yang selamat itu, selama sepuluh tahun disembunyikan di sebuah mansion dan tidak diperbolehkan untuk melihat dunia luar. Itu karena vampir yang menyelamatkannya menganggap usia si gadis yang sangat muda masih rentan dan terancam jika dibiarkan berkeliaran di dunia luar, maka dari itu selama sepuluh tahun, gadis itu tidak diperbolehkan untuk pergi keluar mansion.

Dan sekarang usia gadis itu menginjak Sembilan belas tahun, selama sepuluh tahun dirinya tinggal bersama dengan vampir dan dirinya diperlakukan dengan istimewa. Gadis itu masih 'utuh' karena belum ada vampir yang mencicipi darahnya.

Gadis itu memiliki kecantikan khas yang dimiliki oleh ras penyihir, mata biru secerah langit musim semi, rambutnya yang berwarna coklat, kulit putih, dan bibir berwarna merah muda seperti bunga sakura. Gadis penyihir memang terkenal dengan kecantikannya yang dapat membuat orang lain terpesona. Bahkan mungkin, kecantikannya juga dapat membuat vampire tersihir akan kecantikannya.

Walau wajah gadis itu selalu menunjukkan ekspresi ceria, tetapi sebenarnya dia sedang menyembunyikan kenangan kelam yang selalu terbayang dan membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Bayangan masa lalu masih selalu menghantuinya dan membuatnya tidak akan melupakan kematian kedua orang tuanya yang dibunuh didepan matanya. Sampai-sampai dia membenci vampir, namun rasa benci itu perlahan hilang saat dia menemukan kehangatan yang diberikan oleh seorang vampir yang telah menyelamatkannya sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Vampir yang menyelamatkannya adalah seorang vampir yang memiliki rambut dan iris berwarna semerah darah, dia adalah Akashi Seijuuro.

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **Nightmare**

 **Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Yahoo!

* * *

Kembali lagi bersama author, HAHAHAHAHA

Di chapter ini ada genderbender untuk Kise Ryota, dia jadi Kise Ryoko

Author milih buat bikin beberapa tokoh jadi cewek, mengingat 'kelangkaan' cewek disini

Chapter ini masih bercerita tentang latar belakang tokoh-tokoh dan belum sampai ke masalah utama, mungkin chapter depan bakal masuk ke masalahnya. Tadinya author mau masukin chapter ini gabung sama prolog dan ternyata…

Kepanjangan.

(-_-)"

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 2** – Nightmare

Malam natal itu, salju-salju putih yang turun kini dinodai oleh warna merah. Lonceng di pusat kota berdenting memecah keheningan malam, mayat-mayat yang jatuh bergelimpangan menjadi saksi kebrutalan vampir-vampir yang tidak berperasaan. Pemandangan kota saat itu begitu mengerikan, setelah selesai melakukan pembantaian massal ras penyihir, vampir-vampir itu membakar habis seluruh kota bersama dengan mayat-mayat penyihir yang jadi korban kebiadaban mereka.

Gadis itu berjalan dengan langkah gontai dan pandangan kosong menyusuri jalanan pemukiman yang kini dihiasi oleh api merah di sepanjang jalan, sekarang gadis itu tidak punya tempat untuk kembali. Gadis itu tidak peduli jika ada vampir lain yang belum meninggalkan tempat itu dan menemukannya, dia tidak peduli jika saat itu dia akan mati ditangan vampire seperti ibu dan ayahnya. Dan saat itu, gadis itu menabrak seseorang, seorang lelaki yang tampaknya lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya dengan rambut dan mata yang semerah darah, kini lelaki itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

Pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada punggung tangan lelaki yang ada dihadapannya, gadis itu tidak melihat tanda khusus khas penyihir yang tergambar disana. Saat itu, dia tahu jika lelaki yang ada dihadapannya adalah seorang vampire. Tubuh gadis itu menegang ketika tangan kanan lelaki itu menyentuh pipinya, menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir tanpa disadari.

Dan setelah itu, pandangan si gadis menggelap, tubuhnya terasa melayang.

.

.

.

Hari masih gelap, bintang-bintang dan bulan masih setia berada di tempatnya, udara yang dingin terasa amat menusuk hingga permukaan kulit. Di dojo mansion, seorang gadis tengah berlatih menggunakan pedang kayu, mengayunkan pedang kayu itu ke segala arah seolah dirinya tengah bertarung dengan sekelompok musuh. Peluh kini membasahi tubuhnya, beberapa helai rambut menempel di wajahnya karena keringat, dan nafasnya mulai tidak beraturan.

"Disini kau rupanya…" seorang gadis berparas cantik dengan rambut berwarna merah muda masuk ke dalam dojo membawa nampan berisi air minum dan handuk, dia tersenyum manis.

"Maaf… apa latihanku terdengar terlalu keras sampai membangunkanmu, Momoi-san?" ujar si gadis berambut coklat yang menghentikan latihannya, dan menatap gadis berambut merah muda dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Tidak, tidak kok! Kau sama sekali tidak menggangguku" Momoi memberikan handuk yang dibawanya pada gadis itu, Momoi tahu jika gadis ini telah mengalami mimpi buruk. Sudah jadi kebiasaan jika dia bermimpi buruk, dia selalu latihan di dojo seorang diri, dan sudah tidak aneh lagi ketika momoi menemukan gadis itu tidur kelelahan di lantai dojo yang dingin ketika pagi harinya.

Momoi duduk di lantai dojo dan meletakkan nampan yang dia bawa di sebelahnya, "Apa kau bermimpi buruk lagi?" tanyanya sembari menengadah untuk menatap gadis itu yang masih berdiri dihadapannya.

"Ini… yang ketiga kali dalam minggu ini" gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, antara kesal, marah, dan sedih, semuanya tergambar jelas diwajahnya.

"Duduklah!" Momoi menepuk lantai di sebelahnya, mengisyaratkan gadis itu untuk duduk disana, dan gadis itu pun menuruti perintah Momoi untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Kau mimpi buruk seperti apa, Sakura?" tanya Momoi sambil memberikan minuman yang dibawanya pada gadis itu.

"Mimpi tentang kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu…" jawabnya lirih

Momoi mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu untuk sedikit menenangkannya, "Sudahlah… sekarang kau aman bersama kami, kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang kejadian yang telah lama berlalu itu" ujar Momoi sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Terimakasih, Momoi-san. Sekarang aku merasa jauh lebih tenang" Sakura tersenyum pada Momoi. Bagi Sakura, sosok Momoi bagaikan kakak perempuannya.

Momoi Satsuki, vampire merah muda berusia dua puluh dua tahun. Dia spesialisasi dalam hal menganalisa, dia adalah salah satu dari ketujuh vampire yang mengetahui keberadaan Sakura yang notabene adalah seorang penyihir. Walau begitu dia memerlakukan Sakura seperti vampire-vampire lainnya tanpa membedakan ras mereka yang berbeda. Dia bukanlah salah satu pimpinan klan vampire yang bersekutu dengan Akashi, namun hubungan dirinya dengan Kuroko Tetsuya yang merupakan pimpinan klan Kuroko menjadikan dia mengetahui rahasia yang dijaga oleh keenam pimpinan klan vampire terkait seorang penyihir yang disembunyikan oleh mereka di mansion ini.

Momoi mengetahui Sakura tujuh tahun yang lalu karena diberitahu oleh Akashi, awalnya dia tidak percaya jika ada seorang penyihir yang bisa selamat dari peristiwa _Bloody Christmas_. Saat pertemuan pertama Momoi dengan Sakura, kondisi gadis itu seperti boneka hidup, dia tidak menunjukkan ekspresinya, tatapan gadis itu kosong, dia tidak mau bicara dan selalu mengurung diri dikamarnya.

Empat tahun pertama Sakura tinggal di mansion ini bersama Akashi, di habiskan olehnya untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamar dan sesekali dia menangis juga tidak mau makan. Dan karena Momoi merasa prihatin dengan keadaan gadis itu, Momoi memohon pada Akashi untuk tinggal dengan Sakura. Dan dengan keberadaan Momoi disisi Sakura, Akashi bisa melihat perubahan dari gadis itu, perlahan-lahan gadis itu bisa tersenyum kembali dan dirinya bisa lebih 'hidup' karena peran seorang Momoi didekatnya. Momoi pun menganggap gadis itu seperti adiknya sendiri, mereka seolah memiliki hubungan batin yang sangat kuat.

"Sakura, sekarang kau mandi ya! Setelah itu bantu aku di dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan!" ujar Momoi

"Baik, Momoi-san"

Bersamaan dengan akhir perbincangan mereka, fajar pun terbit dari ufuk timur. Cahaya fajar menimbulkan warna merah muda di awan yang berwarna putih itu. Hari ini adalah awal dari musim dingin, dulu musim ini adalah musim yang sangat dinantikan oleh Sakura, namun sekarang musim ini menjadi musim yang sangat dibenci olehnya.

.

.

.

Pukul tujuh pagi di ruang makan, kini hidangan lezat sudah tersaji rapi di meja makan yang cukup besar dengan delapan kursi yang tertata rapi saling berhadapan di sisi meja makan. Sakura dan Momoi sudah selesai menata meja makan dan menyiapkan pil khusus yang dibuat untuk para vampire.

"Ohayou-ssu" vampire dengan iris dan warna rambut secerah matahari masuk ke ruang makan disusul dengan kelima vampire lain yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Ada vampire dengan warna kulit _tan_ , lalu vampire hijau lumut dengan kacamata, vampire ungu dengan ukuran tubuh yang diatas rata-rata dan hobi makan, vampire dengan rambut berwarna _baby blue_ dan vampire dengan rambut dan iris berwarna merah darah. Mereka duduk di kursi mereka masing-masing, mereka cukup takjub dengan hidangan sarapan kali ini yang terlihat sangat lezat.

"Nah, silahkan dinikmati semuanya! Ini sarapan buatanku dengan Sakura-chan" ujar Momoi bangga

"Oi! Satsuki! Apa kau yakin makanan ini dapat dimakan?" tanya vampire berkulit _tan_ , Aomine Daiki. Aomine sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat, pasalnya hidangan ini benar-benar sempurna, tampilan makanan ini membuatnya tergoda untuk segera menyantapnya, namun apakah rasanya sama seperti tampilannya?

Masakan buatan Momoi selalu mempunyai cita rasa yang 'unik'.

"Dai-chan! Kau kejam!" Momoi menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Kuroko Tetsuya, si vampire _baby blue_ yang duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengannya terkikik geli melihat kelakuan sepasang 'teman masa kecil' ini.

"Boleh aku makan sekarang?" vampire ungu dengan tubuh besar yang hobi makan, Murasakibara Atsushi kini sudah memainkan sumpitnya karena tidak sabar untuk memakan makanan lezat yang ada dihadapannya.

"Sabar dulu-nanodayo!" si vampire hijau lumut yang memakai kacamata angkat bicara, dia Midorima Shintaro. Hari ini Midorima membawa _lucky item_ nya yang begitu eksotis yaitu patung tanuki. Sepertinya hidup vampire hijau ini sepenuhnya digerakkan oleh _oha-asa_.

"Aku tidak percaya makanan ini bisa dimakan…" Aomine menatap horror hidangan yang tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Aominecchi! Kau terlalu cerewet!" vampire berambut cerah yang duduk disebelah Aomine angkat bicara, dia Kise Ryoko.

Sakura sudah tidak aneh lagi dengan acara perdebatan yang selalu mereka lakukan ketika sarapan pagi, walau sedikit berisik karena ocehan-ocehan mereka, gadis itu menyukai suasana ini. Ya, mereka lah yang selalu menemaninya.

"Hentikan ocehan kalian!" vampire merah yang duduk di kursi yang berseberangan dengan Sakura kini angkat bicara, ditatapnya satu-persatu vampire berisik yang mengoceh itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, mereka tidak bisa berkutik jika Akashi sudah memberikan perintah mutlak pada mereka.

' _Akashi tetap seram seperti biasanya_ ' batin mereka semua.

Acara makan yang khidmat pun dimulai.

Vampire warna-warni disini adalah sosok pimpinan klan vampire yang bersekutu dengan Akashi, mansion ini bisa dibilang markas besar tempat tinggal mereka semua.

Vampire _baby blue_ bernama Kuroko Tetsuya, dia adalah tunangan dari Momoi. Umurnya dua puluh empat tahun dan dia adalah pimpinan klan Kuroko. Sebuah klan vampire yang berkemampuan khusus dalam hal mata-mata dan pengintaian karena aura tipis yang dimilikinya.

Vampire berkulit _tan_ bernama Aomine Daiki, dia adalah teman masa kecil Momoi. Umurnya sama dengan Kuroko, dia adalah pimpinan klan Aomine. Sebuah klan vampire yang mempunyai kemampuan khusus dalan pertarungan tangan kosong, teknik bela dirinya patut diacungi jempol. Namun pimpinan klan yang satu ini sedikit mesum, dan sering menggoda Kise.

Vampire secerah matahari ini bernama Kise Ryoko. Umurnya dua puluh satu tahun. Selain pimpinan klan Kise yang punya kemampuan khusus yang membuatnya dapat meng- _copy_ kemampuan orang lain, dia juga merupakan seorang model. Kise memiliki wajah yang sangat cantik, bahkan dia mendapat sebutan khusus di dunia vampire, yaitu Aphrodite karena kecantikannya. Dan karena kemampuan khususnya, Kise disebut sebagai _copy cat_.

Vampire ungu yang hobi makan bernama Murasakibara Atsushi, dia punya kemampuan khusus dalam menghabiskan makanan dengan secepat kilat dan juga pertahanan. Ketahanan tubuh yang diwariskan turun-temurun dari klan Murasakibara memang diatas rata-rata, tetapi kelakuannya seperti anak kecil walau umurnya sudah menginjak dua puluh dua tahun.

Vampire hijau berkacamata bernama Midorima Shintaro, dia adalah dokter pribadi Akashi dan vampire paling tua diantara mereka, umurnya dua puluh lima tahun. Dia anak dari professor Midorima yang menciptakan pil khusus untuk penyihir sebagai pengganti darah dan juga untuk membuat mereka tahan terkena paparan sinar matahari. Dia mempunyai kemampuan khusus dibidang pengobatan yang menjadi spesialisasi dari klan Midorima dan juga dia adalah tangan kanan Akashi.

Vampire merah yang juga pimpinan tertinggi dari serikat klan vampire ini bernama Akashi Seijuuro. Dia berumur dua puluh dua tahun, dia menjadi pimpinan tertinggi seluruh klan pada saat berumur dua belas tahun. Firasatnya selalu tepat dan juga hobi bermain shogi. Kemampuan Akashi sulit untuk dijelaskan, karena dia mempunyai kemampuan istimewa yang hanya dimiliki oleh klan Akashi. Selain itu dia juga adalah vampire yang menyelamatkan Sakura sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Akashi selalu dianggap menyeramkan oleh vampire yang lain karena sikapnya yang dingin.

Akashi juga selalu memberi latihan ekstra pada Sakura, setelah melatih keenam vampire lain yang tinggal di mansion ini. Latihan yang diberikan oleh Akashi bertujuan untuk memperkuat ketahanan tubuh seorang penyihir yang bisa dibilang lebih lemah dari vampire. Latihan yang diberikan pada Sakura cukup banyak, mulai dari ilmu bela diri pedang, memanah, teknik pertahanan diri, teknik pertarungan tangan kosong dan menajamkan seluruh indera yang dimiliki gadis itu.

Akashi sadar jika dia tidak bisa mengajari gadis itu ilmu sihir, karena dia seorang vampire. Namun gadis itu perlu dibekali ilmu pertahanan diri untuk menghindari hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, dan menimpa diri gadis itu.

Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, dia telah gagal melindungi sebuah ras yang melakukan perjanjian dengannya, kematian ayahnya yang diduga terbunuh oleh salah satu vampire yang jadi dalang di _Bloody Christmas_ menjadikan dia harus menjadi pemimpin di usianya yang masih sangat muda. Saat dia menemukan Sakura, dia melihat cerminan dirinya. Orang tuanya juga terbunuh, dan mereka memiliki nasib yang sama.

Akashi sebagai pimpinan tertinggi perserikatan vampire yang memiliki beban yang cukup berat dan tanggung jawab besar.

Sakura sebagai penyihir terakhir yang jika keberadaannya diketahui oleh vampire biadab yang memburu penyihir, hidupnya terancam bahaya.

Mereka berdua memiliki peran sulit untuk hidup di dunia yang kacau seperti ini.

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 **SECRET BEHIND THIS MARK**

 **Review?**

* * *

Balasan review~

 **Choutoru:** kyaaaa! XD *highfive* tenang, fic ini aman kok!

 **Juvia Hanaka:** udah kejawab kan di chapter ini :3 itung aja deh kalo sekarag umur Akashi 22 tahun, berarti pas nyelametin si penyihir dia umurnya 12 tahun.

 **leafandFlower / Niechan Seicchi / blue namikaze enwhistle / Mutsuki Yoyuki:** arigatou udah mampir di fic pertama saya di fandom ini sampe nge-review *terharu*

 **AoiKitahara:** hmmm, tadinya author mau bikinnya bukan witch&vampire loh :D tadinya mau genre Sci-fi HUEHEHEHEHE. Tapi setelah pikir-pikir lagi mending yang beginian aja deh :3


	3. Chapter 3

Author mungkin bakal update agak lama untuk chapter 4, soalnya tugas kuliah yang menggila tiada akhir #deritamahasiswatingkatakhir (T_T)

Anyway, ada yang mau tau sosok OC-ku ga?

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 3** – Secret Behind This Mark

 _Apa kalian tahu?_

 _Penyihir itu punya banyak misteri dibandingkan dengan vampire._

Sakura memandang langit biru yang terbentang luas di depan matanya, saat ini dia sedang menunggu Akashi di teras belakang dojo untuk memberinya latihan. Angin musim dingin yang sejuk membelai lembut helaian rambutnya. Ingin rasanya dia pergi keluar mansion, sepuluh tahun terkurung di tempat ini membuatnya bosan.

"Maaf aku terlambat" suara khas seorang Akashi menarik perhatian Sakura. Gadis itu melihat Akashi yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan dojo.

"Kita latihan sekarang, Akashi-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk hari ini kita libur dulu" Akashi berjalan menuju Sakura dan duduk disebelahnya. Sakura melihat Akashi dengan pandangan heran, tidak biasanya vampire merah ini membatalkan latihan bersamanya.

Sakura menatap Akashi yang sedang duduk disampingnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya, dia heran, "Ada apa Akashi-san? Tidak biasanya kau membatalkan latihanku"

"Ikutlah bersamaku, aku ingin membawamu ke suatu tempat" ujar Akashi.

"Ke luar mansion?" tanya Sakura.

"Hm" Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya dan menatap gadis itu, "Untuk sekarang, ikuti saja perintahku, aku tidak menerima penolakan" sambungnya.

Sakura memaksakan senyumnya, vampire merah ini memang tidak berubah, selalu memaksakan kehendak sesuka hatinya. Sepuluh tahun bersamanya, tetap saja dia tidak bisa lebih 'akrab' dengan seorang Akashi. Akashi terasa begitu jauh untuknya, sehingga sulit untuk mengakrabkan diri dengannya. Selama ini, mereka hanya mengobrol pada saat latihan dan makan. Selain dari waktu itu, mereka jarang bertemu.

Akashi memang sibuk, entah apa yang dikerjakannya, Momoi pernah menceritakan tentang Akashi padanya dan Sakura menyadari peran Akashi sangatlah sulit. Menjadi pimpinan tertinggi klan vampire di usia dua belas tahun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ditambah lagi Akashi menyembunyikan seorang gadis yang bisa dibilang 'buronan' vampire gila yang mungkin masih mengincarnya, lalu tanggung jawabnya untuk menuntaskan konflik yang sering terjadi di dunia para vampire dan mengadili vampire yang bersalah.

Sakura salut pada seorang vampire bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Menurut kabar yang beredar di dunia para vampire, kelompok buronan _Bloody Christmas_ masih terobsesi dengan darah penyihir. Kelompok vampire itu saat ini beralih untuk memburu penyihir berdarah campuran yang tinggal tersebar di berbagai penjuru dunia. Mereka mengincar penyihir darah campuran karena penyihir berdarah murni sudah punah. Tapi efek dari darah penyihir campuran berbeda dengan penyihir murni, darah penyihir campuran efeknya tidak terlalu kuat untuk menglipat gandakan kekuatan mereka bahkan terkesan lebih seperti darah manusia biasa.

Karena kabar itu lah, Akashi menyembunyikan Sakura yang berstatus satu-satunya penyihir berdarah murni yang berhasil bertahan hidup.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka, didepan tugu batu yang bertuliskan kenangan buruk Sakura,

 _Bloody Christmas._

Kampung halaman Sakura kini tinggal puing-puing, bekas kobaran api saat itu membekas di dinding-dinding rumah yang sudah tidak utuh lagi, saat berjalan menelusuri jalanan kota bersama Akashi dan keenam vampire lain yang juga ikut ketempat itu, Sakura tidak bisa menghentikan pandangannya untuk melirik tengkorak-tengkorak yang menghiasi jalanan kota. Akashi bisa melihat raut wajah gadis itu yang sedikit suram ketika melihat pemandangan tempat ini.

" _Hidoi_ -ssu…" Kise menatap pemandangan kota yang mengerikan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya dan prihatin.

"Aku bisa membayangkan betapa menyeramkannya pembantaian yang mereka lakukan saat itu…" Momoi meremas lengan Kuroko yang ada di sampingnya.

Kuroko bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu yang terlihat sedih dan juga kesal. Siapa yang tidak kesal dan sedih ketika melihat pemandangan yang begitu memprihatinkan di depan matanya.

"Akashi-kun, aku dan Momoi-san akan melihat-lihat daerah sebelah barat" ujar Kuroko.

"Aku dan Kise akan melihat bagian timur" ujar Aomine.

" _Chotto!_ Siapa yang setuju berkeliling kota hanya bersamamu, Ahominecchi?" Kise menggembungkan sebelah pipinya kesal, "Lebih baik aku berkeliling dengan Sakuracchi" lanjutnya sambil berlari menuju ke arah Sakura, berniat untuk memeluk gadis itu. Namun pergelangan Kise ditarik oleh Aomine, dan dia diseret untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Sakuracchiiiii!" teriak Kise seperti adegan-adegan dramatis di drama yang pernah Sakura lihat, dan perlahan sosok mereka menghilang di balik sebuah bangunan, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan kedua vampire bagaikan kopi dan susu itu yang tidak bisa akur.

"Kami pergi dulu, Akashi-kun" ujar Kuroko sambil menggandeng Momoi bersamanya.

"Baiklah, kita berkumpul kembali di tugu batu satu jam dari sekarang" ujar Akashi.

"Baik Akashi-kun" Kuroko dan Momoi pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berempat.

"Kalau begitu aku akan melihat-lihat daerah sebelah utara" ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Aku akan pergi ke sebelah selatan, mungkin disana aku bisa menemukan makanan~" ujar Murasakibara.

Kini tinggal Sakura dan Akashi yang masih diam di tempat itu, suasana canggung diantara mereka mulai dirasakan oleh Sakura dan membuat gadis itu tidak menyukainya. Dibandingkan bersama Akashi, Sakura lebih memilih bersama Momoi atau Kise.

"Apa ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Akashi memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"E-eh? _Etto…_ " Sakura memutar bola matanya, berpikir. Sakura tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, tapi suatu tempat terbayang olehnya, "Akashi-san, apa tidak apa-apa jika aku melihat rumahku dulu?"

"Ide bagus, ayo pergi kesana" ujar Akashi.

.

.

.

Setelah menyusuri jalanan kota bersama Akashi, mereka berdua sampai di sebuah bangunan bertingkat yang cukup besar, yang masih utuh dari bangunan itu hanyalah dinding rumahnya, walau sebenarnya sudah sedikit hancur juga. Sakura berjalan duluan disusul Akashi yang mengikutinya di belakang dan mereka memasuki bangunan itu. Sakura melihat sekeliling rumah yang sekarang sudah berbeda keadaannya dengan yang dulu, hatinya terasa sakit melihat keadaan rumahnya saat ini. Sakura berjalan menuju tangga di samping ruang tamu, dan menaiki nya menuju lantai dua, saat masuk ke sebuah ruangan, tiba-tiba bayangan kejadian itu terbayang di benaknya, ruangan ini adalah kamarnya, dan juga tempat ayah dan ibunya terbunuh.

Sakura berjalan masuk ke tengah ruangan, dan dia tidak sengaja menendang sesuatu. Sakura membelalakkan matanya saat melihat benda yang tidak sengaja dia tendang dan kini benda itu menggelinding ke sudut ruangan.

Yang tidak sengaja dia tendang adalah sebuah tengkorak kepala seseorang, yang tidak lain adalah tengkorak milik salah satu orang tuanya,

"A-akashi-san…" ujar Sakura lirih, air mata sudah menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura. Akashi yang melihat gadis itu sedang menahan cairan bening yang hampir jatuh membasahi pipinya, menarik tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Padahal aku sudah memutuskan untuk selalu kuat, tapi… kenapa air mata ini mengalir di pipiku, bolehkah aku menangis hari ini saja?" bisik Sakura, isakan tangisnya terdengar semakin keras dan air matanya terus mengalir membasahi pipinya.

"Menangis saja… aku tahu kau sudah menahannya sejak lama…" Akashi menyentuh puncak kepala gadis itu dan mengelusnya, "Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan…" pelukan Akashi terasa semakin erat, isakan gadis itu kini berubah menjadi raungan. Gadis itu memegang dadanya yang terasa amat sakit, air matanya mengalir deras hingga membasahi mantel yang dipakai oleh Akashi. Dia menumpahkan segalanya disana, tangisannya yang sudah dipendam sejak lama, rasa sakitnya, ketakutannya, semuanya dia keluarkan di pelukan Akashi.

Dipelukan Akashi, dirinya merasa tenang, dan perasaannya mulai membaik.

Setelah Sakura berhenti menangis, Akashi mengajak gadis itu untuk menguburkan sepasang tengkorak yang merupakan milik ayah dan ibu Sakura di halaman sebuah bangunan dengan lonceng besar yang kini tergeletak jatuh dari atas menaranya. Mereka menguburkannya di halaman gereja yang ada di tengah kota, dekat dengan tugu batu yang didirikan untuk mengenang peristiwa sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sakura bersimpuh, menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya yang diletakkan di depan dada. Matanya tertutup dan dia berdoa di depan makam ayah dan ibunya. Akashi yang bersamanya, kini melakukan hal yang serupa. Setelah selesai berdoa, Sakura dan Akashi menunggu keenam vampire lain yang masih belum kembali, Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya ke tugu batu itu.

Sakura memikirkan sesuatu saat dia membayangkan keadaan kota yang dulu, kota dengan kehangatan yang tidak dapat dia lupakan, tempat dia bermain, tertawa bahagia bersama orang-orang yang dia sayangi. Sakura melihat ukiran di punggung tangan kanannya, jika diingat sudah sepuluh tahun lamannya semenjak kejadian itu, dia hampir tidak pernah menggunakan sihirnya lagi. Dia sedikit trauma karena kejadian itu, jika dia menggunakan sihirnya, bayangan-bayangan mengerikan itu tiba-tiba muncul dan membuatnya mengingat kembali kejadian itu.

Namun sekarang, mungkin saatnya dia menggunakan sihirnya kembali.

"Akashi-san… aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu…" Sakura menatap Akashi yang ada dihadapannya.

"Hm?"

Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan ukiran khas yang tergambar di punggung tangannya, tanda yang hanya dimiliki oleh seorang penyihir, "Tanda ini, punya suatu rahasia" ujarnya.

"Apa? Bukankah itu hanya sebuah tanda yang menunjukkan bahwa kau seorang penyihir?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, heran.

"Tanda ini, bukan hanya sebuah tanda lahir yang selalu dimiliki oleh seorang penyihir…" Sakura menatap Akashi, "Aku memiliki sebuah pusaka yang turun temurun diwariskan di klan ku, dan pusaka itu tersembunyi di tangan kananku…" lanjutnya.

"Pusaka?" Akashi semakin kebingungan,

"Ya, selama ini aku terus menyembunyikannya karena aku masih trauma saat menggunakan sihirku…" Sakura tersenyum, "Tapi, sekarang aku sudah siap menggunakan sihirku lagi, dan mungkin ini waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya padamu, Akashi-san…"

Sakura memejamkan matanya, tanda yang ada di punggung tangan kanannya kini memancarkan cahaya berwarna biru terang, Akashi yang baru pertama kali melihat seorang penyihir melakukan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal kini hanya bisa terdiam mematung di tempatnya. Saat Sakura membuka matanya, bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan sesuatu,

 _'Tangan kananku, sebuah pedang, tangan kiriku, sebuah busur. Dengan ini aku memanggilmu sebagai tuanmu, jawablah panggilanku!'_

Muncul cahaya mirip kunang-kunang di tangan kanan Sakura, dan cahaya kecil itu berkumpul membentuk sebuah benda. Setelah cahaya itu menghilang, sebuah pedang dengan ukiran indah di pegangannya kini muncul di genggaman tangan Sakura.

"Ini yang ku maksud pusaka, Akashi-san…" ujar Sakura.

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, memang penyihir mempunyai kekuatan magis, tapi tetap saja jika kau melihat penyihir melakukan hal yang diluar nalar di hadapanmu, kau tidak mungkin dapat memercayainya semudah itu kan? Akashi juga masih tidak percaya melihatnya.

"Itu… pedang?" tanya Akashi.

"Ini pedang yang menjadi symbol klan ku, pedang ini diwariskan turun-temurun pada calon pemimpin klan. Dan aku adalah satu-satunya gadis yang bisa memiliki pedang ini…" Sakura menatap Akashi, "Itu karena, pedang ini memilihku untuk jadi tuannya…" lanjut Sakura.

"Penyihir ternyata mempunyai lebih banyak misteri…" ujar Akashi.

"Vampire juga punya kekuatan aneh! Mengerikan sekali jika kalian itu ternyata bisa awet muda walau usia kalian sudah ratusan tahun! " ujar Sakura tidak mau kalah.

"Apa ada rahasia lain selain pedang yang sedang kau pegang? Misalnya sihir lain?"

"Aku bisa membentuk sebuah busur di tangan kiriku, lalu aku bisa melakukan sihir lain seperti membuat pelindung, menyembuhkan luka…" ujar Sakura.

"Aku tidak percaya jika ada mahluk seperti mu di dunia ini…" Akashi memijat pelipisnya, "Lalu kenapa selama ini kau tidak menggunakan sihirmu?"

Sakura meringis dan tersenyum sendu, "Aku trauma menggunakan sihir semenjak kejadian itu…"

Pedang yang ada di genggaman Sakura berubah menjadi serpihan kaca yang bercahaya, dan menghilang. "Setiap aku menggunakan sihirku, walau itu hanya sihir yang sederhana, bayangan itu mulai muncul dan membuatku mengingat hal yang membuatku sakit…" ujar Sakura.

"Lalu sekarang, kenapa kau menggunakan sihirmu?" Akashi memandang gadis itu.

Iris ruby dan iris aquamarine bertemu.

"Aku sadar jika aku tidak bisa lari dari masalalu ku, aku juga tidak bisa lari dari takdirku sebagai penyihir. Jadi aku akan menerimanya, dan melanjutkan hidupku…" Sakura tersenyum,

Sejenak Akashi takjub akan senyuman gadis itu yang terlihat sedikit berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Senyuman penuh dengan kelegaan, seakan beban berat yang menahannya selama ini menghilang.

,

.

.

Sinar berwarna jingga kemerahan menghiasi langit sore, Sakura dan Akashi masih menunggu keenam vampire yang belum terlihat batang hidungnya. Perjanjiannya satu jam mereka sudah berkumpul, tapi faktanya sudah tiga jam mereka belum berkumpul di tempat ini, bahkan Akashi sudah mengeluarkan aura-aura hitamnya karena kesal menunggu mereka.

Dibalik rerimbunan pohon yang tumbuh disisi jalanan, ada sepasang mata yang mengawasi mereka berdua. Akashi sebenarnya sudah menyadari kehadiran orang itu. Tetapi selama orang itu tidak memiliki keinginan buruk untuk menyerang dirinya dan Sakura, dia tidak akan memerdulikannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, keenam vampire itu satu per satu mulai menunjukkan batang hidungnya, kedatangan mereka disambut oleh tatapan 'iblis' Akashi. Dan keenam vampire itu merasakan firasat buruk ketika mendapat tatapan seperti itu dari Akashi.

Salah siapa membuat vampire merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou menunggu?

"Sakuracchi!" Kise memeluk Sakura erat hingga membuat gadis itu sesak, "Aku merindukanmu Sakuracchi! Aku tidak suka bersama Ahominecchi-ssu!" Kise nangis ala drama.

"Maaf Kise-san…" Sakura tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan vampire kuning cerewet ini.

"Ki-chan sangat merindukanmu loh, Sakura-chan..." Momoi terkikik geli

"Itu karena aku sangat ingin mempunyai adik semanis Sakuracchi-ssu" ujar Kise. Momoi dan Sakura berpandangan dan tersenyum geli karena kelakuan vampire secerah mentari itu bersikap layaknya anak kecil yang baru saja diberikan boneka oleh ibunya.

"Kau merusak gendang telinga-ku kise!" ujar Aomine sambil mengorek telinga kanannya dengan jari kelingkingnya.

"Akachin~ apa kau membawa makanan? Aku tidak menemukan makanan dimanapun…" tanya Murasakibara pada Akashi.

"Dasar tukang makan-nanodayo!" Midorima sedikit kesal.

"Dari pada kau Midochin, menggilai _oha-asa_ dengan benda-benda aneh yang selalu kau bawa…" ujar Murasakibara tidak mau kalah sambil melemparkan tatapan tajamnya pada Midorima.

Midorima yang kesal sudah bersiap menembak vampire ungu itu dengan senapan ditangannya yang menjadi _lucky item_ -nya hari ini, namun Kuroko bisa menghentikan mereka berdua.

"Midorima-kun, Murasakibara-kun! Hentikan!" Kuroko mencubit pipi kedua vampire itu hingga mereka mengaduh kesakitan dan pipinya memerah.

" _Ittai!_ "

ditengah celotehan mereka, tiba-tiba Akashi merasakan firasat buruk, dia memerintahkan ketujuh vampire yang berisik itu untuk diam, "Kalian diamlah, kita kedatangan beberapa tamu"

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kota tempat mereka semua berumpul saat ini, dia merasakan keberadaan seseorang yang tadi terus mengawasi dirinya dengan Sakura, kali ini Akashi merasakan orang itu datang bersama dua orang lain yang mungkin adalah temannya. Vampire warna-warni yang berisik itu berhenti mengoceh dan bersiaga.

"Keluarlah! Aku tahu sejak tadi kalian sudah mengawasi kami!" ujar Akashi.

" _Sasuga_ Akashi Seijuurou…" suara berat dan cekikikan terdengar dari balik pohon besar, kini muncul tiga orang berjubah hitam, mereka berjalan mendekati sekelompok vampire warna-warni yang sudah bersiaga dengan kuda-kuda menyerangnya.

"Tidak kusangka kalian masih punya muka untuk berhadapan denganku…" Akashi memandang mereka bertiga dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Pimpinan tertinggi vampire memang hebat…" ujar salah seorang dari mereka yang membuka tudung jubahnya, dia memakai kaca mata dan memiliki rambut hitam.

"Apa maumu, Imayoshi Shoichi?" tanya Akashi sarkastik.

Lelaki berkacamata dengan seringaian licik bernama Imayoshi itu menyeringai pada Akashi,

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol dengan atasan lamaku, Akashi Seijuurou…"

 **Chapter 4**

 **Witch**

 **Review?**

Balasan Review~

 **LeafandFlower:** arti 'unik' disini sebagai bahasa halus dari 'ga enak' hahahahaha XD, soalnya kalo to the point nulis 'ga enak' kasian ke Momoi nya XP #PrayForMomoi

 **Juvia Hanaka:** tenang nak, scene itu pasti ada XD tapi tunggu beberapa chapter lagi ya =)

 **AoiKitahara:** untuk Sci-Fi, aku lagi nyari inspirasi yang bisa bikin imajinasiku jalan XD

 **alice dreamland:** aku bikin Kise jadi cewe soalnya cerewet-cerewet terus cantik-cantik kayak cewe nya dapet :3

 **Mutsuki Yoyuki:** Sabarlah menunggu fic ini, nak :v

 **/ blue namikaze enwhistle:** sangkyuu udah baca fic aku yang penuh dengan khayalan tingkat tinggi nan dewa ini XD, tar bikin fic ini semakin cetar deh, walau kudu muter otak lebih lama sih hahaha

 **PinKrystal:** vampire knight? Aku tau anime itu, tapi belum liat sampe sekarang hahahaha. Oiya sama scenenya? WOW, baru tau. Author nonton anime vampire-vampire gitu sih cuma Diabolik Lovers XD soalnya disana ada aa Subaru sama aa Shu (/)

untuk Guest~

 **Apple:** sangkyuuu udah mampir :3


	4. Chapter 4

Halo Minna~

Akhirnya bisa update lagi nih fic, setelah lari dari kenyataan meninggalkan tugas yang masih numpuk :')

Hahahaha *abaikan

Disini ada genderbender lagi =)

Daripada dengerin curhatan ga jelas, langsung aja ya…

Enjoy this story

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** – Witch

Akashi menatap Imayoshi dengan tatapan tajam, tetapi seringaian licik pria itu tidak pudar dari wajahnya. Keenam vampire warna-warni dan Sakura pun menatap mereka bergantian dan memasang posisi siaga, jaga-jaga jika mereka tiba-tiba menyerang.

Midorima angkat bicara, "Imayoshi Shoichi, kau diburu oleh serikat vampire karena keterlibatanmu dalam kasus _Bloody Christmas_." Ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kaca matanya.

"Ya ampun, kenapa kalian malah menjadikanku sebagai buronan?" Imayoshi geleng-geleng kepala

"Karena kau termasuk orang yang berbahaya…" jawab Murasakibara.

"Padahal aku hanya memberitahukan pada kalian lewat kejadian itu jika mitos yang selama ini beredar di kalangan para vampire tentang darah penyihir murni itu bukanlah hanya mitos, itu nyata." Ujar Imayoshi

Sakura mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang sedikit gemetar karena kekesalannya, dia kesal dengan pernyataan Imayoshi, selain itu dia juga kesal dengan kehadirannya sebagai salah satu vampire gila yang telah memberikan kenangan buruk nan menyakitkan padanya, merenggut orang-orang yang dia sayangi dari sisinya. Tatapan Sakura benar-benar mengerikan, ingin sekali rasanya gadis itu menghajar vampire dengan seringaian licik yang ada di hadapannya. Akashi melirik Sakura yang berdiri di belakangnya, dia mengetahui amarah gadis itu sudah memuncak.

"Redam amarahmu, Sakura" Akashi memegang tangan kanan Sakura yang gemetaran. Raut wajah gadis itu menunjukkan keterkejutan karena sikap Akashi yang tiba-tiba, dan dia kembali tenang.

"Tidak kusangka kau bisa seakrab itu dengan seorang gadis, Sei-chan…" salah satu vampire berkerudung yang berdiri di samping Imayoshi angkat bicara. Vampire itu membuka tudung yang menutupi setengah wajahnya, dan tampaklah sosok vampire cantik dengan rambut hitam sebahu sedang tersenyum pada vampire warna-warni itu.

"Mibuchi Rea…" ujar Kise tidak percaya, vampire kuning itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, memastikan apakah yang dilihatnya bukanlah ilusi.

"Ryoko-chan, _hisashiburi ~_ " Mibuchi tersenyum pada Kise.

"Kenapa?... bukankah kau, sudah… mati?!" ujar Kise terbata-bata.

"Oh… jika soal itu, aku harus berterimakasih pada tuan Haizaki, karenanya lah aku masih hidup dan bisa bertemu dengan kalian disini…" ujar Mibuchi.

"Sudah kuduga jika si bajingan itulah dalang dari semua ini!" Aomine mengepalkan tangannya, kesal.

"Tidak bisa dipercaya jika kau juga terlibat dengan kelompok vampire idiot itu" tambah Midorima.

Imayoshi angkat bicara, "Apa kalian tahu? Mibuchi yang saat itu sudah sekarat dan tidak bisa diselamatkan, disembuhkan oleh tuan Haizaki dengan apa?"

Mibuchi tertawa melihat ekspresi vampire warna-warni yang menunjukkan keterkejutannya, "Aku meminum setetes darah penyihir murni…" ujar Mibuchi

Kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, _Bloody Christmas._ Tiga hari sebelum kejadian itu, ada sebuah penyerangan pada keluarga Mibuchi yang berstatus salah satu dari lima keluarga yang tunduk pada klan Akashi, dan juga mereka adalah bawahan ayah Akashi yang paling terpercaya. Belum ada kepastian tentang dasar penyerangan itu, dan juga tujuan pembunuhan itu apa. Karena kejadian itu, seluruh anggota keluarga Mibuchi dinyatakan terbunuh dan tidak ada satupun yang selamat.

Kenyataan bahwa Mibuchi Rea masih hidup dan saat ini ada dihadapan mereka tentu saja membuat mereka semua terkejut.

"Tidak… mungkin…" Kise masih tidak percaya.

Apa benar pengaruh beberapa tetes penyihir murni bisa seperti itu?

Sakura tidak bisa percaya jika darah penyihir murni mempunyai efek yang luar biasa bagi vampire. Sekarang dia tahu mengapa vampire-vampire itu mengincar darah penyihir murni karena efeknya begitu luar biasa untuk mereka.

"Aku sedikit tertarik dengan gadis itu…" seorang vampire yang sejak tadi diam tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya kini membuka tudung kepalanya, dan muncullah sosok vampire berambut putih.

"Mayuzumi… Chihiro…" kali ini Kuroko yang mematung karena terkejut.

"Yo! Lama tidak berjumpa, Kuroko…" ujar Mayuzumi. Mayuzumi adalah bawahan Kuroko, dia menghilang sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Imayoshi menyeringai, "Sudah cukup reuninya…" dengan kecepatan kilat, kini Imayoshi sudah berada dibelakang Sakura. Mereka tidak menyangka jika vampire itu punya kecepatan yang sangat gila, sampai-sampai Akashi pun tidak bisa menandingi kecepatannya.

"Serahkan gadis itu pada kami!" tangan Imayoshi hampir menyentuh Sakura jika Akashi tidak cepat-cepat menarik gadis itu kedalam pelukannya.

"Apa maumu dengan Sakurachin?" Murasakibara kini berdiri dihadapan Imayoshi, dia sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuh yang cukup kuat.

"Tidak akan kami serahkan Sakura padamu" Midorima sudah menodongkan senapannya tepat di belakang kepala Imayoshi.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan gadis ini sampai-sampai mengepung kami, hah?" ujar Akashi.

Akashi, Sakura dan juga keenam vampire yang lain kini menatap sekeliling mereka, disana sudah berdiri banyak vampire dengan jubah hitam mengepung mereka. Vampire dengan jubah itu kini mengeluarkan senjata yang tersembunyi dibalik jubahnya dan bersiap untuk menyerang mereka.

"Akashi" Midorima menatap Akashi, menunggu keputusan dari vampire merah itu.

"Baiklah, akan kulayani kalian…" Akashi melepaskan pelukannya pada Sakura, dia mengeluarkan katana yang disimpan dibalik mantelnya, "Ayo kita layani vampire idiot ini!"

"Akashi-san…" Sakura menatap Akashi, "Izinkan aku membantu, sepertinya mereka sudah tahu jika aku seorang penyihir…"

Akashi memandang wajah gadis itu yang tampak bersungguh-sungguh, walau Akashi ingin melarangnya, namun dia tetap saja tidak bisa menolak permintaan gadis itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sampai kau mengeluarkan darah setetespun!" ujar Akashi

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku mengerti"

Keenam vampire lain sudah bersiap dengan posisi menyerang mereka, hampir semua vampire warna-warni itu memegang pistol dengan berbagai bentuk dan ukuran, pistol itu dilengkapi dengan peluru khusus buatan Midorima.

"Tidak akan kami serahkan sang putri pada kalian~" Aomine sudah mengeluarkan aura membunuhnya dan seringaian yang menyeramkan menghiasi wajahnya.

"Majulah vampire bodoh, kuhancurkan leher kalian satu-persatu!" Teriak Kise.

Pertarungan pun dimulai.

.

.

.

Matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya, kini bulan menggantikannya untuk menerangi langit, bulan itu sebagian tertutupi oleh awan hitam, cahaya bintang-bintang pun tidak bisa terlihat. Pertarungan berdarah antara ketujuh ketua klan bangsawan vampire bersama seorang penyihir melawan gerombolan vampire gila yang tiba-tiba mengeroyok mereka masih belum usai. Tempat pertarungan mereka kini dihiasi oleh percikan darah, potongan-potongan kepala yang terpisah dari tubuhnya, lalu tubuh yang terkoyak oleh sayatan pedang dan peluru. Bisa dibilang Akashi dan yang lainnya kalah jumlah, namun kehebatan mereka sulit ditandingi sehingga membuat mereka unggul dalam pertarungan ini.

"Sesuai dugaan, kalian pasti unggul dalam pertarungan ini…" Imayoshi menyeringai.

"…"

Akashi dan Imayoshi terjebak dalam pertarungan sengit. Keduanya saling beradu pedang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa. Vampire lain yang melihatnya sampai tidak bisa melepaskan perhatiannya dari kedua vampire itu. Mata mereka tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan kedua vampire itu, yang bisa mereka lihat hanyalah kilatan pedang yang beradu di kegelapan malam.

"Akashi-san _sugoii_ …" bisik Sakura.

"Yang tadi masih belum apa-apa bagi Akashi-nodayo" ujar Midorima.

"Jika memakai kekuatan yang sebenarnya, Akashicchi bisa lebih menyeramkan dari ini-ssu" tambah Kise.

Sekarang Sakura mengerti kenapa keenam vampire yang selalu bersama dengannya sampai-sampai ketakutan jika Akashi marah, dan disaat itu pula Sakura berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat vampire merah itu marah karena dia masih sayang dengan nyawanya.

"Oi, oi, kenapa kalian malah mengobrol hah!" Aomine geram karena bisa-bisanya mereka bertiga santai-santai sambil mengobrol sementara musuh masih menyerang.

" _Hai, hai_ Ahominecchi!" Kise tersenyum meledek pada Aomine, "Apa kau kewalahan karena vampire-vampire itu? Ternyata kau lemah juga ya A-ho-mi-ne-cchi" goda Kise, dan dibalas oleh tatapan tajam seorang Aomine.

"Siapa yang kau sebut lemah?" Aomine mendadak serius, seorang vampire yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya dari belakang, harus menerima tendangan Aomine yang diarahkan ke lehernya, dalam sekejap, kepala vampire itu terputus dari tubuhnya. Dan kejadian itu sukses membuat Sakura menatap horror kearah Vampire tan itu.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, kita taruhan sekarang!" Kise mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kearah Aomine, "Aominecchi, aku menantangmu untuk adu kekuatan denganku, siapa yang lebih banyak membunuh vampire gila disini maka dia jadi pemenangnya" Kise menunjukkan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Baiklah, yang kalah harus mematuhi perintah yang menang!" ujar Aomine sedikit antusias.

"Hei, hei, kita sedang berada dalam situasi genting, kenapa kalian masih sempat taruhan seperti itu?" ujar Momoi sedikit kesal.

"Biarkan saja, mereka memang seperti itu Satchin~" ujar Murasakibara sambil terus melayangkan tinjunya pada beberapa vampire malang yang kini harus kehilangan nyawanya karena kekuatan pukulan vampire ungu itu.

Seorang vampire menyerang Sakura dari arah samping tanpa disadari oleh gadis itu, "Sakura-chan, awas!" teriak Momoi,

 _Jreb!_

Sebuah panah cahaya menembus dada kiri vampire itu, membuat keempat vampire yang melihat kejadian super singkat itu terkejut.

"Sa-sakura-cchi…" Kise terkejut.

"Jangan khawatirkan aku, sekarang lebih baik kita cepat-cepat membereskan vampire-vampire idiot ini!" ujar Sakura.

Midorima tersenyum sambil membenarkan kacamatanya, lalu dia menambahkan beberapa peluru ke senapannya. Momoi bersiap dengan pistol kecilnya, Kise dan Aomine menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan 'aku tidak mau kalah', sedangkan murasakibara tetap dengan tatapan datarnya.

"Ayo serang mereka!" Ujar Midorima.

Momoi berlari menuju Kuroko yang sedang berhadapan dengan Mayuzumi, dan tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh Mibuchi. Aomine dan Kise menyerang vampire-vampire yang dilihat oleh mereka dengan tanpa ampun. Murasakibara sepertinya menikmati proses 'penghancuran' vampire-vampire yang dilakukan olehnya. Midorima terus menembaki vampire-vampire dengan senapannya. Sebuah busur cahaya tercipta di genggaman tangan kiri Sakura dan dia mengarahkan anak panah yang dibentuk oleh tangan kanannya ke arah vampire-vampire itu dan menembakannya secara beruntun.

Sementara itu, kini pertarungan Akashi dan Imayoshi hampir mendekati akhir. Luka sabetan pedang yang lumayan banyak menghiasi tubuh Imayoshi, jubah dan pakaian yang digunakannya kini terkoyak akibat serangan Akashi. Sementara Akashi sendiri, hanya beberapa luka sabetan yang ada di lengan kirinya, dan _katana_ -nya kini sudah sedikit rusak karena beradu tadi.

"Ternyata melawanmu itu adalah pilihan yang salah…" ujar Imayoshi.

"Perintahkan semua bawahanmu untuk mundur!" Akashi mengarahkan ujung pedangnya pada Imayoshi.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa.." Imayoshi menyeringai, "Aku tidak bisa mengecewakan Haizaki-sama." Imayoshi mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berukuran lima mililiter, dan meminum cairan merah yang ada didalamnya.

Indera penciuman Akashi mencium bau amis darah dari cairan yang diminum Imayoshi, namun bau amis itu sedikit berbeda dengan darah manusia biasa. Bagi Akashi, baunya sedikit lebih 'harum' dan menggoda. Akashi merasakan firasat buruk, kini Imayoshi menunjukkan seringaiannya dan luka-luka yang ada ditubuhnya mulai menghilang.

"Ayo kita lanjutkan kembali pertarungan kita, Akashi-sama…"

Kecepatan Imayoshi melebihi kecepatannya yang tadi, lalu kekuatannya lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Akashi yang berusaha menangkis ayunan pedang Imayoshi dengan pedangnya kini terlempar hingga menubruk sebuah pohon hingga tumbang. Pedang yang digunakan oleh Akashi hancur, darah segar keluar dari sisi bibirnya.

"Akashi-san…" Sakura berlari menuju Akashi yang terduduk sambil memegangi tangan kirinya.

"Jangan kemari!" perintah Akashi sedikit membentak.

Memang pada dasarnya Sakura keras kepala, perintah Akashi yang mutlak pun dengan mudah diabaikannya. Sekarang gadis itu membantu Akashi untuk berdiri.

"Kau memang keras kepala…" ujar Akashi.

"Pedang mu, hancur…" ujar Sakura tidak percaya.

"Dia meminum sesuatu, dan tiba-tiba kekuatannya meningkat drastis" ujar Akashi, Sakura memandang Imayoshi yang menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan siap menyerang.

"Akashi-san, aku merasakan ada energi sihir yang mengalir pada orang itu" ujar Sakura

"Dugaanmu benar sekali gadis manis, inilah kekuatan yang dihasilkan oleh darah penyihir murni" ujar Imayoshi.

Akashi mengepalkan tangannya, sekarang dia tidak bisa menggunakan pedangnya yang hancur. Mungkin masih bisa menggunakan tangan kosong, namun Imayoshi yang sekarang sudah berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Lalu keberadaan gadis yang berada di sampingnya, jika dia bertindak gegabah, gadis itu jadi taruhannya. Walau gadis itu telah menguasai beberapa teknik bertarung, tetap saja dia akan kalah dengan seorang vampire. Fisik seorang penyihir sepertinya tidak akan menang jika melawan vampire yang fisiknya lebih kuat.

"Akashi-san…" Sakura memegang tangan Akashi, luka-luka yang diterima Akashi kini menghilang. Ada sebuah energi aneh yang dirasakan oleh Akashi saat Sakura memegang tangannya, "Ayo kita serang bersama" ujar Sakura.

"Apa?"

"Apa kau tuli gara-gara serangan tadi Akashi-san?" Sakura menatap Akashi heran, "Ayo serang bersama!" ujar Sakura sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih tinggi.

Akashi memandang lekat-lekat gadis yang kini menatapnya. Iris aquamarine itu selalu dapat membuatnya lebih tenang, "Tidak perlu…" ujar Akashi.

"Tapi…"

"Aku saja cukup" Akashi tersenyum, membuat Sakura heran. "Tunggulah disini, aku akan membereskannya dengan segera!" Akashi mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu.

Imayoshi mengacugkan ujung pedangnya, Akashi melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura dan melangkah maju beberapa langkah di depan Sakura, bersiap dengan kuda-kudanya.

"Imayoshi, akulah yang akan menang…" Akashi menatap Imayoshi dengan tatapan siap membunuh

"Kemenanganku itu mutlak!"

.

.

.

"Aku membunuh 30 vampire, Ahominecchi!" ujar Kise bangga.

"Aku 34 vampire" ujar Aomine penuh dengan seringaian.

Wajah Kise yang berseri kini digantikan dengan kesuraman. Kuroko berhasil memberi beberapa luka pada Mayuzumi, begitupula Momoi, Mibuchi sampai terpojok oleh vampire merah muda itu. Mibuchi dan Mayuzumi pergi ke Imayoshi yang sudah sekarat karena Akashi.

"Sakuracchi!" Kise berlari menuju Sakura dan Akashi, diikuti oleh yang lainnya.

"Imayoshi-san" Mayuzumi dan Mibuchi segera membantu Imayoshi yang sudah terkapar lemas di tanah, dia mendapat luka serius karena tusukan tangan Akashi yang mengenai dada kirinya, nyaris mengenai jantungnya.

"Tunggu pembalasanku, Akashi!" Ujar Imayoshi geram.

Mereka pun menghilang di kegelapan malam. Sinar bulan kini menerobos masuk melalui celah awan hitam yang kini mulai menghilang, cahaya bulan dan bintang menyinari mereka. Pemandangan tempat itu kini bisa dilihat dengan jelas, darah dan potongan tubuh vampire kini menghiasi tempat itu. Bau anyir yang berasal dari darah vampire-vampire itu membuat Sakura mengingat mimpi buruknya, keadaan ini sama seperti pembantaian sepuluh tahun lalu. Sakura memegang dadanya yang sedikit sakit.

"Sakuracchi…" Kise merangkul Sakura, menenangkannya dalam pelukan lembut.

Momoi mengusap puncak kepala Sakura, "Ini sudah berakhir Sakura-chan…" ujarnya.

Akashi dan Midorima melihat sekeliling, masih waspada jika tiba-tiba masih ada vampire yang bersembunyi untuk menyerang mereka. Setelah semuanya terasa aman, Akashi dan yang lainnya bisa bernafas lega.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan pada semua mayat vampire ini, Akashi?" Tanya Midorima

"Bantu aku mengumpulkan mereka…" ujar Akashi.

Midorima, Kuroko, Murasakibara dan Aomine mengumpulkan potongan tubuh vampire-vampire yang mereka bantai, dan setelah semuanya terkumpul, Akashi membakarnya.

"Jadi, bagaimana sekarang Akashi-kun?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Kita tidak mungkin kembali ke mansion, tempat itu mungkin akan jadi incaran musuh-nodayo" Ujar Midorima

Akashi melihat ketujuh rekannya yang terluka di beberapa bagian, begitupula dirinya yang terluka akibat goresan pedang Imayoshi. Terimakasih pada Sakura yang membuat lukanya tidak terlalu parah.

"Kita pergi ke Rakuzan…" ujar Akashi

"Kau yakin? Jika mereka menyerang, nyawa klan-mu dalam bahaya Akashi" ujar Aomine.

"Jangan meremehkan klan Akashi, Daiki"

"Baiklah ayo kita pergi, jangan buang-buang waktu di tempat yang seperti ini, bisa saja mereka kembali menyerang kita dengan bala bantuan yang mereka bawa-nodayo"

"Kalau begitu ayo, aku lapar sekali~ pertarungan tadi membuat cacing-cacing yang ada di perutku marah-marah ingin diberi makan~" Murasakibara memegangi perutnya yang sejak tadi terus berbunyi.

Midorima mengemudikan mobil bercat hitam itu menuju ke utara, pemandangan dengan kobaran api yang dilihat oleh Sakura dari balik jendela mobil, sama seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Tapi entah kenapa rasa sakit itu kini perlahan menghilang, ketika melihat api yang sama itu seolah rasa sakitnya ikut terbakar dan menghilang, tergantikan dengan rasa lega.

"Sakuracchi…" ujar Kise.

"Ada apa Kise-san?"

Kise merogoh sesuatu dari kantung mantelnya, "Ini…" Kise menyodorkan sebuah buku berwarna coklat pada Sakura.

"Ini…" Sakura tidak mengerti apa maksud Kise, ketika buku itu dibalik, Sakura membulatkan kedua bola matanya melihat gambar yang terukir di sampul sebaliknya.

"Tadi aku menemukan buku itu ketika berkeliling dengan Ahominecchi, tadinya aku tidak tertarik dengan buku itu, tapi ketika dilihat-lihat tanda yang ada di cover buku itu seperti tanda yang ada di punggung tangan kananmu, tapi ketika mau kulihat isinya, buku itu tidak dapat kubuka, yasudah kubawa saja untuk kuberikan padamu. Siapa tahu buku ini milikmu." ujar Kise panjang lebar dengan senyuman manis yang terukir diwajahnya.

"Ini… buku milik ibuku… Kise-san…"

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

 **Diary**

 **Review?**

* * *

Balasan Review~

 **Juvia Hanaka/Mutsuki Yoyuki/AoiKitahara/blue namikaze enwhistle/Yoruno /alice dreamland :** makasih ya udah ngereview dan memberikan semangat untukku =D XD

By the way, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya. Jangan males-malesan loh puasanya XD


	5. Chapter 5

Haihaihaihaihai

Akhirnya nyampe juga chapter lima, fiuhhh~

Buat yang udah review, makasih ya sebenernya author sempet kena WB juga sih, gara-gara kebanyakan nugas mulu, tapi untungnya bisa inget lagi nih alur cerita, hehehe. Gomen kalo ceritanya malah ngga nyambung atau ga sesuai harapan, yang jelas, author nulis apa yang ada dipikiran author, hehehe

Maaf kalo ceritanya aneh, :)

Tengkyuu :)

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 4** – Diary

Tepat ditengah hutan di perbatasan wilayah, terdapat sebuah mansion yang berkesan cukup menyeramkan dengan aura kelam menyelimuti mansion. Mansion dengan dinding batu bata merah itu sebagian dindingnya dililiti oleh akar rambat dari tumbuhan, dan disisi mansion itu terdapat pepohonan berdaun lebat dengan ukuran yang cukup besar sehingga menambah kesan menyeramkan.

Disebuah ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari beberapa obor yang menggantung di sisi dinding, disana tengah terjadi perbincangan antara vampire, mungkin lebih tepat dikatakan sebagai persidangan. Disana ada seorang vampire berambut abu dengan sorot mata menyeramkan sedang duduk di singasana mewahnya, dan di sampingnya ada seorang vampire dengan rambut hitam yang berwajah menyebalkan dengan seringaian yang terus terlukis di wajah pucatnya. Kedua vampire itu sedang mengadili bawahannya terkait kegagalan misi mereka.

Misi merebut seorang penyihir darah murni dari tangan Akashi.

"Akashi _teme!"_ vampire berambut abu tiba-tiba meninju tembok keras yang ada disampingnya hingga memberikan bekas berupa retakan-retakan yang cukup besar. Vampire tersebut terlihat sangat marah dan kesal, kedua tangannya mengepal dengan erat, tatapan vampire itu sangat tajam, seolah dia siap untuk menghajar siapapun yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

Bukan menghajar, melainkan 'membunuh'.

Mibuchi memandang takut sosok vampire abu yang ada di hadapannya, " _Gomennasai_ , Haizaki-sama…" Mibuchi merundukkan tubuhnya dalam-dalam sembari bersimpuh, disebelahnya ada Mayuzumi yang juga melakukan hal yang serupa dengannya. Mereka berdua bermaksud untuk memohon 'sedikit' ampunan dari sosok pemimpin mereka, atas kegagalan mereka untuk merebut seorang penyihir dari tangan Akashi Seijuurou dan antek-anteknya.

" _Cih!"_

Vampire abu itu, dikenal sebagai Haizaki Shougo, vampire yang menjadi dalang utama dari _Bloody Christmas_ yang sebelumnya telah disebut-sebut di pertarungan semalam. Dia telah banyak membunuh penyihir-penyihir darah murni dan meminum darah mereka sebagai pengganti darah manusia biasa, tidak diketahui apa motif sebenarnya sampai-sampai Haizaki membantai klan penyihir. Bisa dikatakan dia adalah vampire yang tergila-gila akan darah seorang penyihir murni, karena setelah peristiwa _Bloody Christmas_ yang mengakibatkan seluruh penyihir darah murni punah, dia memangsa vampire lain yang ikut memangsa penyihir besamanya, atau bisa disebut pengikutnya dalam _Bloody Christmas._ Haizaki melakukan aktifitas 'kanibalisme'-nya dengan maksud merebut darah penyihir yang ada pada tubuh vampire-vampire itu.

Sebagian besar yang menjadi korbannya adalah vampire kelas bawah dengan tingkat kekuatan dibawah rata-rata. Vampire abu ini mempertahankan vampire kelas atas untuk jadi bawahan khususnya. Vampire kelas atas yang menjadi bawahan khususnya diberikan hak special untuk mendapatkan darah penyihir murni yang 'tersimpan' di gudang rahasianya. Mereka diberi darah tersebut hanya sebatas satu botol yang dapat menampung lima milliliter darah untuk sekali pakai, itupun hanya diberikan dalam keadaan tertentu.

"Dasar tidak berguna, kalian tidak lebih dari vampire kelas bawah!" ujar vampire yang berdiri disebelah Haizaki.

"Hanamiya bagaimana dengan penyihir itu? Apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Haizaki memijat-mijat pelipisnya, dia masih kesal.

"Dia tidak ada dimanapun, kurasa mereka sudah pindah dari markas sebelumnya."

Hanamiya Makoto, bisa dibilang dia adalah tangan kanan Haizaki dan juga otak dari seluruh rencana Haizaki, dia juga cukup sadis, menyebalkan, dan licik. Bekerja sama dengannya sama saja dengan sebuah taruhan, dia bisa saja jadi pedang bermata dua untuk Haizaki.

"Maafkan kami, Haizaki-sama, Hanamiya-sama… kami tidak menyangka jika mereka bisa mengalahkan pasukan yang kami bawa, mereka sangat kuat…" timpal Mayuzumi, masih dengan posisi bersimpuh.

"Aku harus merebut gadis itu dari tangan Akashi!" Haizaki menyeringai seram, "Dia adalah santapan super lezat yang harus kudapatkan…"

"Haizaki-sama, mohon maafkan kami…" tubuh Mibuchi bergetar hebat.

Haizaki memandang Mibuchi yang semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya, dia berdiri dari singasananya dan berjalan menuju Mibuchi, dan berhenti saat jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa langkah.

"Kau memang tidak berguna!" Haizaki menjambak rambut Mibuchi hingga tubuh sang pemilik rambut itu terangkat akibat tarikan Haizaki pada rambutnya. Mibuchi meringis kesakitan, air mata nampak di ujung kedua matanya.

" _Gomen…_ " jawab Mibuchi.

Haizaki menikmati ekspresi Mibuchi yang sedang kesakitan akibat perlakuannya, gigi taringnya yang tajam terlihat di ujung bibirnya yang sedang menyeringai, "Ekspresi yang bagus… aku sangat menyukai ekspresi mu itu…"

"Haizaki-sama… maafkan Mibuchi, jika mau menghukum, silahkan hukum saya, tapi jangan dia!" Mayuzumi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, tidak terima dengan perlakuan kasar Haizaki pada rekannya.

Haizaki melepaskan jambakkan rambutnya pada Mibuchi, dan gadis itu jatuh terduduk lemah, air mata mengalir di pipinya yang pucat.

Haizaki menatap Mayuzumi, "Dimana Imayoshi?" Tanya Haizaki, sarkastik.

"Imayoshi-san sedang dirawat, luka akibat pertarungan dengan Akashi cukup parah…" ujar Mayuzumi.

" _Cih_ !" Haizaki berdecak kesal, kedua tangannya disilangkan di depan dada, dia melirik Hanamiya yang berdiri di belakangnya, "Cari penyihir itu!" ujarnya.

"Baik, Haizaki-sama." Hanamiya menghilang dari tempat itu.

Haizaki memandang kedua vampire yang ada dihadapannya,

"Nah… sekarang aku akan memberikan hukuman yang pantas untuk kalian berdua."

.

.

.

" _Ittaiiii!_ Midorimacchi!" tangisan Kise menggema di ruang tamu mansion, suara tangisannya sampai bisa memekakkan telinga yang mendengarnya.

"Kau cengeng-nodayo!" Midorima yang sedang memegang kapas yang telah diolesi antiseptik, dengan sengaja meletakkan kapas itu di luka Kise sambil menekannya cukup keras hingga rintihan vampire secerah mentari itu terdengar kembali.

"Midorimacchi! Jika kau memperlakukan seorang gadis yang sedang terluka seperti ini aku jamin kau tidak akan punya pasangan hidup sampai akhir hayatmu-ssu!" umpat Kise.

" _Urusai-_ nodayo!"

Dan umpatan kasar Kise kembali dilontarkan untuk Midorima, mulai dari umpatan yang sedikit menyebalkan hingga super menyebalkan, mengatai vampire hijau itu lumutan lah, vampire _tsundere_ , vampire kolot, vampire penggila _oha-asa_ dan lainnya. Sedangkan vampire lain yang sedang berada di ruangan itu melihat mereka berdua dengan tatapan yang sulit diungkapkan, sudah biasa bagi mereka mendengar teriakan cengeng Kise, dan kekesalan Midorima, tapi yang membuat mereka tidak habis pikir adalah kelakuan kekanak-kanakan vampire itu masih saja belum hilang, padahal mereka sudah berkepala dua.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, mereka sampai di Rakuzan. Daerah ini berada dalam lindungan pegunungan dengan pepohonan besar berdaun lebat. Suhu di daerah ini sangat dingin, bahkan api di perapian yang sedang menyala sebagai penghangat mereka masih tidak dapat menghilangkan suhu dingin di tempat ini. Setelah membersihkan diri dari bau anyir darah yang menempel di tubuh mereka beserta kotoran lain akibat pertarungan semalam dan berganti pakaian, vampire-vampire ini berkumpul di ruang tamu sambil mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Midorima-san, biar aku saja yang mengobati Kise-san…" ujar Sakura meng-interupsi.

"Hah? Biar aku saja yang mengobati vampire cengeng ini-nodayo!"

Sakura mendesah pelan, Akashi yang duduk disebelahnya angkat bicara, "Shintaro, biarkan Sakura yang menanganinya, dia punya metode penyembuhan yang cukup unik."

"Sakuracchi mau mengobati dengan obat yang lebih menyakitkan kah?" Tanya Kise sambil sesegukan.

Sakura menggeleng, "Ini agak berneda dengan pemberian obat…"

"Kalau begitu cepatlah sembuhkan si bodoh itu, aku tidak kuat dengan teriakan nya!" Aomine menatap Kise yang duduk diseberangnya dengan tatapan kesal sembari membuka sumpalan pada telinganya.

"Ahominecchi _hidoiii-ssu_ !"

"Kalian berdua bisakah tidak bertengkar sekali saja?!" ujar Momoi berusaha melerai kedua vampire bagaikan kopi-susu yang sedang saling melempar tatapan tajam.

"Aomine-kun, dewasa lah sedikit! Kelakuanmu seperti anak kecil saja." tambah Kuroko.

"Mine-chin, jika kau bersikap seperti itu pada Kise-chin, nanti Kise-chin tidak akan menyukai mu loh~" tambah Murasakibara disela-sela aktifitas makan _potato chips_ kesukaannya.

"Aomine-san… sudah ya, jangan bertengkar dengan Kise-san…" Sakura berusaha tersenyum, "Jika kalian bertengkar sampai menagacaukan tempat ini nanti ada yang mengamuk loh…" Sakura melempar pandangannya pada Akashi, mengisyaratkan pada Aomine agar bersikap baik.

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku mengerti…" jawab Aomine.

Sakura beranjak dari sofa yang sedang didudukinya dan duduk disebelah Kise dengan posisi menyamping saling berhadapan, "Kise-san, kemarilah…" Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, menunjukkan telapak tangannya pada Kise.

"Sakuracchi…" Kise yang baru mengerti kini menyatukan telapak tangannya dengan Sakura,

Sakura menatap Kise sesaat dan senyuman itu kembali dia tunjukkan " _Daijoubu…"_ ujarnya, Sakura menutup matanya dan bibirnya bergerak seperti sedang menggumankan sesuatu, tanda yang ada di punggung tangan kanannya memancarkan sinar berwarna biru muda, perlahan cahaya itu menyelimuti tangan Kise dan merambat hingga ke seluruh tubuhnya, begitu pula Sakura. Kini mereka diselimuti oleh cahaya biru muda.

Vampire yang berada di sana dan memperhatikan dengan seksama hal aneh yang baru pertama kali mereka lihat hanya bisa bengong. Antara percaya dan tidak percaya, inikah kekuatan sihir? Karena terlalu takjub, mereka sampai tidak berkedip saat melihatnya, bahkan Murasakibara yang sedang asik dengan aktifitas makannya yang bisa dikatakan sakral itu, perhatiannya pada makanan yang ada di tangannya bisa sampai teralihkan.

Efek dari sihir itu mulai terlihat, luka yang ada diubuh kise perlahan menghilang tak berbekas, dan setelah luka-luka itu menghilang, cahaya biru itupun ikut menghilang, dan tanda di punggung tangan Sakura pun kembali seperti semula.

"Sa-sakuracchi… tadi itu apa-ssu?" Kise terkejut, mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, dia menatap telapak tangan yang tadi dia satukan dengan telapak tangan Sakura. Saat cahaya biru muda itu menyelimuti tubuhnya, dia sangat terkejut dan juga takut, sampai-sampai sejak tadi dia lupa untuk bernafas.

"Aku menyembuhkan mu dengan sihir, hehe…" Sakura tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kise yang sedikit ketakutan, "Tidak usah khawatir, sihirku aman kok…"

" _Uso!"_ kompak semuanya dengan nada cukup tinggi, minus Akashi yang tetap menampilkan ekspresi datarnya, mereka menatap Sakura dengan tatapan horror.

"Kalian menatapku seperti orang berbahaya saja, padahal aku menunjukkan alternative penyembuhan yang lebih cepat, seharusnya kalian berterimakasih padaku!" Sakura geleng-geleng kepala, sedikit kesal.

"Ta-tapi… yang tadi itu, cukup… aneh dan sedikit menakutkan…" ujar Momoi.

Sakura mendengus kesal, menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada, "Kenapa menakutkan? Bukannya tadi itu bisa dibilang menakjubkan?"

"Hmmm, Sakura…" Aomine menginterupsi, dan gadis yang dimaksud pun menatapnya, "Coba lakukan itu padaku." Aomine mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan telapak tangannya. Sakura pun menuruti perintah Aomine, dan untuk kesekian kalinya vampire-vampire yang melihat kejadian itu terkejut kembali.

Pada akhirnya, didorong dengan rasa penasaran yang cukup tinggi, semua vampire disana mencoba penyembuhan dengan sihir, tidak terkecuali Akashi juga ikut mencoba untuk kedua kalinya. Setelah menjelaskan tentang sihirnya pada vampire warna-warni itu, Sakura juga menjelaskan tentang hal lain yang dapat dia lakukan dengan sihirnya. Sama seperti yang dia tunjukkan pada Akashi sebelumnya, pusaka yang tersembunyi di tangan kanannya pun ditunjukkan pada mereka, ditambah penjelasan mengenai panah yang dibentuk dari cahaya pada saat pertarungan semalam.

.

.

.

" _Nee okaasan… apa yang sedang kau tulis dibuku itu?"_

" _Hmmm, nanti kau akan tau sendiri, Sakura-chan…"_

" _Oshiete, Oshiete! Kaasan menyebalkan! Kenapa tidak mau memberitahukan rahasia okaasan padaku? Aku janji tidak akan memberitahukannya pada tousan ko, yayaya!"_

" _Sakura-chan belum saatnya kau tau…"_

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Lihat! Buku ini kosong kan? Polos dan tak ada tulisan didalamnya, hehehe"_

" _Kaasan licik! Kau memberi buku itu sihir agar tidak ada orang lain yang bisa membacanya kan?"_

" _Hahahaha, tuh kau sudah tau kan…"_

" _Kaasan hidoii!"_

" _Untuk sekarang, kau belum boleh tau apa rahasia diary ibu. Suatu saat nanti, kau pasti bisa memecahkan sihir yang ada dibuku ini dengan kekuatan sendiri."_

.

.

.

"Mimpi…" Sakura membuka matanya, pandangannya sedikit terganggu oleh sinar matahari yang menyilaukan menyelusup masuk dari balik jendela kaca yang ada disampingnya sehingga membuat matanya sedikit menyipit. Gadis itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya, berganti menjadi posisi duduk, merentangkan kedua tangannya ke atas sekedar untuk peregangan bangun tidur, diliriknya dua orang vampire yang tidur disampingnya, mereka masih tertidur pulas, nafas halus yang teratur terdengar cukup jelas di telinga gadis itu. Dia melihat jam dinding yang tergantung di atas dinding, waktu telah menunjukkan jam 11 siang.

Tadi malam seingat Sakura, dia habiskan untuk membahas tentang sihirnya dan menjelaskannya pada vampire-vampire penasaran yang menghujaninya berbagai pertanyaan setelah melihat dan merasakan kekuatan sihirnya. Seingatnya semalam dia sedang mengobrol dengan vampire-vampire itu di ruang tamu, bukan berada di kamar ini. Dia tidak ingat jika semalam dia ada di kamar ini, apakah semalam dia ketiduran di sofa saat obrolan itu? Ya, mungkin saja. Karena dia merasakan ada seseorang yang menggendongnya kemarin.

"Ketiduran ya…" gumam Sakura.

Sakura bergerak pelan menuju ujung tempat tidur, berusaha bergerak sepelan mungkin agar kedua vampire yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya tidak terbangun. Setelah sampai ujung kasur dan turun dari tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ itu, Sakura melirik Kise dan Momoi yang masih tidur di belakangnya, mereka masih tidur pulas dan tidak terganggu dengan pergerakannya tadi. Setelah itu, dia melangkah pelan, mengendap-ngendap menuju pintu kamar, membukanya dengan hati-hati dan keluar dari kamar itu dan menutup pintunya dengan sangat pelan.

Di luar kamar, yang dia lihat adalah sebuah lorong panjang dan sangat sepi, mungkin hanya dia yang berada disana. Melirik kanan-kiri tidak ada seorangpun yang lewat, akhirnya dia berjalan menelusuri lorong itu. Disepanjang lorong banyak lukisan-lukisan bergambar bunga mawar merah, dindingnya bercat putih dengan ukiran indah menyerupai akar pohon, dia terus berjalan dan memperhatikan satu persatu lukisan yang dilaluinya sepanjang lorong, sampai sebuah lukisan yang cukup besar menarik perhatian gadis itu. Dilukisan itu, tergambar jelas sosok dua orang lelaki berambut merah, salah satu dari mereka terlihat masih sangat muda, mungkin usianya delapan tahun, lalu ada seorang wanita dengan rambut merah disampingnya sedang duduk di kursi putih sembari menggandeng anak laki-laki tadi, _background_ pemandangan di belakangnya adalah taman bunga mawar yang sangat luas dan indah. Ekspresi ketiga orang itu terlihat sangat bahagia.

"Akashi-san…" tanpa disadari, nama itu terucap begitu saja oleh Sakura saat melihat anak laki-laki berambut merah tadi.

Ketika berbalik, dihadapannya ada sebuah pintu putih yang sedikit terbuka, rasa penasaran tinggi mendorong gadis itu untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan dibalik pintu. Perlahan, tangannya menggenggam kenop pintu dan membukanya pelan, sedikit demi sedikit ruangan itu mulai terlihat, pertama yang dilihat olehnya adalah sebuah tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ dengan seprai berwarna merah marun, dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur itu, tertarik dengan seseorang yang sedang tidur pulas diatasnya.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Sakura duduk disisi tempat tidur, memandang wajah tidur Akashi, seulas senyuman terbentuk di bibirnya. Tangannya bergerak mengelus helaian rambut yang sedikit panjang hampir menutupi matanya. Gadis itu menelusuri lekukan wajah Akashi dengan jari-jarinya. Pelan dan lembut, agar si vampire merah yangtengah tertidur pula situ tidak terbangun oleh sentuhannya.

"Akashi-san, jika kau tidur wajahmu seperti malaikat…" gumam Sakura sembari terkekeh pelan.

"Benarkah?"

Tangan Sakura yang sedang mengelus wajah vampire merah itu pelan, tiba-tiba dipegang oleh Akashi, matanya yang setengah terbuka, memperlihatkan iris ruby nya yang tengah menatap gadis itu secara intens. Pipi gadis itu terasa memanas, mungkin wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus, dia tertangkap basah sedang mengagumi si vampire merah ini. Memalukan sekali.

"A-akashi.. san… ma-maaf…" salah tingkah, Sakura segera menarik tangannya yang digenggam Akashi dan berniat lari dari tempat itu, namun pergerakan Akashi lebih cepat dari pada gadis itu.

Akashi menarik pergelangan tangan gadis itu hingga dia jatuh di sampingnya, Akashi mengunci pergerakan gadis itu dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada gadis itu.

"A-akashi-san… apa yang… lepaskan aku!" panik, Sakura sedikit memberontak berusaha melepaskan 'pelukan' Akashi. Posisi nya saat ini sangat tidak menguntungkan, Akashi memeluknya dari belakang, dan dia tidak bisa bergerak dari posisi ini.

Akashi berbisik tepat di telinga Sakura, "Kau itu bodoh ya? Tanpa pertahanan apapun kau masuk ke dalam kandang singa…"

Sakura bergidik ngeri, suara vampire merah ini sedikit menggoda namun terdengar seperti bisikan iblis, namun entah kenapa gadis itu menyukainya, efek sikap Akashi yang tiba-tiba itu membuat wajahnya semakin memerah. Sungguh Sakura ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari tempat ini, dia menyesal karena mempunyai rasa ingin tahu yang sangat tinggi sehingga terjebak dalam keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan seperti ini.

"Akashi-san, maafkan aku! Sungguh, aku minta maaf karena masuk tanpa izin ke kamarmu! Aku janji tidak akan melakukannya lagi, sungguh! Jangan bunuh aku! Aku masih ingin hidup Akashi-san!" baru kali ini Sakura merengek, ekspresi gadis itu sangat langka.

Akashi yang melihat ekspresi Sakura yang langka terdiam seribu bahasa. Sedangkan gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk berbalik menghadap Akashi, vampire merah itu tertunduk, wajah Sakura berubah menjadi pucat, takut-takut Akashi akan membunuhnya di tempat ini gara-gara ketidak sopanannya. Tubuh Akashi bergetar, dan…

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…"

Tertawa.

"Akashi.. san…"

Baru pertama kalinya Sakura melihat Akashi sedang tertawa, sungguh ini adalah kali pertama dia melihatnya. Vampire merah yang dianggapnya mengerikan itu kini menunjukkan sisi lainnya yang berhasil menghapus kesan menyeramkan yang telah menempel pada dirinya. Disudut matanya terlihat sedikit air mata, dan untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat dua gigi taring Akashi. Sekarang wajah Sakura memerah kembali, gadis itu terpesona oleh si vampire merah.

"Wajahmu lucu Sakura!" ujar Akashi, dia mengelap air mata disudut matanya dengan jari telunjuknya. Sekarang, Akashi yang terdiam, entah kenapa dia memandang sakura dengan tatapan aneh yang tidak dimengerti oleh gadis itu.

"Akashi-san…"

Pandangan mereka bertemu.

Bagaikan magnet, jarak mereka semakin dekat,

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tubuhnya tidak menuruti perintahnya, dia kaku. Dahi Akashi menempel di dahinya, tatapan mereka masih belum terputus, iris aquamarine dengan ruby masih terus menatap satu sama lain, saling mengagumi keindahannya dan juga berusaha mencari suatu arti dari tatapan masing-masing. Sampai Akashi menutup matanya dan membuyarkan semuanya.

"Ini salah…" bisik Akashi, sangat pelan.

Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya dari gadis itu, membuat si pemilik iris aquamarine kebingungan. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

"Pergilah, jangan ganggu aku…" Akashi bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan segera pergi menuju arah pintu kamar mandi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan dengan sikapnya tadi.

Sakura segera bangun, melangkahkan kakinya menuju Akashi, berniat mencari jawaban atas perlakuan Akashi padanya beberapa menit yang lalu, namun langkahnya terhenti saat Akashi menggumamkan sesuatu. Ekspresinya kembali dingin, dan dia menghilang dibalik pintu.

Dengan langkah lesu, Sakura meninggalkan kamar itu, kata-kata Akashi masih terngiang di telinganya,

" _Lupakan apa yang telah terjadi, dan bersikaplah seolah kau tidak mengenalku seperti sebelumnya."_

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 **Fate**

 **Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

Pertama, mau ngucapin selamat hari raya Idul Fitri, minna~ =D

Errr, apa lagi ya?

Maafkan author yang lupa bales review juga pas chapter kemarin, ntar dibales deh di bawah :3

Oh iya, maafkan segala kekurangan yang ada di fi cabal ini ya~ hehehe.

Author baru ngerasa kalo genre romance disini ko kurang ya?

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview, follow, favorite, dan juga para silent reader. Kalian selalu membuat author semangat untuk meng-update fic aneh bin ajaib ini.

Yaudah deh ya, baca aja langsung :3

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 6** – Fate

Cahaya bulan purnama menyelusup masuk lewat jendela, gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu duduk di tepian kusen jendela sambil memeluk kedua lututnya, menikmati pemandangan langit malam lewat jendela kamar yang terbuka, angin musim dingin membelai helaian rambutnya sehingga menjadi sedikit berantakan.

 _Lupakan apa yang telah terjadi, dan bersikaplah seolah kau tidak mengenalku seperti sebelumnya_

Kejadian seminggu yang lalu, selalu terbayang oleh gadis itu. Kata-kata singkat, namun penuh makna itu terus terngiang, entah apa maksud dari kata-kata yang diungkapkan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou tempo hari. Menyuruhnya melupakan kejadian itu dan bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya? Itu tidak mungkin. Gadis itu terus memikirkannya, untuk melupakan kejadian itu saja tidak mungkin bisa, tau kenapa? Karena gadis itu tidak bisa melupakannya, tidak dapat melupakan 'momen langka' yang tidak sengaja dibuat olehnya bersama Akashi Seijuurou. Bersikap tidak mengenalnya? Tidak mungkin. Perlu bertahun-tahun untuk akrab dengan vampire merah itu, dan sekarang dia disuruh untuk melupakannya? Ayolah, itu tidak mungkin. Sejak saat itu, dia jarang bertemu si vampire merah, lebih tepatnya tidak pernah.

Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu sering memikirkan si vampire merah, apa mungkin dia dibenci olehnya sampai-sampai kata-kata itu diungkapkan oleh Akashi seijuurou padanya. Entahlah. Yang jelas, setiap gadis itu mengingatnya kembali, dadanya terasa sesak. Entah apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Yang jelas, dia tidak ingin Akashi menjauh darinya, apalagi meninggalkannya.

Apa sebenarnya yang dia rasakan?

Untuk meredakan rasa aneh yang hampir saja membuatnya frustasi, selama satu minggu dia habiskan untuk melakukan investigasi bersama Kise Ryoko, itu juga diizinkan karena dia sedikit memaksa untuk ikut. Jika tidak seperti itu, dia mungkin hampir gila memikirkan kata-kata Akashi, berada di mansion terus-terusan membuat perasaannya tidak karuan. Beruntungnya dari investigasi itu selain dapat membuatnya sedikit melupakan kata-kata akashi, dia juga mendapat beberapa informasi berharga, diantaranya adalah pergerakan kelompok vampire gila yang mulai bergerak kembali. Mereka mulai mencari buruan untuk santapannya dan yang diincar adalah ras setengah penyihir.

Esok gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu kembali dilibatkan dalam investigasi khusus dan juga sangat rahasia, bersama dengan ketujuh vampire yang selalu ada bersamanya, dan tentu saja dalam investigasi ini memungkinkan bertemu dengan si vampire merah, dalang dari seluruh kebimbangan yang dia rasakan selama seminggu ini. Gadis itu menatap tempat tidur berukuran _king size_ , disana sudah tergeletak berbagai ukuran pistol dan juga peluru-pelurunya, Memang besok hanya melakukan investigasi, namun seorang vampire merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou mengeluarkan titahnya untuk mempersiapkan diri takut-takut terjadi pertarungan yang tidak diinginkan seperti waktu itu. Konsekuensinya, mereka harus dibekali persenjataan yang lumayan banyak.

Gadis itu kembali langit malam, memandangi bulan dan bintang yang memancarkan cahaya di langit malam.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, mereka berangkat menuju ke desa tujuan utama investigasi ini. Menurut bawahan Kuroko yang beberapa hari lalu melakukan investigasi ke desa itu, ada suatu kejanggalan yang terjadi saat mereka memeriksanya. Saat menapaki jalan setapak menuju desa itu, saat mereka melewati gerbang masuk desa, entah kenapa mereka selalu kehilangan arah dan tiba-tiba kembali ke tempat semula, yaitu jalan setapak yang pertama kali mereka menginjakkan kaki ditempat itu, akibatnya mereka menyangka tempat itu seperti sebuah labirin. Analisa pertama, dapat diambil hipotesis, mungkin desa itu dilindungi oleh sihir, dan jika beruntung, 'mungkin' mereka dapat menemukan penyihir lain seperti Sakura. Keberadaan Sakura disini adalah sebagai radar sihir, karena Sakura dapat merasakan energi sihir yang ada disekitarnya.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju desa tersebut, Sakura tidak dapat melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang duduk di kursi depan disamping Midorima yang menyetir mobil. Sikap Akashi terkesan biasa, bahkan seolah tidak terjadi apapun.

Apa dia sudah melupakan kejadian seminggu yang lalu?

Sampai di tempat tujuan, mereka disambut oleh kabut tebal yang menghalangi pandangan. Mereka terpaksa turun dari mobil karena keterbatasan pandangan yang diakibatkan oleh adanya kabut. Mereka berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak, semakin dalam mereka mendekat ke desa maka semakin tebal pula kabut yang menghalangi mereka. Sampai beberapa langkah lagi mereka sampai di gerbang desa, Sakura merasakan ada sihir aneh yang menghalangi.

" _Chotto matte…_ ada sihir disini…" ujarnya.

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya diikuti oleh ketujuh vampire yang juga melakukan hal yang sama, kurang lebih jarak mereka dengan gerbang desa hanya berjarak satu meter. Sakura memungut sebuah batu berukuran sedang, lalu melemparnya ke arah gerbang desa, dan batu itu menghilang.

"Ehhh?!" ujar Kise terkejut, sementara vampire lain hanya melongo melihat kejadian aneh itu.

"Teleportasi…" gumam Sakura, dia melirik Kise dan melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Jika kita melewati gerbang itu, maka kita akan berpindah ke tempat lain dalam hitungan waktu yang sangat singkat."

"Jadi inikah sebabnya bawahanku tidak bisa masuk ke desa ini?" Tanya Kuroko.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku rasa pelindung ini yang membuat mereka kembali ke jalan sebelumnya, selain itu kurasa pelindung ini membentang mengelilingi wilayah desa,"

"Dengan kata lain, walau kita mencoba masuk dari sisi yang berbeda pun, kita akan tetap kembali ke tempat semula, begitu kan?" ujar Aomine.

Sakura mengangguk.

Kise menatap Aomine dengan tatapan tak percaya, "Tumben otakmu encer dalam hal seperti ini Ahominecchi, biasanya otakmu itu kan encernya saat menyangkut Mai-chan."

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu, Ryoko-chan…" Aomine menyeringai sedikit menggoda, membuat Kise sedikit merinding.

"Sekarang, kita harus bagaimana?" Tanya Momoi.

"Sakurachin, punya ide?" Tanya Murasakibara.

"Aku akan membuat sedikit celah agar kita bisa masuk…" Sakura merapal mantra, tanda dipunggung tangan kanannya bersinar kembali. Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuk membuka pelindung itu, dan juga sempat terjadi percikan listrik kecil yang berasal dari tolakan sihir. Setelah berhasil terbuka, mereka segera masuk dan menutup pelindung itu kembali. Keberadaan pelindung itu sedikit membantu mereka, lumayan untuk mengganggu beberapa vampire yang mengincar desa itu agar tersesat.

Reaksi pertama yang mereka dapat dari salah satu penghuni desa itu adalah sebuah teriakan. Dan teriakan itu mengundang penduduk desa yang lain untuk berkumpul dan mengepung mereka dengan berbekal berbagai senjata seperti _katana,_ sabit seperti _shinigami_ dan lainnya. Penduduk desa ini cukup banyak, Sakura merasakan beberapa dari penduduk ini tergolong setengah penyihir, seperti dugaan sebelumnya.

"Vampire sialan, kenapa bisa menembus pelindung itu?!" ujar seorang kakek tua yang menodongkan _katana_ pada Akashi. Bisa dilihat jika kakek itu sangat ketakutan, kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang _katana_ bergetar hebat.

"Kami tidak berniat untuk memangsa kalian-nodayo." Ujar Midorima.

"Itu benar, kami datang kemari dengan maksud baik." Tambah Kuroko.

Sebelum terjadi percekcokan lebih lanjut, suara seseorang terdengar dan adu mulut antar warga dan vampire itu pun berhenti,

"Ada ribut-ribut apa ini?" seorang pemuda tiba-tiba muncul menerobos kerumunan penduduk desa. Orang itu tampaknya pimpinan di desa ini, dilihat dari reaksi penduduk yang membuka jalan untuk orang itu sambil membungkukkan badannya sebagai tanda hormat. Dia termasuk orang yang dihormati, bisa dibilang seperti itu.

Orang itu berambut hitam dengan iris berwarna abu terang, memiliki tatapan mata tajam, dan ditangannya dia membawa _katana_ yang siap dia gunakan untuk menyerang, "Kenapa vampire bisa masuk ke desa ini?" Orang itu menarik _katana_ -nya dan menodongkannya pada Akashi.

"Kami tidak ada maksud jahat kemari, jadi turunkan _katana_ yang kau pegang." Ujar Akashi dingin.

Keadaan jadi hening saat kedua mahluk ini saling berhadapan, dan menatap satu sama lain dengan tatapan saling mengintimidasi.

 _'Dia setengah penyihir'_ batin Sakura saat melihat orang itu.

"Untuk apa aku percaya pada iblis sepertimu?" Tanya orang itu dengan sarkastik.

Sakura melangkah maju dan berdiri di depan Akashi, "Kumohon dengarkan kami, kami tidak ada maksud jahat…" Sakura menurunkan _katana_ orang itu sedikit dengan jari telunjuknya.

Pemuda itu melihat tajam Sakura, sebelum akhirnya dia menyadari ada sebuah tanda unik yang ada di punggung tangan kanannya. Tanda bukti bahwa gadis itu adalah seorang penyihir, "Ka-kau…" pemuda itu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum melanjutkan ucapannya, "Tidak mungkin…"

"Kami datang kemari dengan maksud baik, sungguh. Izinkan kami untuk bicara…" ujar Momoi.

Pemuda itu menyarungkan kembali _katana-_ nya, dan menyuruh mereka mengikutinya, tidak lupa banyak pengawal yang berjaga disamping kiri-kanan mereka.

.

.

.

"Katakan apa maksudnya ini, ketua vampire Akashi Seijuurou?" Tanya pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya meminta kalian menuruti rencana kami untuk memindahkan seluruh warga di desa ini ke Rakuzan." Ujar Akashi.

Sekarang mereka berada di ruang tamu sebuah rumah yang cukup besar, dan sekarang sedang terjadi proses introgasi oleh si pemuda tadi. Mereka duduk di sofa lusuh berhadap-hadapan. Pemuda itu bernama Nijimura Shuuzou, seseorang yang berstatus satu perempat manusia biasa dan tiga perempat penyihir, seorang pemimpin desa dan pembuat pelindung desa.

"Kami datang kemari untuk mengamankan penduduk disini, agar tidak diburu oleh kelompok kriminal vampire penyebab _Bloody Christmas_ sepuluh tahun yang lalu-ssu…" jawab Kise,

"Kami tidak berniat untuk memangsa kalian, sungguh." Tambah Momoi.

"Dengarkan Penjelasan kami dulu, kami mohon." Ujar Kuroko angkat bicara.

Setelah berhasil meyakinkan pemuda itu untuk mendengar penjelasan mereka, Akashi mulai menceritakan seluruh kejadian demi kejadian yang dimulai dari _Bloody Christmas_ , memberitahunya siapa itu Sakura lalu keterkaitan antara ketua klan vampire yang melindunginya selama ini, status Sakura yang sudah diketahui oleh kelompok vampire Haizaki sehingga sekarang gadis itu menjadi incatan utama dari vampire itu, hingga maksud kedatangan mereka ke desa ini. Tidak mudah untuk meyakinkan Nijimura agar ikut bekerjasama, pemuda itu tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya. Dia sangat keras kepala.

"Kumohon, ikutlah bersama kami ke Rakuzan, tempat ini terlalu berbahaya untuk kalian…" ujar Sakura.

Nijimura menggebrak Meja, "Apa maksudnya seorang penyihir berdarah murni sepertimu sampai-sampai memihak vampire? Apa kau tidak merasa jika kau itu dimanfaatkan oleh mereka?"

"Mereka tidak memanfaatkanku, sungguh…" Sakura mulai tertekan, dia mengepalkan kedua tangannya yang berada dipangkuannya, "Akashi-san dan yang lainnya menjagaku selama ini, dan mereka tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang aneh padaku! Bahkan mereka tidak pernah meminum darahku sekalipun…"

Nijimura memicingkan matanya dan nada bicaranya mulai meninggi, "Untuk apa aku percaya pada ketua vampire yang gagal menjaga perjanjian antara vampire dan penyihir hingga seperti ini? Tidak mungkin aku percaya pada penghianat seperti dia!"

"Percayalah pada kami-ssu…"

"Kami hanya ingin mengakhiri semua ini agar keadaan kembali damai seperti dulu-nodayo"

"Percayalah pada kami, Nijimura-san…" mohon Sakura.

"Untuk apa aku percaya pada penyihir rendah sepertimu? Apa kau sudah jadi budaknya sampai kau terus membela mereka?"

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, kepalan tangannya semakin mengeras sebelum akhirnya dia bicara, "Aku percaya pada Akashi-san, Midorima-san, Aomine-san, Murasakibara-san, Kuroko-san, Momoi-san, dan juga Kise-san…" Sakura menatap Nijimura, "Mereka selalu menjagaku, Akashi-san juga menyimpan penyesalan akibat kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, apa kalian tidak mengerti beban yang ditanggungnya selama ini? Jika kalian terus-menerus menyalahkan Akashi-san karena kejadian itu, seharusnya kalian juga menyalahkanku! Akulah penyihir murni terakhir yang masih hidup, tidak bisa mnyelamatkan klannya, membiarkan ratusan nyawa melayang malam itu, sementara aku sendiri dibiarkan hidup, apakah itu adil?"

Gadis itu tidak terima jika Nijimura terus-terusan memojokkan Akashi dengan mengait-ngaitkannya pada insiden sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Akashi-lah yang menyelamatkannya, merawatnya, dan melindunginya selama ini sehingga dia bisa bertahan hidup sampai saat ini. Selain itu juga keenam vampire lain juga ikut ambil bagian dalam hal merawatnya dan melindunginya. Mereka bukan penghianat, Sakura percaya itu. Karena hal itulah, gadis yang lumayan irit bicara ini sampai berani mengungkapkan kata-kata seperti itu pada Nijimura. Dia hanya ingin orang itu mengerti, jika tidak semua vampire itu jahat.

"Sebernarnya siapa kau sampai-sampai berani mengatakan hal seperti itu, hah?!" Nijimura berdecak kesal.

Sakura tersentak, apakah dia harus mengatakan kenyataan yang sebenarnya? Kenyataan yang hanya diketahui oleh dirinya dan Akashi? Sakura menghela nafas panjang, jika untuk membuat Nijimura mempercayai mereka, maka dia harus mengungkapkannya. Sakura menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan serius, "Aku adalah putri dari Ketua klan penyihir yang saat itu melakukan perjanjian bersama Akashi-san…"

"Sakuracchi/Sakura-chan/Sakurachin/Sakura/Sakura-san?!" ucap Kise, Midorima, Momoi, Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Aomine serempak. Mereka terlalu terkejut karena mengetahui kenyataan gadis itu yang baru mereka ketahui. Sementara Akashi tetap tenang tidak menunjukkan reaksi seperti keenam vampire lain.

Sakura melanjutkan kembali kata-katanya, "Seharusnya kau juga ikut menyalahkanku, ayahku, ketua klan penyihir yang gagal melindungi klannya sehingga keadaan menjadi rumit seperti ini," jeda sejenak, "Ayahku gagal melindungi klan, dan juga ikut terbunuh dalam insiden itu…"

Akashi akhirnya angkat bicara, "Jadi apa keputusanmu sekarang, Nijimura Shuuzou? Ikut bersama kami atau tetap tinggal ditempat ini menunggu vampire sialan itu memangsa kalian?"

"Nijimura-san, ikutlah bersama kami. Aku yakin vampire-vampire itu cepat atau lambat dapat membobol pelindung disekitar desa…" tambah Sakura.

Nijimura tampak sedang berpikir keras, keputusannya menjadi penentu nasib warga desa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya saat ini, "Apa aku bisa mempercayai kalian?"

"Tentu, kami serius!" jawab Akashi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengikuti rencana kalian…" ujar Nijimura.

Rencana mereka berjalan dengan lancar, sekarang mereka sedang mengevakuasi warga desa dengan mengangkutnya dengan menggunakan mobil truk yang akan membawa mereka ke Rakuzan. Tidak tanggung-tanggung yang jadi pengawal dalam evakuasi ini sendiri adalah enam orang ketua klan vampire dan juga seorang penyihir. Misi mereka berjalan lancar.

.

.

.

Musim dingin yang semakin dekat, hembusan angin malam membawa helaian daun _maple_ kering yang terjatuh dari tangkainya, suhu udara yang semakin menurun, disebuah ruangan redup dengan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam, berlampukan cahaya bulan yang menyelusup masuk melalui jendela besar yang sengaja dibiarkan terbuka disamping piano, kedua insan itu bertemu.

"Akashi-san, kenapa ada disini?"

Gadis bermanik _aquamarine_ itu memandangi Akashi yang baru saja masuk ke ruangan itu. Vampire merah itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju si gadis yang sedang termenung di kursi piano, menghentikan permainan pianonya karena menyadari kehadirannya tadi, bahkan jari-jemarinya masih menyentuh _tuts_ pianonya. Akashi tiba-tiba duduk disamping gadis itu, sempat dia melihat semburat merah muda tergambar di pipi gadis itu saat dia meliriknya sebentar.

" _Go-gomen…_ tanpa izin aku masuk ke ruangan ini, bahkan memainkan pianonya…" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu hendak berdiri dari posisinya yang sekarang dan keluar dari ruangan itu, namun Akashi memegang pergelangan tangannya mencegah gadis itu pergi dari ruangan itu, dari sisinya.

"A-Akashi-san…"

"Tetaplah disini, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu…" ujarnya.

Gadis itu sekilas menatap Akashi sebelum akhirnya memandangi deretan _tuts_ piano berwarna hitam-putih yang ada dihadapannya, "Ada apa?"

" _Arigatou…_ "

"Untuk?"

"Kau telah membantuku untuk meyakinkan Nijimura tadi, jika kau tidak membantuku, aku tidak yakin Nijimura tidak akan setuju dengan rencanaku."

Sakura melirik Akashi dan tersenyum, " _Douitashimashite._ "

"Satu lagi…"

"Hm?"

Akashi ingat saat gadis itu berkata pada Nijimura agar orang itu tidak terus memojokkan Akashi dan menyebutnya penghianat, "Mungkin tadi kau hanya mengatakannya secara spontan, tapi itu membuatku sedikit senang karena kau membelaku di depan Nijimura…"

Pipi Sakura merona merah, jadi sedikit salah tingkah, "Hm, tidak tahu kenapa kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja tanpa aku sadari…" Sakura menekan satu _tuts_ piano, "Aku tidak suka saat orang itu menjelek-jelekkan Akashi-san dan yang lainnya, seolah tahu kejadian yang sebenarnya padahal dia tidak tahu apapun, lagipula aku juga merasa ikut bersalah dalam insiden itu…" Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Aku tidak tahan Akashi-san yang selalu disalahkan, menanggung seluruh beban, padahal aku sendiri juga seharusnya ikut disalahkan. Aku putri dari ketua klan penyihir yang gagal menyelamatkan klannya sendiri dan satu-satunya yang selamat dari insiden itu…" lanjut Sakura.

Akashi menekan satu _tuts_ piano, "Hm, aku mengerti… baru kali ini aku melihatmu terlihat kesal sekali…"

Mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya tertawa.

Sakura menekan _tuts_ piano lagi dan jari-jarinya memainkan sebuah lagu, " _Nee…_ Akashi-san, kenapa berkata seperti itu? menyuruhku untuk tidak mengenalmu? Apa kau membenciku, Akashi-san?"

Akashi tersenyum, "Aku tarik ucapanku tempo hari, dan juga aku tidak mungkin membencimu, Sakura…"

" _Sokka…_ syukurlah…"

 _Jadi, segala hal yang membuatku utuh_

 _Sekarang akan aku berikan padamu_

 _Aku milikmu…_

Mereka memainkan piano yang ada dihadapannya bersama-sama, saling memainkan melodi lagu itu dengan jari-jari mereka yang menekan setiap _tuts_ sehingga menghasilkan sebuah melodi yang indah.

 _Hey, ini pertama kalinya sejak aku lahir_

 _Aku mampu tertawa seperti ini_

 _Aku yakin_

 _Aku berjalan dijalan yang penuh dengan kesalahan_

 _Hanya demi hari ini_

 _Seluruhnya oleh diriku_

Akashi memutar memori didalam pikirannya, sedikit bernostalgia mengingat masa lalu ketika dirinya masih selalu memainkan piano di tempat ini dengan mendiang ibunya, kala itu dia sangat senang. Dan sekarang rasa senang itu kembali dirasakan olehnya, padahal dia pikir dia tidak dapat merasakannya lagi setelah sekian lama, namun saat ini, dia kembali merasakannya, ini karena gadis itu, gadis yang baru saja disadari olehnya menjadi pelengkap dirinya.

 _Jauh, jauh sekali, sejauh mata melihat_

 _Bersama denganmu dan memegang tanganmu_

 _Kita kan pergi kemanapun selamanya_

 _Jadi katakan, "kau tak sendirian lagi"_

 _Dan tertawalah_

Rasa bimbang yang dirasakan oleh gadis itu kini perlahan memudar, tergantikan dengan perasaan hangat yang dibuat oleh Akashi. Obat yang dapat mengobati rasa bimbang yang dibuat oleh si vampire merah itu ternyata dirinya sendiri.

Ya, hanya dia yang dapat mengobatinya.

Terperangkap di dunia yang sunyi, gadis itu akhirnya terbebas karena ditemukan oleh sosoknya.

 _Itu sesuatu yang penting yang harus kau lindungi sekarang_

 _Tapi ketika kau tak berdaya dan pasrah_

 _Ketika kau kehilangan kekuatanmu, kegelapan memudarkanmu,_

 _Dan kau tertelan keputus asaan_

 _Karena aku akan menjadi cahaya yang menyinarimu_

 _Bahkan raja dunia pun bisa kuserahkan_

 _Jadi, segalanya yang membuaku utuh_

 _Sekarang aku kan memberikannya padamu_

 _Aku milikmu_

Masa lalu yang kejam dan menyakitkan, seolah tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk menghadapi masa depan. Memerangkap mereka dalam kenangan masa lalu dan belenggu takdir yang tidak mengizinkan mereka untuk kabur. Namun karena kehadirannya, ada secercah harapan untuk mengubah takdir masing-masing dan rasa untuk melindungi apa yang ingin kau lindungi mulai muncul.

 _Hey, ada banyak kebahagiaan di dunia ini_

 _Jika kita bersama suatu hari nanti_

 _Jika seseorang menyebutmu pembohong_

 _Dan mencoba tuk melukaimu dengan kata-kata menyakitkan_

 _Jika dunia mencoba tuk memakaikanmu mahkota duri_

 _Tanpa mencoba tuk mempercayaimu_

 _Aku akan berada disisimu dan taka da orang lain_

 _Aku tahu kesepian dan kesakitanmu_

 _Jadi, segalanya yang membuatku utuh,_

 _Sekarang aku kan memberikannya padamu_

 _Ah~ aku milikmu_

Tidak ada yang mengerti dirimu selain aku, aku tahu segala yang kau rasakan karena kita sama-sama mempunyai goresan takdir yang sama. Aku tahu rasanya ketika semua orang selalu menyalahkanmu atas kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu, aku mengerti semua penderitaanmu dan beban yang selalu kau sembunyikan, Akashi Seijuurou.

 _Karena jika kau bisa mengerti diriku suatu hari nanti_

 _Lalu ku dengan pasti ada di tempat itu_

 _Bahkan pecahan harapan ada disana_

 _Jika aku sesuatu yang tak ada_

 _Kau akan melupakanku_

 _Aku tahu itu lebih baik dari orang lain lakukan_

 _Jadi sekarang, aku kan berikan segalanya, demi dirimu_

Permainan piano selesai, mereka saling bertatapan sebelum akhirnya akashi melakukan sesuatu diluar kesadarannya. Dengan refleks, dia melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuh gadis itu, memeluknya erat. Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, kenapa kali ini dia merasakan perasaan aneh ketika akashi memeluknya? Padahal sebelumnya dia tidak merasakan hal itu. Bahkan hangat tubuh Akashi terasa hingga membuat kedua pipinya terasa panas dan merona merah. Kali ini, dia merasakan rasa nyaman, berbeda dengan pelukan sebelumnya, ada yang berbeda dengan pelukan Akashi saat ini.

"A-Akashi… san…"

"Aku janji, aku akan mengembalikan dunia yang kacau ini seperti semula, tanpa ada lagi peperangan antara ras yang berbeda…"

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

 **Realize**

 **Review?**

* * *

Oh iya, tadi ada translate Indonesia dari lagu Supercell yang judulnya My Dearest, author lagi suka banget sama lagu itu soalnya, apalagi kalo dengerin piano covernya, emhhh~ mantap deh…

 **Balasan review:**

 **LeafandFlower** : iya, sebenernya author juga ga kebayang pas nulis kise taruhan sama aomine itu, hahahah tapi apa daya jari-jari author nulis itu, yaudah deh dibiarin aja…

 **AoiKitahara** : ntar juga bakal diisep kok, hahaha tunggu aja, ntar dikasih tau deh alasannya ngga munculin adegan isep darah selama chapter sebelum-sebelumnya, tunggu aja ya, yang sabar. Hahaha

 **michelle hadiwijaya** : makasih udah baca review, baca dll fic ini =)

 **Mutsuki Yoyuki** : maafin ya, cerita nya emang begini adanya, hehehe. Maaf juga kalo ga sesuai harapan :') author udh berusaha sebaik mungkin nulis cerita aneh bin ajaib ini…

 **Hoggy Wartty part 2** : siap lanjut ko sama cerita ini. Makasih udah review ya…

 **Yuurei-kun** : errr, oh iya? Aku belum nonton owari no seraph loh pas bikin fic ini…

 **HikarinRin23** : makasih buat reviewnya =)


	7. Chapter 7

Author mau minta maaf karena update-nya kelamaan gara-gara disibukkan dengan aktifitas pergi pagi pulang malem karena kerja praktek ditambah author kena WB (lagi) dan malah sibuk gambar hahaha

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 7** – Realize

Seorang gadis berjubah hitam dengan pakaian compang-camping berlari melewati jalanan hutan yang cukup terjal dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, tidak peduli dengan kakinya yang terluka akibat bergesekan dengan bebatuan dan ranting pohon kering yang cukup tajam di jalan yang telah dia lewati tadi, dia terus berlari tanpa memperdulikan kakinya yang terluka karena tidak mengenakan alas kaki.

Dalam jarak beberapa meter dibelakang gadis itu, lima orang vampire tengah mengejarnya. Keadaan malam ini sangat tidak menguntungkan untuk gadis itu, suasana hutan pada malam hari yang memang pada dasarnya gelap ditambah awan hitam yang menghalangi cahaya bulan benar-benar membatasi jarak pandangnya sehingga dia berlari tak tentu arah, sedangkan untuk para vampire yang mengejarnya, bukanlah hal sulit untuk melihat dengan keadaan seperti ini karena mereka dianugerahi mata yang tajam untuk melihat di kegelapan.

Tidak lama setelah itu titik-titik air hujan mulai turun dari langit, membuat tanah yang gadis itu pijaki menjadi agak licin dan jika dia tidak berhati-hati dia bisa saja tergelincir. Kelima vampire yang tengah mengejarnya mulai kehilangan jejak gadis itu.

"Sial!"

"Larinya cepat sekali, bahkan di keadaan hutan yang gelap seperti ini dia berhasil menghindari kita!"

"Aku tidak bisa mencium bau gadis itu, gara-gara hujan sialan ini!"

"Padahal dia santapan yang lumayan lezat untuk kita…"

"Pasti dia belum terlalu jauh pergi dari sini, ayo terus cari dia sebelum vampire lain mendapatkannya! Kita tidak bisa menyerahkan santapan selezat itu pada yang lain!"

Sementara gadis itu terus berlari dengan langkah yang semakin melambat karena terlalu lelah, sesekali dia hampir terpeleset karena air hujan yang turun membuat tanah disekitar hutan menjadi licin. Sampai ditengah hutan, dia berhenti berlari dan jatuh terduduk ditanah, sebelah tangannya memegang dadanya yang sedikit sesak karena kekurangan oksigen akibat berlari dan juga dia dapat merasakan degup jantungnya yang berdetak sangat cepat. Gadis itu mulai mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal, sesekali dia merasakan aura disekitar tempat dia sekarang, rasanya masih terlalu cepat untuk tenang karena vampire yang mengejarnya masih ada di suatu tempat di hutan itu siap untuk menangkapnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu mencoba untuk berdiri dengan bertumpu pada batang pohon yang ada disebelahnya. Kakinya terasa sangat berat untuk melangkah, namun vampire-vampire itu hampir mencapai tempat dimana dia berada sekarang, gadis itu tidak bisa bersantai-santai, dia tidak mau berakhir ditangan kelima vampire itu. Sampai beberapa meter lagi kelima vampire itu menemukannya, gadis itu sedikit panik sampai-sampai dia tidak menyadari tanah yang diinjaknya sangat licin dan membuatnya tergelincir, dia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas tempat dia terjatuh, semuanya sangat gelap. Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, dia mendengar suara air deras yang mengalir semakin dekat, tubuhnya melayang sebelum akhirnya dia merasakan dinginnya air mengenai kulit tubuhnya dan menyeret tubuhnya mengikuti arus air.

.

.

.

 _Siapapun… kumohon, tolong aku…_

Sakura tiba-tiba terbangun dari tidurnya, dilihatnya jam yang menggantung didinding menunjukkan pukul dua dini hari, gadis itu mendengar suara hujan deras yang disusul dengan sambaran petir tengah mewarnai suasana malam ini. Dilihatnya Momoi dan Kise yang tidur di samping ranjangnya masih tertidur pulas, tidak terganggu oleh suara petir dan hujan deras ini. Entah kenapa perasaan gadis itu sangat tidak enak, dia tidak bisa kembali menutup matanya.

Dengan enggan gadis itu turun dari tempat tidurnya dan melangkah menuju pintu kamar, bermaksud untuk mengambil segelas air putih didapur. Ketika keluar dari kamar, suasana mansion ini sangat sepi, lorong-lorong hanya disinari oleh lampu kecil di samping dinding, bisa dibilang ini sangat menyeramkan. Gadis itu terus berjalan menyusuri lorong dan tidak lama kemudian dia sampai didepan pintu dapur.

Gadis itu heran ketika melihat sosok vampire merah yang juga sedang berada di dapur, duduk di sebuah kursi dengan meja kecil didepannya, "Akashi-san?"

Akashi melirik Sakura, "Kau tidak bisa tidur juga?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun, mungkin karena hujan deras diluar…" Sakura tersenyum.

Gadis itu mengambil sebuah gelas dan menuangkan air ke dalamnya, lalu duduk disamping kursi Akashi, "Akashi-san, tumben sekali kau terbangun malam-malam begini…"

Akashi melirik Sakura, "Entahlah, tadi aku merasa terbangun karena sesuatu…"

"Eh? Aku juga!" Sakura mengerjapkan matanya sembari melihat kearah Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau bisa terbangun? Jangan katakan kalau kau terbangun karena takut dengan suara petir." Akashi terkikik geli.

"Akashi-san, kau tau kan kalau aku tidak takut dengan suara petir!" ujar Sakura sedikit kesal.

"Kalau begitu kenapa?"

Tatapan Sakura berubah serius, dia menatap Akashi lekat-lekat, "Aku… mendengar suara seorang gadis minta tolong…" wajah gadis itu berubah jadi pucat.

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Aku juga sama…" Akashi menatap Sakura yang berwajah pucat, "Mungkin itu suara roh di mansion ini…" goda Akashi.

Sakura bergidik ngeri, sebenarnya dia sangat takut dengan hal mistis seperti hantu dan mahluk halus lainnya, Akashi yang tau akan hal ini suka menggodanya, "Serius Akashi-san?! Itu bohong kan? Tidak ada hantu disini kan?" ujarnya sedikit panik.

Semenjak kejadian malam itu diruang piano, keanehan seorang Akashi Seijuurou meningkat. Mahluk ini lebih sering mengobrol dengan Sakura, bahkan jika ada misi yang mengharuskan dirinya untuk pergi, vampire merah itu selalu mengajak Sakura untuk menemaninya. Dan yang lebih parah, vampire merah ini sering menggoda si gadis penyihir. Memang tidak masalah jika Akashi selalu menggodanya, tetapi gadis itu merasa tidak nyaman karena diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou yang dikenalnya sebagai seseorang dengan sikap dingin yang berlebihan kini selalu menggodanya seperti itu, sikapnya itu sangat bertolak belakang dengan sebelumnya. Perubahan sikap Akashi yang terlalu tiba-tiba itu bukankah menyeramkan?

Akashi berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat ekspresi panik gadis disampingnya, "Ayolah Sakura, tidak ada mahluk seperti itu di zaman seperti ini!" Akashi mencubit pipi gadis itu.

" _Ittai, ittai Akashi-san!"_ Sakura sedikit merintih, sebelum akhirnya si vampire merah melepaskan cubitan pada pipinya dan gadis itu langsung mengusap bekas cubitan yang memerah, "Tapi kenapa ya, aku rasa itu bukan halusinasi…"

Akashi terdiam sejenak, "Aku juga punya firasat yang sama, entah kenapa aku bisa mendapat mimpi aneh sebelum aku mendengar suara itu." Akashi melirik Sakura, "Tiba-tiba aku memimpikan seorang gadis tengah berlari menerobos hutan karena dikejar oleh sesuatu…"

"Aku juga, aku mimpi ada seorang gadis berjubah hitam sedang dikejar oleh beberapa orang vampire, dia berlari seorang diri melewati hutan yang gelap…" potong Sakura, raut wajah gadis itu kini menunjukkan keheranan.

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan, "Sakura, apa mungkin seorang penyihir bisa bertukar pesan pada penyihir lain melalui telepati?" Tanya Akashi.

"Aku belum pernah mendengarnya, tapi aku rasa mungkin bisa… ibuku pernah bilang jika seorang penyihir berdarah murni dapat mengendalikan sihir sesuka hatinya berbeda dengan penyihir darah campuran yang tidak bisa menggunakan sihir. Tapi penyihir darah campuran dianugerahi dengan kemampuan khusus yang tidak dimiliki oleh penyihir murni…"

"Dengan kata lain, mungkin ini adalah perbuatan seorang penyihir darah campuran dengan kemampuan khusus pada kita agar kita bisa menolongnya…" Akashi berpikir, "Jika kita mendapatkan penyihir itu, mungkin kemampuannya bisa berguna untuk kita…"

Akashi tiba-tiba saja memejamkan matanya cukup lama, membuat gadis yang duduk disampingnya keheranan sebelum akhirnya dia membuka kedua matanya, "Sakura, kita akan mencari penyihir itu." Ujar Akashi tiba-tiba.

"Akashi-san? Tidak mungkin! Kita tidak tahu keberadaan gadis itu! Aku juga tidak bisa melacaknya seperti alat pelacak!"

Akashi melirik Sakura, "Percayalah pada firasatku, Sakura…" Akashi tersenyum, "Firasatku selalu benar."

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun… kau yakin hanya akan pergi berdua dengan Sakura-chan?" Tanya Momoi sedikit khawatir.

Akashi mengangguk, "Wilayah yang akan aku datangi adalah sebagian dari wilayah musuh, jika kita pergi bersama-sama maka akan sangat merepotkan…"

Momoi dan Kise masih heran dengan keputusan si vampire merah ini yang selalu tiba-tiba, bahkan sekarang pun mereka tidak mengerti tujuan seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang membawa Sakura pergi bersamanya menuju ke salah satu wilayah yang cukup terpencil dan belakangan diketahui jika wilayah itu adalah sebagian wilayah yang dikuasai oleh musuh. Mereka tidak habis pikir Akashi nekat untuk membawa Sakura ke wilayah musuh, bukankah itu sangat beresiko jika mereka sampai diserang oleh musuh dan Sakura tertangkap?

Saat ini Sakura dan Akashi sudah berada dalam mobil milik Akashi yang akan digunakan oleh mereka untuk pergi ke daerah tersebut. Akashi sudah siap mengendarai mobilnya untuk segera pergi dari mansion akan tetapi dihalangi oleh Kise dan Momoi yang sangat khawatir dengan keadaan gadis penyihir yang sedang duduk manis disamping kursi kemudi Akashi.

"Akashicchi, Sakuracchi, apa kalian yakin hanya akan pergi berdua saja?" Tanya Kise.

"Tenang saja Kise-san, kami pasti akan baik-baik saja ko…" jawab Sakura.

"Bukan begitu masalahnya Sakura-chan!" Momoi sedikit kesal, "Wilayah yang akan kalian datangi itu wilayah musuh loh, sangat berbahaya jika kau tertangkap Sakura-chan!"

Akashi melirik Momoi dengan tatapan tajamnya yang sedikit menakutkan, "Satsuki, aku yang akan melindungi Sakura, jangan khawatir…"

Momoi bergidik ngeri begitupula dengan Kise, mereka diam seribu bahasa ketika Akashi sudah mengeluarkan tatapan tajamnya pada mereka. Mereka tidak mau menerima hukuman dari vampire merah itu, jadi lebih baik menuruti perintahnya saja walau mereka tidak sepenuhnya setuju.

"Momoi-san, Kise-san, jangan khawatir, aku bisa melindungi diriku ko…" Sakura tersenyum, "Lagipula ada Akashi-san bersamaku…"

"Satsuki, Ryoko, aku ada permintaan…" sambung Akashi.

"Katakan saja Akashi-kun…" Ujar Momoi.

"Sebelum aku kembali ke mansion, tolong kerjakan tugas yang akan aku berikan pada kalian…"

Momoi dan Kise mengangguk.

"Pertama, Satsuki dan Tetsuya aku ingin kalian mengintai hutan di sebelah barat daya dekat dengan perbatasan, laporkan apa yang kalian temukan di hutan itu ketika aku kembali."

"Um, Baiklah." Momoi mengangguk.

"Kedua, Ryoko aku ingin kau membebaskan penduduk disebuah desa terpencil yang berada di wilayahmu, bersama dengan Daiki."

"Kenapa harus bersama Aominecchi-ssu?" Kise protes.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Akashi menatap Kise dengan tatapan dinginnya yang cukup membuat Kise Ryoko bergidik. Mau tidak mau, Kise menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Ketiga, aku ingin kalian menyampaikan hal ini pada Shintaro, Atsushi dan Nijimura," Akashi diam sejenak, "Aku ingin Atsushi membantu Shintaro menyiapkan obat-obatan dan alat medis. Lalu untuk Nijimura, aku ingin dia menyiapkan ruangan kosong di tempat penampungan."

"Kami mengerti, Akashi-kun." Jawab Mereka berdua kompak.

"Jika sudah selesai dengan tugas kalian, aku perintahkan kalian untuk kembali ke Rakuzan beserta dengan hal yang kalian temukan di tempat-tempat yang telah kalian datangi." Lanjut Akashi.

Momoi dan Kise mengangguk.

Akashi menghidupkan mesin mobil dan tancap gas meninggalkan mansion, Momoi dan Kise masih tidak mengerti dengan maksud perintah Akashi, sebuah tanda Tanya besar muncul di pikiran mereka. Yang jelas, seluruh perintah dari Akashi selalu mempunyai tujuan tertentu, dan mereka yakin bahwa tujuannya selalu tepat. Mereka tidak bisa meragukan pemikiran seorang Akashi Seijuurou, karena firasatnya tidak pernah meleset.

Akashi dan Sakura baru saja melewati gerbang mansion, Sakura penasaran dengan maksud Akashi yang memberikan perintah seperti tadi pada bawahannya, "Akashi-san, kenapa kau tiba-tiba menyuruh Kise-san dan Momoi-san juga yang lain untuk melakukan peritahmu yang tadi?" Tanya Sakura.

"Saat kita kembali, kau akan tau…"

.

.

.

Sakura dan Akashi sudah tiba di tempat tujuannya, mereka keluar dari dalam mobil dan disambut dengan sinar terik matahari yang menyelusup masuk melewati celah-celah daun pepohonan sekitar hutan yang ada di hadapan mereka. Sakura melihat pagar pembatas hutan yang terbentang membatasi area hutan dan tempat mereka berdiri saat ini, dipagar itu terdapat sebuah papan pengumuman yang berisi peringatan bagi orang-orang yang ingin memasuki area hutan ini.

 _Dulkenwald. Dilarang melewati area ini!_

" _Nee,_ Akashi-san, apa kita akan masuk hutan melewati jalan ini?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, kita akan masuk hutan lewat sini…" dengan santainya Akashi membuka bagasi mobil dan mengambil barang bawaan yang telah mereka persiapkan sebelum datang kemari. Setelah membawa barang itu, Akashi segera menutup bagasi dan menguncinya, berjalan kearah Sakura dan menyodorkan sebuah tas ransel pada gadis itu.

Sakura menerima tas ransel yang diberikan Akashi, "Bagaimana dengan papan peringatannya?"

"Kali ini kita harus melanggar aturan itu…" Akashi menyeringai, "Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa kan?" Akashi melirik Sakura.

Sakura mendesah pelan, "Aku mengerti."

Akashi menyelipkan sebuah _katana_ yang ukurannya sedikit lebih panjang dari ukuran _katana_ yang biasanya disamping kiri mantelnya, benda itu diketahuinya bernama _nodachi,_ lalu mengendong sebuah tas ransel di punggungnya. Sakura memandang Akashi yang sedang mengeluarkan beberapa buah pil berwarna merah dari dalam saku mantelnya, pil merah itu diketahui olehnya adalah sebuah pil darah khusus buatan Midorima yang wajib dibawa oleh para vampire. Akashi meminum pil itu sebanyak dua buah, satu pil darah dapat menahan rasa kehausan vampire selama enam jam,

"Ayo Sakura, kita tidak boleh membuang waktu!" ujar Akashi.

Sakura mengangguk.

Akashi melompat terlebih dulu melewati pagar pembatas, disusul sakura yang berada di belakangnya melakukan hal yang sama untuk melewati pagar pembatas ini, tidak sulit bagi gadis itu melewati pagar pembatas seperti ini, salahkan Akashi yang mengajarkannya saat latihan khusus bersamanya.

Mereka berhasil melewati pagar pembatas dan segera masuk ke dalam hutan, kali ini Akashi yang memimpin di depan, menjadi penunjuk arah. Beberapa menit pertama mereka hanya berjalan santai melewati pepohonan berdaun lebat yang ada di samping kiri-kanan mereka, lama-kelamaan langkah itu berubah menjadi lebih cepat dan pada akhirnya mereka berlari melewati pepohonan itu, menembus jalanan hutan yang cukup terjal dan sedikit licin.

Semakin dalam mereka masuk ke hutan, aura hutan itu semakin berbeda dengan sebelumnya, mereka sudah tidak dapat melihat sinar matahari yang berhasil lolos melewati celah dedaunan karena pepohonan didalam hutan daunnya semakin lebat, udara ditempat ini juga semakin lembab dan suasana hutan ini semakin sunyi, hanya terdengar suara hewan-hewan kecil penghuni hutan.

Sampai beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura mendengar suara aliran air deras yang semakin dekat dengan tempat mereka berada saat ini, "Air terjun…?" bisik Sakura.

"Ya, tempat tujuan kita adalah air terjun itu. Sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Jawab Akashi tanpa menoleh kearah Sakura yang berlari dibelakangnya.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah Akashi berubah menjadi waspada dan melihat sekeliling sambil berlari, Sakura yang menyadari perubahan sikap Akashi ikut waspada, menunggu komando Akashi yang berlari didepannya yang berlari tanpa mengubah kecepatannya.

 _Krek!_

Suara ranting patah yang lumayan dekat dengan posisi mereka saat ini membuat Sakura terkejut, ditambah Akashi yang sejak tadi memungggungi dirinya kini berbalik menghadapnya dan tiba-tiba saja mendekap gadis itu dalam pelukannya, Akashi melompat ke atas dahan pohon yang cukup besar dengan sangat cepat sambil menggendong Sakura.

"Apa yang terja-" ucapan Sakura terpotong ketika Akashi membekap mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, sebelah tangannya yang satu lagi mengisyaratkan untuk diam, dia meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir. Pandangan Akashi menatap ke bawah pohon, dan tidak lama kemudian muncul tiga orang misterius berjubah hitam dengan seorang gadis berpakaian gaun putih compang-camping lusuh tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh terikat tali dibawa oleh salah seorang dari mereka di pundaknya.

Sakura terkejut melihat pemandangan yang ada dibawahnya, tidak salah lagi gadis itu adalah gadis yang ada didalam mimpinya, bahkan pakaian yang dikenakan oleh gadis itu sama seperti dimimpinya tadi malam, Sakura menatap Akashi dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Akashi menatap balik Sakura dan mengisyaratkan untuk tetap diam.

Terjadi percakapan diantara ketiga vampire yang ada dibawah mereka, tampaknya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan dirinya dan Akashi. Akashi mendekat kearah Sakura, dia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah si gadis berambut coklat itu sampai-sampai membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut dan rona merah mewarnai kedua pipinya, Akashi semakin mendekat hingga dia membisikkan sesuatu tepat ditelinga gadis itu, "Aku akan memberi serangan kejutan pada mereka bertiga, kau tetap disini dan bersiap dengan posisi waspada,.."

Sakura mengangguk dengan gugup.

"Ada dua orang vampire lain di arah jam enam tiga puluh meter dari sini sedang menuju kemari, jika kau menemukan mereka, segera tembak dengan panahmu, apa kau mengerti?" lanjut Akashi.

"Aku mengerti, Akashi-san…"

"Dengarkan aku, ini akan terjadi sangat singkat, jadi jangan sampai meleset…" ujar Akashi, "Lakukan seperti yang telah kuajarkan padamu, kau pasti bisa."

Sakura menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik, aku akan melakukannya dengan sebaik mungkin."

Akashi mengeluarkan _nodachi_ dari sarung pedangnya, tatapannya berubah tajam bersiap untuk membantai tiga vampire rendahan di bawahnya. Dalam hitungan detik Akashi telah berada ditengah-tengah mereka, ketiga vampire itu tidak berkutik saking terkejutnya, bahkan mereka tidak dapat melakukan perlawanan karena satu-persatu dari mereka dengan secepat kilat dihabisi oleh Akashi. Sementara Sakura menembakkan anak panahnya kearah kedua vampire yang sedang menuju kemari, vampire itu seketika dilumpuhkan oleh anak panah yang ditembakkan Sakura tepat mengenai jantungnya.

Mereka menghabisi kelima vampire itu hanya waktu kurang dari lima menit dan tanpa terluka sedikitpun.

Selesai membasmi vampire itu, Akashi dan Sakura segera memeriksa kondisi gadis yang jadi tawanan kelima vampire tadi, noda tanah mewarnai pakaian gadis itu yang basah dan sobek dibeberapa sisi. Sakura melepaskan ikatan pada tubuh gadis itu, wajah gadis itu begitu pucat, ditubuhnya juga banyak terdapat luka.

" _Hidoi…"_ bisik Sakura ketika melihat banyak luka lebam dan luka bekas cambuk ditubuh gadis itu. Sakura menidurkan kepala gadis itu di pangkuannya dan mengobati luka-luka gadis itu dengan sihirnya.

Akashi 'membersihkan' kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya tadi, dia mengambil sebotol cairan dari dalam ransel yang tadi dibawanya, dia membuka botol itu dan menyiramkan cairan didalam botol pada kelima mayat vampire yang telah mereka bunuh, tiga tubuh mayat vampire diantaranya sudah terkoyak sangat parah karena perbuatan Akashi dan _nodachi-_ nya.

Cairan yang disiramkan oleh Akashi adalah cairan pembasmi spesial buatan Midorima. Jika cairan itu disiramkan ke tubuh mayat vampire, maka dalam waktu satu jam tubuh mayat itu akan menghilang atau lebih tepatnya hancur jadi debu. Cairan itu memberikan efek penghancur luar biasa untuk menghancurkan sel-sel, organ tubuh, tulang dan yang lainnya pada tubuh mayat hingga berubah jadi debu.

Selesai menyiramkan cairan itu pada mayat kelima vampire tadi, Akashi mendekati Sakura yang sedang mengobati gadis tadi dengan sihirnya.

"Akashi-san… aku ingin bertanya sesuatu…" Sakura menatap Akashi.

"Hm?"

"Darimana kau tau gadis ini berada? Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tau tentang hal ini…"

Akashi terdiam, lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti firasatku…"

Sakura tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Akashi, dia merasa jika vampire merah itu tengah menutupi sesuatu darinya. Ditambah lagi akhir-akhir ini Akashi benar-benar aneh, dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari semua orang.

"Akashi-san, aku tau jika kau menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku…" ujar Sakura.

Akashi tersentak kaget, dia tidak berani menatap gadis itu.

"Bukan baru-baru ini aku mengenalmu Akashi-san, tapi sejak sepuluh tahun yang lalu! Jadi aku tahu jika kau sekarang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku,"

Akashi berdiri dan dengan tiba-tiba menggendong gadis tadi yang masih belum sadarkan diri dengan kedua tangannya lalu memunggungi Sakura yang masih bertanya-tanya, "Untuk sekarang, kita kembali ke mansion…"

"Aku akan menjelaskannya nanti…" Akashi berbalik dan memandang Sakura, "Aku janji."

.

.

.

Dihutan dekat dengan perbatasan, pengintaian yang dilakukan oleh Kuroko dan Momoi berjalan dengan lancar, mereka berdua berhasil menyusup sampai ke tengah hutan dan menemukan sebuah mansion tua yang diduga sebagai markas besar sekaligus tempat tinggal vampire-vampire yang terlibat di _Bloody_ _Christmas_ tanpa diketahui oleh musuh.

Sempat mereka mendengar desas-desus dari obrolan vampire yang berlalu-lalang jika Haizaki Shougo dan anak buahnya bersembunyi di mansion itu. Lalu mereka juga mendapatkan sebuah informasi yang sangat penting terkait dengan Haizaki yang selama sepuluh tahun terakhir ini tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya pada mereka, dan lebih memilih memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk merebut Sakura dari Akashi. Padahal jika Haizaki yang turun langsung untuk merebut gadis itu, mungkin masalah ini akan jauh lebih cepat selesai.

Sementara itu didesa kecil wilayah Kaijou, Kise dan Aomine sangat terkejut dengan hasil temuan mereka. Desa ini dijadikan sebuah tempat penampungan setengah penyihir yang dikumpulkan dari berbagai tempat, beruntung bagi mereka karena pimpinan dari vampire-vampire yang menduduki desa itu sedang tidak ada sehingga pertahanannya tidak terlalu ketat, ditambah lagi yang menduduki desa itu saat ini hanyalah vampire rendahan yang kekuatannya tidak sebanding dengan mereka berdua, sehingga dengan mudah desa itu dapat diambil alih oleh Kise dan Aomine.

Para setengah penyihir yang selamat berjumlah dua puluh orang dan kondisi mereka memprihatinkan dengan banyaknya luka di tubuh mereka, sementara itu setengah penyihir lain yang tewas karena penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh kelompok vampire tadi berjumlah lima orang, dua diantaranya masih anak-anak.

Mereka yang selamat dibawa oleh Kise dan Aomine ke Rakuzan sesuai dengan perintah Akashi, sesampainya di Rakuzan mereka ditampung pada tempat yang telah disediakan oleh Nijimura. Setelah itu Midorima mengobati mereka dibantu oleh Murasakibara.

Rekan-rekan Akashi sedikit merasa aneh dengan kejadian ini, karena semuanya tepat dengan maksud dari perintah Akashi. Tapi mereka tidak ambil pusing, mereka hanya menyangka jika vampire merah itu selama ini baru saja selesai dengan penyelidikannya dan segera memberikan perintah tadi pada mereka.

Tapi apa benar jika perintah itu berasal dari hasil penyelidikan Akashi Seijuurou?

Ataukah ada hal lain yang jadi penyebab Akashi memberikan perintah itu?

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

 **Fact**

 **Review?**

* * *

Fiuh~ akhirnya chapter ini akhirnya beres, hahahaha bersiap untuk chapter depan, soalnya banyak fakta-fakta pentingnya..

Dan untuk kesekian kalinya author gagal buat ngasih bumbu romance di fic ini, malah jadi kebanyakan aksi T_T

Okedeh, daripada baca yg ga jelas, author mau bales review kalian…

 **michelle hadiwijaya / mawarbeureum5 / phantom klein / sayounara watashi :** Arigatou atas review nya author bakal ngusahain biar update lebih cepet deh

 **Mutsuki yoyuki :** Tunggu aja :v

 **Hikarinrin23 :** author juga suka sama ost nya guilty crown yang itu :') sayang ending filmnya malah sad ending #curhat

 **Kazuyaaa :** yeee samaan hahaha author suka sama lagu jepang sih hahaha XD

Makasih buat yang udah ngereview, follow, favorite, dan juga para silent reader. Kalian selalu membuat author semangat untuk meng-update fic ini XD

Jangan lupa reviewnya yaa, masukan juga boleh ko…


	8. Chapter 8

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 –** Fact

"KYAAAAAAAAA!"

Jeritan histeris seorang gadis terdengar hampir di seluruh mansion, setiap gadis itu melihat seorang vampire yang memang tinggal di mansion itu, dia selalu berteriak ketakutan dan bersembunyi di balik Sakura.

"Kazuna-san, kenapa kau berteriak terus saat melihat vampire? Sudah kukatakan padamu bukan, mereka sama sekali tidak berbahaya." Sakura melirik gadis berambut hitam yang sedang bersembunyi di balik punggungnya, Sakura tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan gadis setengah penyihir berambut hitam itu yang kelewat aneh karena terlalu berlebihan ketika berpapasan dengan seorang vampire yang berada di mansion itu.

"Aku tidak percaya pada mereka, sungguh!" gadis berambut hitam itu melirik Sakura dengan tatapan horror, "Aku tidak percaya kau bisa tahan dengan cobaan se-menyeramkan ini selama sepuluh tahun!"

"Kazuna-san, percayalah padaku…" Sakura menggenggam tangan gadis itu yang sedang mencengkram lengan bajunya karena ketakutan, "Akashi-san dan juga vampire yang ada disini semuanya baik kok!" Sakura tersenyum manis.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut hitam itu semakin mengeratkan cengkraman tangannya pada lengan baju Sakura, "Ada vampire yang mendekat kemari, auranya sangat menyeramkan…" bisiknya dengan sedikit ketakutan.

Sakura melihat sekeliling koridor mansion itu dan dia mendengar suara seseorang yang begitu familiar di telinganya semakin mendekat, dan tampaklah dari belokan koridor yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdua sedang berdiri saat ini, seorang vampire merah dengan vampire hijau lumut sedang berjalan berdampingan sedang membicarakan sesuatu, sebelum akhirnya perbincangan mereka berakhir karena Akashi menyadari kehadiran mereka berdua.

" _Konbanwa,_ Akashi-san, Midorima-san…" Sakura menyapa mereka dan tersenyum.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur-nanodayo." Ujar Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Kami baru saja akan pergi ke kamar, tapi…" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok gadis berambut hitam di belakangnya sedang menatap kedua vampire yang ada dihadapannya dengan tatapan horror, "Kazuna-san kelihatannya masih sedikit trauma ketika melihat vampire-vampire yang ada di mansion ini, setiap dia melihat vampire dia terus menjerit ketakutan dan bersembunyi dibelakangku."

Akashi melirik si gadis berambut hitam itu dengan tatapan biasanya namun gadis itu menganggap tatapan Akashi begitu menakutkan sehingga dia semakin mempererat peganggannya pada Sakura, "Takao Kazuna, itu namamu kan?" ujar Akashi.

Gadis itu terlonjak kaget ketika suara bernada dingin Akashi memanggil namanya, dengan sedikit ketakutan, gadis itu mengangguk dan menjawabnya lemah, " _Hai… Kazuna.. desu…_ "

"Jadi dia gadis yang kau selamatkan itu? Benar-benar menyusahkan!" Midorima menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan mengintimidasi, "Sikap apa itu? Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena seorang vampire seperti Akashi mau bersusah payah menyelamatkanmu-nodayo."

" _Gomen,_ Midorima-san…" ujar Sakura, "Sepertinya dia masih sangat trauma jika harus berhadapan dengan vampire, aku harap kau bisa memakluminya…" Sakura membungkukkan tubuhnya sebagai ucapan permintaan maaf untuk gadis tadi.

"Sakura, bawalah gadis itu kekamarmu. Biarkan dia istirahat dulu malam ini, lagipula tubuhnya masih lemah bukan?" ujar Akashi.

" _Hai,_ Akashi-san. Aku akan membawanya ke kamarku sekarang…"

"Oh iya, Sakura…" Akashi mengusap belakang lehernya, "Setelah kau selesai dengan gadis itu, datanglah ke ruangan musik, ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu."

" _Hai,_ Akashi-san, aku mengerti…" Sakura tersenyum, "Kalau begitu kami tinggal dulu, _oyasumi_ Akashi-san, Midorima-san…" Sakura pun berbalik pergi berjalan di koridor menuju ke kamarnya bersama dengan gadis berambut hitam yang mengekor dibelangnya masih tetap memegang lengan bajunya tanpa mau melepaskannya.

Setelah bayangan mereka menghilang dari pandangan kedua vampire yang masih berdiri di lorong itu, Midorima melirik Akashi dengan tatapan seriusnya sambil membenarkan kaca mata miliknya, "Apa maksudmu menyelamatkan setengah penyihir yang menyusahkan seperti dia, Akashi?"

"Firasatku mengatakan jika gadis itu bisa berguna untuk kita, jadi apa salahnya jika aku menyelamatkannya." Akashi melirik Midorima dengan tatapan percaya dirinya, "Kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita di lain waktu, aku sudah lelah, ingin istirahat dikamarku." Akashi melenggang pergi meninggalkan Midorima di belakangnya.

"Akashi, kau tidak serius kan dengan apa yang kau katakan padaku tadi?" ujar Midorima.

Tanpa berbalik, Akashi terus berjalan menyusuri koridor, "Aku yakin, Shintarou. Aku juga tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusanku."

"Dengarkan aku, Akashi! Kau dan _dia_ tidak dapat bersatu! Takdir kalian berbeda."

"Shintarou, jika memang kami tidak dapat bersatu dan tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama…" Akashi berbalik dan memandang Midorima dengan tatapan serius, "Aku akan menuliskan takdirku sendiri agar bisa bersamanya meski aku harus menentang takdir yang sudah mengikatku."

Midorima terkejut dengan ucapan Akashi.

"Perasaanku padanya tidak berubah meski berulang kali aku mencoba untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam. Maafkan aku soal ini, Shintarou…"

.

.

.

"Huuuuahhhh~ segarnya~" gadis berambut hitam itu menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding _onsen_ dan membiarkan tubuhnya rileks ketika berendam di kolam air panas itu. Sebelum mereka tidur, Kazuna merasa jika tubuhnya sedikit gatal karena belum mandi selama beberapa hari saat dia dijadikan sandera oleh vampire yang telah dibantai oleh Akashi tadi, jadi Sakura mengajaknya untuk mandi berendam di _onsen_ terbuka di halaman belakang mansion yang ukurannya lumayan luas, dan terbagi menjadi dua kolam utama yaitu kolam mandi khusus laki-laki dan kolam khusus perempuan.

Sakura yang berendam disebelah gadis itu tertawa geli, sehingga membuat gadis berambut hitam itu sedikit kesal dengan sikapnya, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa seperti itu?" dengusnya kesal.

" _Iie…_ soalnya sikapmu berbeda sekali dengan yang tadi, jadi apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Sakura.

Kazuna mengedarkan pandangannya ke atas dan melihat bintang-bintang berkelap-kelip menghiasi langit malam, "Sepertinya aku harus terbiasa dengan suasana ini…"

"Aku yakin kau pasti akan terbiasa…" Sakura mengikuti hal yang dilakukan Kazuna, gadis itu menatap langit malam yang dipenuhi oleh bintang yang berkelap-kelip, "Akashi-san, Midorima-san, Kise-san, Momoi-san, Kuroko-san, Aomine-san, Murasakibara-san dan juga semua vampire yang berada disini sangat baik padaku, kau harus mulai berhenti menganggapnya sebagai mahluk mengerikan, Kazuna-san…"

" _Demo…_ " Kazuna mengingat kembali sensasi aneh yang dirasakan olehnya ketika melihat Akashi, "Aku merasakan ada aura menyeramkan yang begitu kuat ketika berada di dekat vampire merah tadi, rasanya sangat berbeda dengan vampire lain yang pernah aku temui sebelumnya, aura vampire merah itu sangat menyeramkan. Aku merasa kalau vampire merah itu sedikit berbeda dari vampire lain…"

"Maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya sebatas merasakannya saja, tidak bisa mengartikan perasaan ini…"

Sakura manggut-manggut, "Kazuna-san, kau kan setengah penyihir. Boleh aku tau apa keistimewaanmu?"

"Eh? Kukira kau sudah tau saat melihat tingkahku tadi…" Kazuna melirik Sakura dan tersenyum, "Aku bisa membedakan aura orang-orang yang ada disekelilingku, termasuk membedakan orang itu vampire, manusia, atau penyihir..."

" _Sugoii_ … berarti kau mirip alat pelacak ya?"

" _Hidoii_ , jangan samakan aku dengan alat pelacak!"

" _Gomen…_ " Sakura tertawa pelan, sedangkan Kazuna menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

Pembicaraan mereka berdua terganggu karena Kazuna tiba-tiba merasakan aura vampire yang mendekat kearahnya, "Ada dua vampire yang mendekat..." bisiknya.

Sakura melihat ke arah pintu onsen dan menemukan sosok vampire kuning dan merah muda dalam balutan handuk sedang berjalan kearahnya, "Kise-san, Momoi-san..." Sakura tersenyum pada mereka.

"Sakuracchi/Sakura-chan~" Kise dan Momoi segera menghampiri Sakura dan Kazuna yang sudah terlebih dahulu masuk dalam kolam onsen lalu berendam bersama disana.

Momoi melirik Kazuna yang sedang memperhatikan mereka bertiga, "Kazuna-chan, kan?" tanyanya.

Kazuna mengangguk, "Kazuna… _desu…_ "

"Aku Momoi Satsuki, _yoroshiku ne…_ " ujar Momoi sambil menyodorkan tangannya pada Kazuna dan tersenyum padanya.

Kazuna terlihat masih sedikit canggung dan sedikit takut apalagi ketika melihat sepasang gigi taring yang terlihat diantara gigi-gigi Momoi ketika dia tersenyum manis padanya. Dia melirik Sakura yang tersenyum padanya dan memberi isyarat bahwa Momoi adalah vampire yang baik dengan menganggukkan kepalanya, dan Kazuna menjabat tangan Momoi, "Takao Kazuna, _yoroshiku onegaishimasu._ " Semburat merah tipis menghiasi pipinya.

"Ternyata kau manis juga ya…" ujar Kise, "Aku Kise Ryoko, _yoroshiku_ Kazuna-chan." Kise tersenyum manis.

Setelah itu, Kazuna melihat ketiga orang gadis yang sedang mengobrol dihadapannya terlihat sangat akrab, tanpa memperdulikan perbedaan status mereka yang sangat berbeda. Dia selalu memandang vampire sebagai 'pembunuh' namun saat bertemu dengan Sakura dan juga vampire-vampire yang selalu menjaganya, dia mungkin harus mempertimbangkan kembali soal kesannya pada vampire, dia mungkin akan merasa nyaman di tempat ini jika bersama mereka.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, gadis berambut coklat itu sedang berjalan menyusuri salah satu lorong yang akan menuntunnya ke ruangan musik, tempat perjanjiannya dengan seorang vampire merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Gadis itu mengikat _ponytail_ rambutnya dan memakai setelan baju santai malam itu, sebuah _t-shirt_ warna putih dengan celana _jeans_ berukuran tiga perempat. Sampai didepan pintu ruangan musik, gadis itu segera membuka pintu ruangannya dan melihat suasana ruangan musik yang gelap hanya diterangi oleh cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat jendela. Sakura melihat Akashi sedang duduk disisi jendela yang terbuka dan memandangi bulan yang bersinar terang tengah menghiasi langit malam dengan ditemani oleh ratusan bintang yang mengelilinginya, rambut merahnya bergoyang ketika tertiup angin malam, entah kenapa saat melihat Akashi yang seperti itu, wajah Sakura terasa memanas.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga…"Akashi meliriknya dan tersenyum.

Saat tersenyum padanya, jantung gadis itu terasa berdetak lebih cepat, "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku, Akashi-san?"

"Kemarilah…" Akashi mengisyaratkan Sakura untuk duduk disampingnya dengan menepuk-nepuk sisi jendela disebelahnya.

Sakura menuruti perintah Akashi dan duduk disampingnya, "Ada apa Akashi-san?"

"Bukankah kau ingin mengetahui soal sesuatu yang aku sembunyikan darimu kan?" Akashi melirik Sakura, "Disini adalah tempat yang tepat untuk menceritakan semuanya padamu, jadi aku menyuruhmu untuk kemari…"

"Jadi… apa yang ingin kau katakan Akashi-san?"

Akashi menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, "Sepuluh tahun yang lalu di musim semi, saat aku kehilangan ibuku karena kecelakaan, aku pernah bertemu dengan ibumu di rumah sakit tempat dia bekerja…"

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, "Kau… bertemu… ibuku?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Maaf baru memberitahumu sekarang…"

"Saat aku dirawat dirumah sakit itu, yang aku lakukan hanya menyendiri di kamarku, aku depresi dan menutup diriku dari orang lain, bagaimanapun kehilangan seorang ibu sangat menyakitkan untukku. Ibumu lah yang merawatku saat itu, karena tidak ada perawat lain yang tahan karena sikap menyebalkanku pada mereka. Ibumu selalu mengajakku berbicara, tapi aku masih sedikit canggung karena ibumu adalah seorang penyihir. Kukira seorang penyihir sepertinya akan menjauhi vampire seperti ku, tapi anggapan ku salah, dia memperlakukan ku sama seperti yang lain…" Akashi memandang Sakura, "Dia adalah penyihir pertama yang mengajakku bicara…"

.

" _Seijuurou-kun ya? Aku Hyuuga Riko, yoroshiku ne."_

 _._

Akashi melanjutkan kembali ceritanya, "Setelah kejadian itu, aku sering bertemu dengan ibumu. Kami bertemu hanya saling mengobrol tidak jelas, dia juga sering membicarakanmu…" Akashi menghela nafas panjang, "Berkat ibumu, aku bisa melupakan rasa penyesalanku karena aku selalu menganggap aku adalah penyebab ibuku meninggal, saat kecelakaan itu, aku selamat karena ibuku memelukku sehingga lukaku tidak terlalu parah."

 _._

" _Seijuurou-kun, ibumu meninggal bukan karena mu. Insting seorang ibu memang selalu begitu jika ingin melindungi anaknya, tidak peduli jika nyawa jadi taruhannya. Mungkin jika anakku seperti mu, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan oleh ibumu,_

 _Oh ya, kau tahu tidak, aku punya seorang anak perempuan yang sangat manis, dia juga tidak kalah pintar dengan Seijuurou-kun, kapan-kapan aku akan membawanya kemari agar kau bisa bertemu dengannya…"_

 _._

"Setelah itu, pembunuhan penyihir mulai sering terjadi sehingga menyebabkan perselisihan antara ras penyihir dan vampire semakin memanas. Saat aku mengunjungi ibumu di rumah sakit, aku juga tidak luput dari desas-desus menyebalkan karena aku adalah putra dari pimpinan tertinggi para vampire, orang-orang semakin menjauhiku tapi ibumu berbeda, dia tetap memperlakukanku seperti sebelumnya…"

.

" _Riko san, apa kau tidak merasa terganggu ketika didekatku? Aku bagian dari klan vampire yang telah membunuh satu-persatu anggota klan-mu."_

" _Aku percaya jika Seijuurou-kun tidak akan berbuat seperti itu pada klan-ku. Karena aku tahu jika Seijuurou-kun berbeda dengan vampire-vampire itu._

 _Ya meski aku tidak tahu tanggapan suamiku tentang mu, Junpei itu sangat keras kepala."_

 _._

Akashi menerawang jauh ke atas langit, "Kau tau apa yang ibumu pikirkan saat mendengar perselisihan diantara kedua ras itu?" Akashi melirik Sakura yang memandangnya, "Dia ingin ras vampire dan penyihir bisa hidup berdampingan, ibumu melakukan penelitian tentang kami para vampire. Dia tidak setuju dengan mitos yang menyatakan bahwa darah seorang penyihir akan memberikan kekuatan besar pada vampire…"

.

" _Seandainya aku tahu bisa menghapus mitos yang menyatakan bahwa darah dari klan-ku itu bisa memberikan kekuatan besar bagi para vampire, mungkin klan vampire dan penyihir bisa bersatu, tanpa ada perselisihan seperti ini…_

 _Seijuurou-kun…_

 _Aku ingin menghapus mitos bodoh yang beredar di klan vampire."_

 _._

Sakura terus diam, mendengarkan kata-kata Akashi, "Dari penelitian itu, ibumu mendapat jawabannya…" Akashi kini berhadapan dengan Sakura, "Dia menemukan fakta jika darah seorang penyihir murni hanya akan memberikan efek kekuatan yang besar hanya untuk sementara, selebihnya dia mengatakan jika kekuatan itu tidak mungkin akan bertahan lama pada kami…"

"Jadi… mereka yang percaya dengan mitos… pada kenyataannya hanya dibodohi oleh mitos?" Sakura heran.

Akashi mengangguk, "Lalu sebelum _Bloody Christmas_ , banyak peristiwa aneh yang terjadi, tepat pada saat hari ulang tahun ke dua belas ku tanggal 20 Desember, aku kembali kehilangan ayahku karena kecelakaan yang sama terjadi seperti ibuku dulu. Sehari setelah kecelakaan itu, aku ditunjuk sebagai penerus pimpinan klan Akashi yang baru oleh para petinggi, meski usia ku masih sangat muda, mereka tidak memperdulikannya dan tetap menunjukku sebagai pimpinan klan yang baru. Selang dua hari setelah kematian ayahku, aku dibawa menemui Hyuuga Junpei-pimpinan penyihir yang tidak lain adalah ayahmu dan menandatangani perjanjian damai. Keesokan harinya di tanggal 24 Desember, ibumu mengajakku bertemu di taman kota, dia memberiku sebuah syal merah sebagai hadiah natal. Saat kami akan berpisah, ibumu mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh padaku…"

"Apa yang ibu katakan padamu Akashi-san?"

.

" _Malam ini mungkin salju akan turun dan udara nya lebih dingin dari biasanya, jadi aku harap kau memakai syal buatanku._

 _Oh iya, mampirlah ke rumah kami, kita rayakan pesta natal bersama, tidak enak kan jika berpesta seorang diri dirumah? Tidak usah khawatir, suamiku dan juga anakku pasti akan menerimamu, Seijuurou-kun…_

 _Lalu, seandainya nanti kau bertemu dengan anakku, lalu sesuatu terjadi pada kami berdua, kumohon jagalah dia dan bertemanlah dengannya…"_

 _._

"Ibumu, Riko-san mengatakan hal itu dengan ekspresi sedih, seolah dia sudah mengetahui apa yang akan terjadi malam itu." Lanjutnya.

"Selanjutnya saat malam natal, aku berniat untuk merayakan malam natal dirumahmu, tapi aku dapati setelah sampai disana adalah pemandangan kota dengan banyak mayat penyihir yang bergelimpangan di sudut-sudut jalan, salju-salju yang putih dinodai oleh bercak darah lalu kobaran api yang melalap hampir semua pemukiman disana dan banyak vampire berjubah hitam membantai setiap penyihir yang mereka jumpai, jeritan para penyihir yang dibantai bagai sebuah lagu di malam itu." Akashi menutup matanya, kejadian itu terbayang lagi olehnya, "Aku berlarian di jalanan kota sambil bersembunyi agar tidak ditemukan oleh para vampire berjubah hitam tadi…"

Akashi membuka matanya dan melihat ekspresi gadis didepannya yang terlihat ketakutan, mungkin bayangan mimpi buruknya kembali teringat saat dia menceritakan soal _Bloody Christmas_ , "Kau mau aku berhenti bercerita?" tanyanya.

Sakura memegang dadanya yang terasa sesak, "Lanjutkan… Akashi-san…"

"Saat aku menemukan rumah dengan tulisan 'Hyuuga' di gerbangnya, aku langsung masuk ke dalam rumah, lalu yang aku temukan hanyalah mayat kedua orang tuamu yang tergeletak di lantai dengan darah yang tercecer disekeliling mereka. Saat itu aku sangat ketakutan, bayangan kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ibuku kembali teringat…" Jeda sejenak, "Ibumu yang kukira sudah tewas, tiba-tiba memanggil namamu, sambil memaksakan membuka mata dengan sisa kekuatannya, dia berkata padaku dengan nada lemah dan menangis…"

.

" _Seijuurou-kun… Sakura… tolong selamatkan dia… dia mungkin masih ada didekat sini, tolong temukan dia untukku… tubuhku sudah tidak bisa digerakkan lagi… pandanganku sudah mulai menggelap… kumohon tolong dia Seijuurou-kun… aku tidak mau Sakura mati ditangan vampire berjubah hitam tadi…_

 _Tolong jaga dia untuk kami Seijuurou-kun…_

 _Arigatou…"_

 _._

"Dia mengatakannya sambil menangis, setelah aku meng-iya kan, dia sempat tersenyum dan matanya tertutup sempurna, denyut nadinya pun tidak terasa lagi…"

Akashi melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah itu aku berlari mencarimu, berharap kau masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja dan vampire berjubah hitam belum menemukanmu. Sampai di dekat pohon natal ditengah kota, aku melihat bayangan seorang anak kecil yang berjalan dengan langkah gontai ke arahku, saat dia menabrakku aku melihat pandangannya sangat kosong ditambah dia gemetaran ketika melihatku, ditangan kecilnya aku melihat tanda yang sama seperti ibumu, disitulah aku tahu jika itu adalah kau, Sakura…"

Akashi mengusap air mata yang menggenang di pelupuk mata Sakura dengan jarinya, "Setelah kejadian itu, kau tinggal bersamaku dan menyembunyikanmu di mansionku. Setiap hari kau hanya menangis, menjerit, tidak mau makan, tiga tahun pertama tinggal bersamaku kau sangat kacau…"

"Syukurlah kau bertemu dengan Satsuki, dan senyumanmu kembali…" Akashi tersenyum.

Akashi memandang Sakura dengan tatapan serius, "Setelah itu, aku mulai menyelidiki tentang _Bloody Christmas_ , aku menemukan suatu kesimpulan dari fakta-fakta peristiwa sebelum _Bloody Christmas_ terjadi. Ayahku, Akashi Masaomi adalah pimpinan klan pertama yang mencetuskan perjanjian damai dengan para penyihir, tetapi banyak yang tidak setuju dengan keputusan ayahku, yang setuju hanyalah klan setia bawahan ayahku…"

Akashi melanjutkan ceritanya, "Setelah itu, pengikut setia ayahku mulai bertambah, dimulai dari bergabungnya klan Midorima, Kuroko, lalu Aomine dan Momoi, disambung dengan Kise dan Murasakibara, bergabungnya mereka semakin memperkuat pencetusan perjanjian antara klan vampire dan klan penyihir."

"Vampire lain yang tidak setuju dengan ayahku, menganggap keputusan ayahku sangatlah bodoh. Mereka menganggap klan penyihir ada untuk dijadikan sebagai penambah kekuatan bagi vampire, akhirnya mereka melakukan pemberontakan diam-diam. Mereka merencanakan kecelakaan yang menewaskan ibuku, lalu pembasmian klan pengikut kami satu-persatu. Klan Midorima, Kuroko, Momoi, Aomine, Kise dan Murasakibara adalah pengecualian karena mereka terlalu kuat untuk dilenyapkan. Setelah mereka membasmi klan pengikut kami yang lumayan lemah, mereka merencanakan pembunuhan ayahku dan menjadikanku sebagai pimpinan klan."

"Mereka menjadikanku sebagai pimpinan klan karena aku masih terlalu muda dan tidak tau apapun mengenai masalah yang terjadi, mereka memperalatku agar pertahanan klan Akashi melemah dan mereka bisa menghabisi klan penyihir dengan mudah." Lanjut Akashi.

" _Hidoii_ … mereka terlalu kejam…" Sakura kesal.

"Lalu tentang pedang yang tempo hari kau tunjukkan padaku, apa kau tau asal usul pedang itu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku hanya diberitahu oleh ayahku jika pedang itu adalah harta turun-temurun dari klan-ku…"

"Sebenarnya pedang itu adalah milik kami, para vampire… pedang yang menjadi saksi cinta antara seorang vampire dengan penyihir…"

"Apa maksudmu Akashi-san?"

"Klan vampire kami adalah klan vampire tertua sepanjang sejarah, tapi banyak sejarah kami yang tidak diketahui oleh klan lain. Dulu ada seorang vampire keturunan Akashi yang jatuh cinta pada seorang penyihir, tapi hubungan mereka ditentang karena perbedaan yang tertalu jauh, apalagi seorang penyihir murni seperti kami dilarang untuk bersatu selain dengan vampire murni lagi…" Ujar Akashi,

"Vampire itu tidak bisa menahan perasaannya pada si penyihir malah dia semakin mencintainya. Dan untuk mencegah sesuatu yang buruk terjadi muncul karena hubungan mereka, para petinggi klan vampire memutuskan untuk melenyapkan si penyihir." Lanjutnya.

"Si vampire yang mengetahui rencana para petinggi itu segera mencari cara untuk menyelamatkan gadis yang dia cintai, dan pada akhirnya dia menciptakan sebuah pedang yang terbuat dari bahan terbaik dan terkuat yang pernah ada. dengan mencampurkan sedikit darahnya pada pedang itu. Dia percaya jika pedang yang dibuat dengan mencampurkan darahnya dapat melindungi si penyihir dari para vampire yang mencoba untuk membunuhnya. Dia membuat pedang itu untuk melindungi sesuatu yang dia cintai. Namun pada akhirnya si penyihir tewas di tangan vampire yang ditugaskan oleh petinggi untuk membunuhnya, dan pedang itu pun menghilang bersamaan dengan tewasnya gadis itu." lanjutnya.

"Pada akhirnya klan vampire juga banyak yang tewas karena pedang itu." Akashi menghela nafas, "Dan sejarah itu menjadi salah satu sejarah kelam klan kami, karena klan kami terpecah sampai saling membunuh hanya karena seorang penyihir. Tidak ada yang tahu soal ini kecuali para petinggi klan Akashi sendiri. Karena sejarah itu juga, kami tidak diizinkan untuk berhubungan dengan klan penyihir."

"Lalu?" Sakura megelap air matanya dengan tangannya.

"Kau masih penasaran dengan firasatku kan?"

Sakura mengangguk.

"Sebelum penyihir itu tewas, dia memberikan sebuah sihir pada si vampire, sebuah sihir untuk melihat masa depan…"

"Sihir… masa… depan…" Sakura heran.

Akashi mengangguk, "Sebuah kemampuan yang diturunkan secara turun-temurun kepada kami klan Akashi, kami bisa melihat masa depan. Tapi hanya beberapa orang saja yang bisa menggunakannya, aku bisa merasakan kemampuan itu sejak beberapa bulan yang lalu, dulu hanya sebatas firasat saja, tapi sekarang aku mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas beberapa kejadian dimasa depan… bayangan itu muncul secara tiba-tiba dan waktu yang tidak diketahui."

"Dari penelitian ibumu, aku tahu sesuatu…" lanjutnya,

"Apa itu?"

"Seorang vampire bisa mendapatkan kekuatan yang abadi jika mendapatkan sihir dari seorang penyihir…"

"Apa itu sihir yang sama seperti aku menyembuhkanmu dan yang lainnya waktu itu?"

Akashi menggeleng, "Sihir ini sedikit berbeda, sihir ini hanya didapat oleh mereka vampire dan penyihir yang saling mencintai satu sama lain, dan si penyihir menyerahkan seluruh hidupnya pada si vampire."

"Menyerahkan hidupnya?"

"Kau tau tentang hal sakral sorang penyihir kan?"

Akashi dan Sakura saling berpandangan, "Penyihir yang mencium pasangannya berarti dia sudah menyerahkan jiwa dan raganya pada orang yang dia sayangi." Ujar mereka bersamaan.

"Apa kau mengerti maksudku sekarang, Sakura?"

"Ini tentang ciuman penyihir… jadi maksudmu, vampire dan penyihir yang saling mencintai lalu berciuman maka si vampire akan menerima sihir dari penyihir itu…"

"Tepat sekali." Akashi menatap Sakura, "Penelitian ibumu adalah tentang itu. Dia ingin mempersatukan klan penyihir dan vampire, menghapus mitos tentang darah penyihir yang bisa memberikan kekuatan hebat bagi vampire. Dia ingin menyampaikan pada kami jika kekuatan abadi dari seorang penyihir akan dimiliki oleh seorang vampire jika mereka mencintai satu sama lain."

"Akashi-san… _arigatou…_ " Sakura tersenyum, "Terimakasih karena sudah mau meneritakan ini semua padaku, entah kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi teringat tentang ibu dan ayahku…"

Akashi menarik tangan gadis yang ada dihadapannya, memenjarakan gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Sakura terkejut dengan perlakuan Akashi padanya, detak jantungnya terasa lebih cepat dari biasanya dan dia juga bisa merasakan detak jantung Akashi yang tidak jauh beda dengannya.

"Akashi-san…"

"Maafkan aku…" bisik Akashi, "Maafkan aku telah memberikan pengalaman pahit padamu, seandainya saat itu aku lebih kuat, mungkin tidak akan terjadi seperti ini…" pelukan Akashi semakin erat.

"Maafkan aku juga karena sudah merepotkanmu, Akashi-san…" Sakura balas memeluk Akashi, "Selama ini mungkin aku hanya memberikan beban yang lebih berat padamu…"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan memandang gadis itu lekat-lekat, semburat merah muda terlihat dipipi gadis itu, "Kau tau…" Akashi menyentuh pipi Sakura dengan lembut, "Mungkin dulu aku menganggapmu sebagai penebus rasa bersalahku atas _Bloody Christmas_ , setidaknya ada satu penyihir yang berhasil aku selamatkan…"

"Tapi…" Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura, dan mencium keningnya, "Sekarang sudah berbeda…"

Sakura terkejut dengan apa yang Akashi lakukan. Vampire merah itu menciumnya, mencium keningnya, "Ada apa denganmu… Akashi-san…?" wajah Sakura memerah.

"Kau tau, setiap hari selalu memikirkanmu itu hanya membuat hatiku sakit…" Akashi menatap Sakura yang masih mematung di hadapannya, "Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku bertemu denganmu, sampai-sampai aku harus memiliki perasaan ini…"

"Maksudmu, Akashi-san?"

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Sakura."

.

" _Tapi…_

 _Apa mungkin sejarah bisa ditulis ulang kembali?_

 _Bisakah penyihir dan vampire bersatu?_

 _Aku tidak setuju dengan sejarah kelam klan-mu, cerita itu terlalu menyakitkan, apa mungkin suatu hari nanti bisa kau ubah? Aku ingin melihat sejarah baru tentang klan vampire dan klan penyihir, kalau bisa sejarahnya kali ini akan lebih bagus._

 _Misalnya, kedua pasangan vampire dan penyihir dapat bersama, mungkin…_

 _Seijuurou-kun, entah kenapa aku punya firasat jika kau dan Sakura-chan bisa bersatu suatu saat nanti. Kuharap itu bukan sekedar mimpi belaka…"_

 _._

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 **Confession**

 **Review?**

* * *

Huaaaaaa~ sebenernya chapter ini tuh baru setengahnya mau dilanjut tapi kepanjangan akhirnya dipotong deh hahahah

Makasih untuk kalian yang udah nge fav, follow, review dan tralala-trililinya

Author janji mulai chapter depan romance-nya dibanyakin, *emang udah rencana kalo chapter depan romancenya banyak, soalnya sei-kun udah kokuhaku ama dia hahaha.

Terus buat yang nunggu adegan minum darah *ehem, tunggu aja ya, ntar di chapter depan udah mulai muncul ko, tapi entah itu chapter 9, 10 atau seterusnya, pokonya tungguin aja…

Author harap para pembaca sekalian mau meluangkan waktunya buat ngasih masukan dll-nya,

See you again minna…


	9. Chapter 9

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 9 –** Confession

"Aku mencintaimu, Hyuuga Sakura."

Jantung kedua insan itu berpacu cepat seiring berakhirnya pengakuan yang diutarakan oleh sang pemuda. Berbagai kenangan masa lalu ketika bersama dengan gadis itu, memenuhi pikiran Akashi saat ini…

.

.

 _Saat tahun-tahun pertama gadis itu tinggal bersamanya, dia mirip seperti boneka hidup yang kehilangan nyawanya…_

.

.

* * *

"Tidak dimakan lagi, eh…"

Vampire muda berambut merah itu sedikit kesal ketika melihat nampan berisi makanan yang sengaja disediakan untuk gadis yang sedang melamun melihat keluar jendela itu masih utuh, tidak ada tanda-tanda jika makanan itu sudah tersentuh. Vampire itu—Akashi Seijuurou mendesah pelan, dia memerhatikan sosok gadis berambut coklat yang memakai gaun putih itu sedang menatap pemandangan dari luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong, sudah beberapa hari ini dia tidak mau makan, bahkan wajahnya pun sudah terlihat pucat.

Akashi melihat tanggal di kalender yang ada dimeja, jika diingat lagi hari ini adalah tepat tiga tahun ia tinggal bersama dengan gadis itu di mansion yang besar ini.

Hanya berdua.

Semenjak kedua orang tuanya meninggal, Akashi hanya hidup seorang diri. Hanya beberapa waktu ada maid yang datang untuk membereskan mansion ini dan memberikannya bahan makanan untuknya.

"Apa yang kau lihat diluar sana?" tanya Akashi sambil menghampiri gadis itu dan duduk disebelahnya, namun pernyataannya tidak dijawab, gadis itu masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Akashi menatap gadis itu dengan tatapan iba, sesekali dia mendesah pelan. Berbagai cara telah dia lakukan untuk membuat gadis itu nyaman ditempat ini, membuatnya aman dari kejaran vampire gila diluar sana, namun Akashi tidak tahu isi pikiran gadis itu, setiap dia mengajaknya untuk mengobrol, gadis itu tidak pernah menjawabnya.

"Sakura…" ujarnya pelan, "Makanlah… wajahmu sudah pucat…" Akashi menepuk puncak kepala gadis itu.

Gadis itu melirik Akashi, dan tiba-tiba air mata mengalir dari pelupuk mata gadis itu. Akashi yang melihatnya semakin merasa bersalah, "Sa-Sakura… kenapa menangis… maaf jika aku membuatmu—"

Bibir gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu dengan suara yang sangat kecil, bahkan lebih mirip disebut dengan bisikan, "Apa kau juga vampire jahat seperti waktu itu? Apa kau juga akan membunuhku?"

Akashi tertegun, "Aku tidak akan melukaimu, aku disini untuk melindungimu…" Akashi mendekap tubuh mungil gadis itu dalam pelukannya. Entah mengapa dia merasakan sesuatu yang hilang dihatinya kini terasa kembali karena gadis itu, dia bisa merasakan kehangatan seperti saat bersama dengan ibunya dan Akashi tidak tau arti dari perasaannya saat ini.

Dia hanya mengartikan perasaan hangat itu adalah rasa nyaman akan kehangatan sebuah keluarga, karena Akashi menganggap gadis itu sebagai adik perempuannya.

"Aku… takut…" isak gadis itu masih didalam pelukan Akashi, "Semalam aku bermimpi tentang kejadian malam natal tiga tahun yang lalu lagi, dan itu membuatku sulit tidur…"

"Aku tahu…" Akashi mengusap lembut punggung gadis itu yang menggigil karena angin musim dingin masuk melewati jendela. Dia menghangatkan gadis itu dalam pelukannya.

* * *

.

.

 _Saat pertama kali menunjukkan gadis itu pada Momoi Satsuki…_

.

.

* * *

"Ehhhhhh?"

"Satsuki, ada apa denganmu?" ujar Akashi datar.

"Ka-kau bo-bohong kan? Kau tinggal bersama dengan… penyihir…" ujar Momoi Satsuki—vampire merah muda dengan nada setengah berbisik.

Akashi mengangguk dan berjalan kembali melewati lorong mansion, sementara Momoi mengekor dibelakangnya. Hari ini adalah malam perayaan tahun baru, sahabat lama Akashi yang biasa disebut dengan _Kiseki no Sedai_ -nya dunia vampire, memutuskan untuk mengadakan acara perayaan kecil pergantian tahun malam ini di mansionnya, itu karena mereka sudah lama tidak melihat sosok vampire merah itu muncul didepan muka umum. Bisa dibilang mereka merindukan vampire merah itu, ya… walau sering 'menjajah' mereka, namun mereka tetap setia pada vampire merah itu.

Momoi yang datang seorang diri karena bersikeras untuk memasak makanan untuk perayaan tahun baru ini, membuatnya menjadi anggota pertama yang menginjakkan kakinya dimansion megah itu. Dan Akashi mengungkapkan bahwa dia tinggal bersama dengan seorang penyihir di mansion itu.

Bukankah itu menakutkan?

Seorang Akashi yang terkenal dingin, tiba-tiba menaruh simpati pada orang lain. Ini bisa jadi suatu keajaiban.

Sampai disebuah pintu besar di ujung lorong lantai teratas mansion, Akashi membuka pintu tersebut yang terkunci dan membuka pintu itu, "Ajaklah dia bicara… mungkin jika denganmu dia mau berbicara…" ujar Akashi.

Saat pintu kamar yang luas itu terbuka lebar, Momoi sedikit menyipit karena cahaya yang berlebih masuk ke retina matanya, lambat laun dia dapat melihat sosok seorang gadis sedang duduk memunggungi mereka, menatap pemandangan diluar jendela, Momoi sangat terkesima melihat gadis itu.

Akashi melirik Momoi dan mengisyaratkan vampire merah muda itu untuk menghampiri si gadis, dan Momoi pun mengangguk. Dia melangkah perlahan kearah gadis itu dan perlahan melihat wajahnya.

" _Kirei…_ " puji Momoi tanpa sadar ketika melihat wajah Sakura yang bisa dibilang cantik diumurnya yang masih sangat muda.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Momoi, "Vampire…" ujarnya. Seketika raut muka gadis itu menjadi pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil ketakutan.

"Sakura… tenanglah, dia salah satu temanku… dia vampire yang baik…" ujar Akashi sembari memegang kedua bahu gadis itu dari belakang. Seketika gadis itu menjadi tenang dan menatap Momoi dengan kedua mata _aquamarine_ -nya yang sedikit kusam gara-gara kurang tidur akibat mimpi buruk yang selalu hadir dalam tidurnya akhir-akhir ini.

"Satsuki, dia Sakura…" ujar Akashi, "Umurnya dua belas tahun, keturunan dari penyihir murni…" lanjutnya.

Satsuki menatap Akashi horror, "Akashi-kun… aku tidak percaya kau tinggal dengan seorang gadis di mansion ini, hanya berdua…" Momoi menelan ludahnya, "…apa yang sudah kau lakukan dengannya selama ini?"

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Aku hanya tinggal bersamanya, hanya itu…" ujarnya polos.

"E-ehhh? Apa kau tidak pernah me-menyentuhnya atau lebih parah lagi—" kata-kata Momoi menggantung.

Akashi menyadari maksud Momoi segera angkat bicara, "Aku tidak melakukan 'hal aneh' padanya, memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh anak berusia lima belas tahun padanya?"

"I-iya sih… jika itu Akashi-kun, itu tidak mungkin…" Momoi mengingat sifat buruk vampire biru—Aomine Daiki yang baru-baru ini suka mengoleksi majalah dewasa. Sempat dia berimajinasi jika Akashi memperlakukan penyihir itu untuk menjadi 'hiburannya' setiap hari.

"Akashi-kun… aku baru ingat sesuatu…" Momoi menatap Akashi dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Akashi hanya diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Selama ini, apa yang kalian makan?" Momoi jadi terlihat sedikit menyeramkan disini.

"Aku hanya memberinya susu hangat setiap pagi, lalu sup tofu kesukaanku, dan air putih… kadang hanya roti tawar…" jawab Akashi.

"Jika makan seperti itu terus kalian bisa terkena gizi buruk tau!"

* * *

.

.

 _Saat dia terpesona oleh senyuman gadis itu…_

.

.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, hari ini kau belum makan kan? Aku bawakan makanan untukmu…" Momoi masuk kekamar itu sambil membawa nampan penuh dengan makanan, ada katsu, teriyaki, dan tamagoyaki serta jus cranberry.

"Aku… tidak mau makan…" ujar Sakura.

"Ayolah… sedikit saja… ya…" Momoi mengarahkan teriyaki yang dijepit oleh sumpit ditangannya pada Sakura, "Katakan, Aaa…"

Dengan ragu, gadis itu membuka sedikit mulutnya dan makanan yang dibawa Momoi berhasil masuk kedalam mulut gadis itu. Namun tidak lama kemudian sikap gadis itu berubah setelah menyunyah makanan yang disuapkan oleh Momoi, air mata tiba-tiba mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Momoi yang melihatnya keheranan dan panik, apakah ada kesalahan dalam masakannya?

Vampire merah muda itu sadar akan sesuatu.

Masakan yang dibuatnya selalu tidak enak.

Dia lupa dengan kenyataan itu karena terlalu semangat memasak untuk gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf Sakura-chan… aku lupa kalau masakanku selalu tidak enak…"

Momoi melihat wajah gadis itu, ujung bibirnya sedikit terangkat, gadis itu tersenyum, " _Oishii…"_ ujarnya dengan sedikit bergetar.

"E-ehhhh…?" Momoi terkejut, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang menyebut masakan 'hancur'-nya sebagai makanan yang enak, bahkan sampai tersenyum dan menangis seperti itu.

"Rasanya… sama seperti masakan yang selalu dibuat oleh ibuku dulu… dan rasanya sangat hancur…" Sakura tertawa hambar.

Momoi mengusap air mata gadis itu, "Kau rindu dengan ibumu kan? Karena itu, tetaplah hidup untuk kedua orang tuamu…"

Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan dan senyuman tulusnya.

Akashi yang bersembunyi dan melihat pemandangan itu dari balik pintu kamar, dia merasakan hal aneh pada jantungnya saat melihat gadis itu tersenyum. Rasanya sangat nyaman, dia sendiri tidak bisa mengartikan debaran jantungnya.

* * *

.

.

 _Sejak saat itulah tanpa disadari oleh dirinya—Akashi, dia telah menyukai gadis itu…_

.

.

* * *

Sakura tertegun mendengar kata-kata Akashi, dia masih mengira jika dia salah dengar soal pengakuan Akashi beberapa detik yang lalu, mungkinkah Akashi yang berada dihadapannya itu sedang bercanda? Lalu jika bercanda kenapa dia sampai mencium keningnya? Seriuskah? Segala jenis pertanyaan dikepalanya mulai membuatnya kebingungan, terlebih Akashi tampaknya benar-benar serius mengatakannya.

"A-Akashi… san… kau bercanda iya kan?" Sakura tertawa bodoh.

Akashi menatap gadis itu lekat-lekat sehingga Sakura berhenti tertawa, "Apa aku terlihat bercanda bagimu?"

Sakura menelan ludahnya, sedikit gugup dengan tatapan Akashi. Dilihat bagaimanapun gadis itu tidak bisa menemukan kebohongan dari sosok pemuda dihadapannya, yang dia lihat malah kesungguhan dan ketulusan. Sakura sedikit merinding jika melihat lama-lama wajah vampire merah itu dari dekat, "Aku… tidak tahu jika Akashi-san… menyukaiku…"

Akashi membelai lembut rambut Sakura, mendekatkan ujung rambut gadis itu pada wajahnya, lalu menghirup aroma _shampoo_ yang berasal dari rambut gadis itu, "Apa kau perlu bukti jika aku benar-benar mencintaimu?"

Pernyataan Akashi sukses membuat gadis dihadapannya sedikit salah tingkah dan wajahnya sudah berwarna semerah tomat. Bibir gadis itu bergerak-gerak seperti akan mengatakan sesuatu namun dia tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, gadis itu malah memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain. Akashi yang melihat kelakuan gadis itu sedikit terkikik geli.

"Apa kau masih ingat, Sakura…" Akashi meraih wajah gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya sehingga saat ini mereka bertatapan, "Saat itu kau tanpa izin masuk ke kamarku dengan tiba-tiba dan aku menarikmu dalam pelukanku…"

Sakura membulatkan matanya, Akashi melanjutkan kembali perkataannya, "Sebenarnya saat itu aku sudah kehilangan kendaliku saat kau berada didekatku,.."

Sakura teringat kembali kejadian tempo hari saat dia tidak sengaja memasuki kamar Akashi saat berkeliling mansion, Akashi menarik pergelangan tangannya sehingga dia terjatuh disisi pemuda itu dan memeluknya. Saat itu juga Akashi mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat hatinya sakit, tanpa memberitahukan apa salah gadis itu sehingga Akashi memerintahkannya untuk melupakan tentangnya.

"Aku sadar jika saat itu perbuatanku salah, aku benar-benar hampir kehilangan kendali sampai berbuat seperti itu padamu," jeda sejenak, "Tapi saat itu aku berusaha mengendalikan diriku, dan perkataan Shintarou kembali menggangguku…"

"Shintarou mengatakan ini padaku, _kau tidak boleh menyimpan perasaan apapun pada penyihir itu, ingatlah perbedaan yang sangat mencolok diantara kalian, kau adalah vampire, sedangkan dia adalah penyihir…_ " lanjutnya.

"Akashi-san… kenapa kau bisa—" belum beres gadis itu berbicara, Akashi sudah membekap bibir gadis itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "Aku mengatakan padamu untuk melupakanku, tapi pada akhirnya akulah yang tidak bisa melepaskanmu, karena aku sangat menyayangimu… bukan sebagai keluarga, saudara ataupun rekanku…" Akashi tersenyum hangat.

"Aku menyayangimu sebagai seorang wanita… wanita yang kuinginkan untuk berada disisiku selamanya, walau ini menentang klanku, aku tidak peduli… aku tidak mau terikat takdir yang sejak dulu membelenggu klan ku. Takdirku, hanya aku yang bisa memutuskannya…" lanjut Akashi.

Sakura tertegun, jantungnya terasa berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya. Akashi kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Aku menyayangimu… Sakura… sejak pertamakali kau menunjukkan senyumanmu padaku… aku tersihir oleh senyumanmu…" Akashi menutup pengakuannya dengan senyuman yang sangat jarang diperlihatkannya, dia tersenyum sangat lembut.

Sakura hanya terdiam menatap Akashi lekat-lekat, menatap iris _ruby-_ nya yang berkilauan memantulkan cahaya bulan purnama diatas langit, angin sepoi menerbangkan helaian rambutnya dan rambut si vampire merah, waktu diantara mereka seakan melambat bersamaan dengan itu,

"Akashi-san, apa kau yakin dengan keputusanmu…" bisik Sakura pelan, "Bukankah Midorima-san melarangmu untuk menyukai seorang penyihir?" lanjutnya.

Akashi tersenyum dan menyentuh pipi gadis itu dengan sebelah tangannya, "Aku paling benci untuk menarik perkataanku, kau juga pasti tahu jika aku mengatakannya dengan sangat serius…" Akashi sedikit menerawang jauh, "Untuk Shintarou, aku yakin dia tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Walau bagaimanapun dia adalah orang terdekatku yang sangat mengetahui sifatku sejak dulu."

"Bahkan jika kau menentang klan mu, Akashi-san?"

"Aku tidak peduli, yang kuinginkan adalah dirimu…"

"Bagaimana jika seluruh orang memusuhimu Akashi-san?"

"Aku tidak peduli jika perlahan semuanya meninggalkanku karena aku mengikuti keegoisanku, yang kuperlukan hanya kau, hanya kau saja itu sudah cukup untukku… Sakura…"

Akashi memeluk gadis itu untuk kesekian kalinya, "Aku tidak ingin berpisah denganmu…"

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di pikiran gadis itu, disatu sisi dia merasa bahagia namun disisi lain dia merasa bersalah karena kehadirannya di kehidupan Akashi, membuat sosok vampire murni seperti Akashi yang seharusnya menyukai vampire berdarah murni sama sepertinya, gara-gara dirinya Akashi mempunyai cinta terlarang yang tidak boleh ada antara dia dengan dirinya.

"Akashi-san… aku tidak bisa…" Sakura melepaskan pelukan Akashi dan memandang vampire merah itu, "Aku tidak mau menjadi penyebab klanmu hancur seperti kisah terdahulu antara cinta seorang penyihir dan vampire…"

Akashi memandang lekat sosok gadis yang ada di hadapannya, dia mengerti perasaan gadis itu. Pasti saat ini keraguan tengah menyelimuti hatinya dan dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk meyakinkan gadis ini bahwa dia sangat ingin memiliki gadis ini disisinya?

Akashi meraih tangan kanan gadis itu dan mencium punggung tangannya, "Aku sudah bilang padamu kan? Aku yang akan menentukan takdirku dan juga aku ingin menulis ulang kisah kelam antara penyihir dan vampire agar menjadi kisah yang baru…" Akashi menatap Sakura, "Untuk mewujudkannya aku membutuhkanmu, Sakura…"

Kedua mata gadis itu membulat mendengar perkataan Akashi, entah kenapa rasa ragu itu masih menghantuinya, padahal dia tidak bisa membohongi perasaannya sendiri jika dia juga menyukai Akashi, namun dia masih belum bisa menjawabnya.

"Sakura…" ujar Akashi.

Sakura menoleh tanpa mengatakan apapun, Akashi membelai lembut pipi gadis itu, "Aku tidak perlu jawabanmu sekarang, kau boleh memikirkannya baik-baik…"

Tanpa disadari air mata menetes di pipi gadis itu, Akashi segera mengelap air mata itu dengan jari-jarinya, "Air mata tidak cocok untukmu, tersenyumlah…" Akashi menarik kedua ujung bibir Sakura dengan telunjuknya sehingga tampak senyuman terukir di wajah gadis itu.

Akashi tersenyum, "Sudah malam, istirahatlah…"

Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya tadi, meninggalkan Sakura yang masih kebingungan dengan pengakuannya tadi. Sempat dia menyesal karena telah mengatakan perasaannya pada gadis itu sehingga membuatnya jadi seperti ini, namun dia juga sudah tidak bisa menahannya, dia sangat ingin mengatakan seluruh perasaannya pada gadis itu.

" _Oyasumi,_ Sakura…" ujar Akashi sebelum keluar dari ruangan itu.

Setelah Akashi pergi, Sakura memegangi dadanya yang terasa sesak. Apakah membohongi perasaannya sendiri bisa sesakit ini? Tapi jika dia jujur pada perasaannya, apa yang akan terjadi pada Akashi? Dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada vampire itu.

Karena jauh didalam lubuk hatinya, gadis itu mengakui jika dia juga menyukai Akashi Seijuurou.

.

.

.

Suara nyanyian burung dipagihari menjadi melodi tersendiri dipagi ini, para penghuni mansion yang masih terlelap tidur membuat mansion megah itu terlihat sangat sepi. Keadaan sebaliknya terjadi pada sosok gadis berambut coklat yang sejak semalam tidak bisa tidur, kantung mata kemerahan terlihat jelas diwajahnya akibat banyak menangis.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh pagi, setelah selesai mandi gadis itu pergi keluar kamar, melewati lorong-lorong sepi dan memandangi berbagai lukisan yang tertata rapi menempel di dinding lorong.

"Akashi-san…" bisiknya ketika melihat lukisan Akashi, wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Apa kau punya masalah, Sakura-chan?"

Suara seseorang yang familiar terdengar dibelakangnya, dan ketika gadis itu menoleh, dia mendapati sosok Momoi dan Kise berdiri di belakangnya, "Momoi-san… Kise-san…"

"Ada apa dengan matamu-ssu?" tanya Kise sedikit khawatir.

"E-ehh, ti-tidak apa-apa kok, hanya kurang tidur…" Sakura tersenyum palsu.

Momoi mendesah pelan, "Kau itu tidak pandai berbohong Sakura-chan! Kau selalu saja memendam masalahmu seorang diri, setidaknya ceritakan pada kami. Mungkin kami bisa memberimu solusi."

Sakura menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, " _Eto…_ _gomen…_ tapi ini sedikit memalukan untuk diceritakan…" pipi Sakura memerah.

Momoi dan Kise saling berpandangan, baru kali ini mereka melihat gadis minim ekspresi itu menunjukkan ekspresi yang langka pada mereka, terutama ekspresi yang sekarang ditunjukkan, ekspresi tersipu malu dan menurut mereka, ekspresi Sakura yang seperti ini sangatlah manis.

"Hmmm, bagaimana jika kita ngobrol di taman?" tanya Momoi.

Kise mengangguk, "Jika disekitar mansion, aku yakin pasti akan ada gangguan dari yang lain-ssu…"

Sakura mengangguk dan menuruti kata-kata Momoi dan Kise.

Sampai di taman belakang mansion yang sangat luas dengan kebun bunga mawar merah yang terhampar disekitar taman, mereka duduk di _gazebo_ ber-cat putih dengan akar-akar mawar yang merambat di masing-masing pilar penyangganya.

"Nah, ayo ceritakan apa yang terjadi-ssu!"

"Kami janji tidak akan menceritaannya pada siapapun…" tambah Momoi.

Sakura sedikit ragu untuk mengatakannya, pipinya sudah merona merah. Walau bagaimanapun ini adalah pengakuan cinta yang pertamakali didapatkan olehnya, dan lebih parahnya lagi yang menyatakan perasaannya adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Dia harus mulai cerita dari mana?

"Hmmm… kemarin ada seseorang yang menyatakan perasaannya padaku…" ujar Sakura sedikit ragu.

Momoi dan Kise berpandangan dan balik menatap Sakura, "Whoaaaa! Siapa-siapa?!" tanya mereka bersamaan dengan mata yang berbinar.

"Sakuracchi, ternyata ada juga yang menyukaimu, aku terharu-ssu!" Ujar Kise sewot.

"Sakura-chan? Siapa orangnya? Apa kami tau orang itu?" tanya Momoi.

Sakura menggigit bibirnya, "Kalian sangat mengenalnya kok…" Sakura memandang Momoi dan Kise bergantian lalu menghela nafas panjang, "Akashi-san menyatakan perasaannya padaku…"

"A-kashi-kun/cchi?!" Momoi dan Kise terkejut dan tidak bisa berkata apapun lagi.

Sakura mengangguk, "Dia bilang, dia ingin aku ada disisinya… tapi… vampire dan penyihir tidak mungkin bersatu…" ekspresi Sakura berubah jadi sendu.

"Aku tidak sangka jika Akashicchi bisa juga menyukai seseorang, bahkan pengakuannya cukup romantis-ssu. Dan itu sedikit menyeramkan untukku…"

"Aku tidak tahu jika Akashi-kun akan berakhir menyukaimu…"

"Lalu apa jawabanmu-ssu?"

Sakura menggeleng, "Aku belum tahu harus menjawab apa pada Akashi-san…"

Momoi menggenggam kedua tangan Sakura, "Sakura, lihat aku…"

Sakura melihat Momoi yang memandangnya penuh selidik, jujur dia tidak nyaman jika dipandang seperti itu, "Menurutmu, Akashi-kun seperti apa?" tanya Momoi.

"A-Akashi-san?" wajah Sakura memerah, "Akashi-san itu sangat baik, memang kadang dia menyeramkan tapi dia memiliki hati yang lembut…"

"Kau menyukainya kan?" tanya Momoi sambil tersenyum penuh arti.

Sakura tidak bisa berkata apapun, raut wajahnya lah yang menjawab semuanya, pipinya merona merah dan dia tersenyum sangat manis, Kise dan Momoi merasa gemas pada gadis yang satu ini. Apakah dia tidak pernah mendengar pepatah jika 'cinta itu buta'.

"Datanglah pada Akashi-kun… katakan yang sebenarnya…" ujar Momoi.

"Tapi, aku—"

"Masih ragu karena perbedaan kalian kan?" tanya Momoi.

"Sakuracchi, percayalah pada Akashicchi-ssu. Akashicchi tidak pernah berbohong-ssu…" tambah Kise sembari merangkul Sakura.

" _Arigatou,_ Momoi-san, Kise-san…" Sakura tersenyum.

"Ayo, cepatlah temui pangeranmu-ssu." Ujar Kise.

"Katakan yang sebenarnya!" tambah Momoi.

Sakura mengangguk dan beranjak meninggalkan mereka berdua, berlari menuju ke dalam mansion. Saat bayangan gadis itu menghilang dibalik pintu, Kise menghela nafas panjang…

"Aku iri dengan Sakuracchi…"

"Kenapa Ki-chan?" tanya Momoi.

"Andai aku bisa memiliki keberanian untuk mengakui perasaanku pada orang yang aku sukai…"

Momoi terkikik geli, "Katakanlah perasaanmu padanya, aku yakin _dia_ juga menyukai mu…" pipi Kise merona merah.

"Ahominecchi tidak pernah menyadari perasaanku-ssu! Salah siapa selalu mengerjaiku sampai-sampai aku jadi menyukainya-ssu!"

"Sudah kuduga pada akhirnya kau akan menyukai Dai-chan." Momoi tertawa.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut coklat itu sudah berada didepan pintu kamar si vampire merah, jantungnya terasa berpacu lebih cepat dari biasanya, keberaniannya yang tadi menggebu kini hilang. Berkali-kali dia ingin mengetuk pintu kamar itu namun dia urungkan kembali niatnya, hampir dua puluh menit dia berdiam diri di depan pintu itu, sempat ingin pergi namun dia tidak ingin melepaskan kesempatan ini. Dia memegang dadanya dan terasa jantungnya berdegup dengan cepat sampai-sampai rona merah muncul di pipinya, dia menenangkan dirinya dan memberanikan diri untuk mngetuk pintu itu.

Saat pintu diketuk, dia semakin takut dan jantungnya semakin berdetak dengan cepat. Beberapa detik kemudian, pintu terbuka dan menunjukkan sosok vampire merah yang ingin ditemuinya. Akashi baru saja selesai mandi, bisa dilihat dari rambut merahnya yang masih sedikit basah dan wangi _mint_ tercium dari tubuhnya.

"Sakura… ada apa?" Akashi heran.

Sakura memalingkan wajahnya dari Akashi, pipinya sudah semerah tomat, "A-Akashi-san… aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganmu…" Sakura memberanikan diri menatap Akashi, "Apa kau… ada waktu?"

Akashi tersenyum dan segera menarik tangan Sakura untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Jujur, itu membuat gadis itu sangat terkejut, terlebih lagi dia jatuh dalam pelukan Akashi dan pintu kamarnya segera ditutup oleh si vampire merah.

"A-Akashi-san…" Sakura salah tingkah karena perlakuan Akashi.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukan Akashi, dia memberanikan diri untuk melihat Akashi, "A-Akashi-san… tentang yang kemarin malam… aku… aku…" gadis itu kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Sudah kubilang kan, jika tidak usah terburu-buru. Kau bisa memikirkannya baik-baik…"

Sakura memandang Akashi, "Akashi-san bisa kau ulangi perkataanmu semalam?"

Akashi tersenyum, "Aku menyukaimu, Hyuuga Sakura…" Akashi menyentuh pipi Sakura yang merona merah, "Tidak peduli jika ini menentang klanku, yang aku inginkan hanyalah dirimu, hanya dirimu itu sudah cukup…"

Sakura tersenyum, pipinya masih merona merah membuatnya terlihat sangat manis, "Aku mungkin sempat ragu akan hal ini, aku masih takut jika aku bersama denganmu akan terjadi hal-hal yang buruk pada Akashi-san, dan aku tidak ingin itu terjadi…" jeda sejenak, "Tapi sekarang, aku yakin jika bersama dengan Akashi-san semuanya akan baik-baik saja… aku akan melindungi Akashi-san agar hal yang buruk tidak terjadi pada Akashi-san…"

Akashi terperangah dengan kata-kata yang diutarakan gadis dihadapannya, "Akashi-san… aku juga menyukaimu, aku ingin selalu bersamamu, Akashi-san…" Sakura tersenyum.

Akashi tersenyum dan memeluk gadis itu erat, "Jadi… dengan kata lain kita punya perasaan yang sama?" tanya Akashi. Sakura menjawabnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

Akashi mengendurkan pelukannya dan menatap gadis yang ada dihadapannya, "Mulai sekarang, aku ingin kau terus berada disampingku, selalu…"

"Tentu, Akashi-san…" Sakura tersenyum manis.

Akashi mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura dan membisikkan sesuatu, "Kali ini, tidak masalahkan jika aku tidak menahan diri?"

Pipi Sakura merona merah dan tidak mengerti perkataan Akashi, perlahan dia merasa jika wajah Akashi semakin mendekat padanya dan tanpa disadari sesuatu yang lembut kini mengunci bibirnya. Hembusan nafas Akashi terasa di wajahnya, gadis itu hanya bisa membulatkan matanya karena terlalu terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Waktu mereka berdua terasa berjalan sangat lambat kala itu.

Gadis itu mendadak lemas, beruntung Akashi langsung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang gadis itu sehingga dia tidak terjatuh. Saat Akashi melepaskan ciumannya, vampire merah itu terkikik geli ketika melihat wajah gadis itu yang sudah semerah tomat, bahkan telinganya pun ikut memerah, dan entah kenapa Akashi melihat gadis itu semakin manis.

"Dengan ini, aku sudah menyerahkan seluruh hidupku padamu…" ujar Akashi.

"Kau… mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Akashi-san…"

"Itu juga ciuman pertamaku, Sakura…"

Mereka berdua saling berpandangan dan tertawa, "Aku janji, akan selalu melindungimu dan tidak akan membiarkan vampire lain menyentuhmu…" Akashi memeluk Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kurasa, mulai dari sekarang kita harus menulis kisah kita sendiri…"

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

 **Battle**

 **Review?**

* * *

Holllaaa~

Pertama mau ngucapin, akemashite omedetou gozaimasu~ selamat tahun baruuuuuu!

Tadinya author mau publish sebelum tahun baru, namun apa daya, author tiba-tiba harus dirawat gara-gara sakit :'( tapi sekarang udah update kan? Yayayaya?

Terimakasih yang udah nge-review, nge-fav, nge-follow dan lainnya, author sangat senang karena kalian menyukai cerita abal ini hohoho~

Makasih juga buat silent reader yang udah mau baca~

Author juga butuh masukan dari kalian buat cerita ini, jadi se-ikhlasnya author minta review kalian

Arigatou-minna…


	10. Chapter 10

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 –** Battle

" _Aku menyukaimu, Sakura…"_

" _Kau mencuri ciuman pertamaku, Akashi-san…"_

" _Kurasa, mulai dari sekarang kita harus menulis kisah kita sendiri…"_

.

.

.

Si gadis bermata _aquamarine_ sedang menyusuri jalan setapak menuju ke atas bukit, kali ini dia mengikuti Akashi yang sedang berjalan didepannya. Sesekali dia memandangi punggung si vampire itu dan asyik dengan khayalannya sendiri, sesekali juga dia memandangi buket mawar merah berukuran cukup besar yang dipegang oleh Akashi dengan kedua tangannya. Langkah demi langkah mereka lewati tanpa sepatah kata yang terucap, hening.

Sampai akhirnya mereka tiba dipuncak bukit, gadis itu sangat kagum dengan pemandangan yang sedang ia lihat, hamparan rumput yang tidak terlalu tinggi berjajar bagaikan sebuah permadani hijau, hamparan rumput itu juga terbelah oleh jalan setapak dengan bebatuan dan juga bunga-bunga kecil warna-warni yang tumbuh dipinggiran jalan.

"Kau suka?" tanya Akashi sembari membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga menghadap gadis itu.

Sakura mengangguk, "Hm, aku baru tau jika di Rakuzan ada tempat seindah ini…" ucapnya jujur.

Akashi tersenyum, "Aku juga berpikir seperti itu…" wajah Akashi berubah sendu, "Tempat yang spesial untuk sesuatu yang spesial…"

Sakura tertegun melihat perubahan raut wajah yang ditunjukkan oleh Akashi, namun setelah itu, Akashi berwajah seperti biasa lagi, seolah dia melupakan apa yang dia pikirkan sebelumnya, lalu dia berbalik dan berjalan kembali menyusuri jalanan berbatu. Sakura tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti vampire merah yang berjalan didepannya.

Mereka terus berjalan sampai akhirnya Akashi berhenti diujung jalan berbatu itu, "Ini… makam ayah dan ibuku, aku ingin kau bertemu dengan mereka…" ujarnya.

Sakura melihat dua buah batu nisan dibalik tubuh Akashi, disana dia melihat nama kedua batu nisan itu, Akashi Masaomi dan Akashi Shiori. Akashi membungkuk dihadapan kedua nisan itu lalu berjongkok dihadapannya, meletakkan buket bunga mawar merah yang dipegangnya dibawah batu nisan ibunya—Akashi Shiori.

"Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak ketempat ini, kurasa sudah lama sekali tidak mengunjungi mereka berdua." Ujarnya miris.

Sakura berjongkok disebelah Akashi lalu menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya dan menutup kedua matanya, Akashi sekilas memandang apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis itu, tidak lama kemudian gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya dan tersenyum padanya, "Tidak apa-apa kan aku berdoa untuk mereka?"

Akashi mengangguk dan tersenyum pada gadis itu.

"Kau tau Sakura, ibuku sangat menyukai mawar merah. Bahkan dia sangat protektif dengan mawar-mawar yang ditanam dihalaman belakang rumah, terkadang aku sedikit merasa cemburu ketika ibu melupakanku jika ia asyik dengan mawar-mawarnya…" ujar Akashi.

"Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu Akashi-san, terkadang aku juga sedikit cemburu ketika ibu dan ayah meninggalkanku seorang diri didalam rumah karena mereka sibuk dengan pekerjaannya…"

Tiba-tiba Akashi menggenggam tangan Sakura, "Sebenarnya, aku ingin sekali mempertemukanmu dengan mereka saat ini, namun hanya ini yang bisa aku lakukan. Aku hanya bisa membawamu kedepan batu nisan mereka…"

"Tidak apa Akashi-san, kurasa ini sudah cukup." Sakura tersenyum,

Akashi memandangi batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama ayahnya—Akashi Masaomi, raut wajahnya sedikit berubah, dia tersenyum sedikit, "Ayah, aku yakin semuanya akan berubah menjadi lebih baik… tunggulah aku…"

.

.

.

"Akashi-san, mungkin ini tidak sopan, tapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu tentang kedua orang tuamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Katakan saja."

Sejak meninggalkan makam tadi, Akashi terus menggenggam tangan gadis itu, seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya. Dan ada yang berbeda dengan Akashi, dia menjadi lebih tenang dari biasanya, seolah separuh bebannya menghilang.

"Apa mereka tewas karena dibunuh?" tanya Sakura hati-hati.

"Jika dilihat dari tempat kejadian ketika mereka tewas, pasti banyak yang mengira jika mereka tewas karena kecelakaan biasa, tapi sebenarnya mereka memang dibunuh…" jeda sejenak, "Aku melihat sebuah lubang di dada kirinya, kurasa mereka tewas karena ditembak oleh seseorang."

"Bukankah seorang vampire itu hampir mirip dengan mahluk abadi? Kenapa mereka bisa mati?"

Akashi terkekeh geli, "Kami bukanlah mahluk abadi, hanya saja pertumbuhan kami melambat saat kami berusia delapan belas tahun sehingga umur kami menjadi lebih lama dari manusia. Dan juga, kami jadi selalu terlihat awet muda karena itu."

"Jadi kalian juga bisa mati?" Sakura bingung.

Akashi mengangguk, "Ya, kami bisa mati." Akashi menghela nafas panjang, "Dalam kasus kedua orang tua ku, mereka meninggal karena dibunuh tepat mengenai jantungnya. Kau tau, kelemahan para vampire adalah jantungnya, jadi jika mereka mendapatkan luka fatal dijantungnya, tingkat kehidupan mereka akan menurun menjadi nol, bisa dibilang mereka akan langsung mati."

Sakura manggut-manggut mengerti.

"Sakura, aku ingin kau berjanji padaku…" Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap gadis itu.

Entah kenapa pipi Sakura terasa panas, dia yakin pipinya sedang merona saat ini, "Apa itu Akashi-san?"

Akashi menarik tangan Sakura sehingga tubuh gadis itu jatuh dipelukannya, "Jika semuanya sudah berakhir, berjanjilah untuk hidup bersamaku…"

.

.

.

Awal bulan Desember, ranting-ranting pohon mulai kehilangan dedaunan yang melindunginya, hewan-hewan pun sudah bersembunyi ke dalam tempat persembunyian mereka untuk menghabiskan tidur panjangnya hingga terbangun lagi musim semi nanti. Memandangi pemandangan desa dari jendela kamarnya, gadis itu sibuk dengan lamunannya, entah kenapa hatinya yang semula telah mantap, sekarang menjadi ragu. Awal keraguannya adalah saat Akashi memintanya untuk selalu mendampinginya, apakah mungkin itu terjadi?

Maksudnya, apa mungkin mereka akan terus bersama seperti saat ini? Untuk mempertahankan hubungan yang bisa disebut dengan hubungan yang 'terlarang' diantara mereka, pasti itu akan sangat sulit. Belum lagi ketakutan akan sejarah kelam yang pernah terjadi akibat hubungan yang sama seperti mereka, pasti akan banyak pertentangan yang terjadi. Apakah Akashi benar-benar yakin dengan keputusannya?

Gadis itu jadi semakin pesimis dengan pilihannya.

"Sakura! Sedang apa kau melamun didepan jendela?" bisik Kazuna tepat ditelinganya sehingga gadis itu bergidik geli.

"Kazuna-san, maaf…" Sakura tersenyum kecut.

Kazuna mengambil tempat duduk disamping gadis itu dan menghela nafas panjang, "Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Akashi?" tanya nya tanpa basa-basi.

Terlihat ada keterkejutan dari ekspresi gadis itu, "Kenapa kau bisa tau Kazuna-san?"

"Mudah saja, karena Kise-san dan Momoi-san mengatakan padaku jika kalian berdua sudah resmi jadi sepasang kekasih…" Kazuna melirik Sakura, "Dan sekarang aku yakin kau pasti sedang memikirkan bagaimana nasib dari hubungan yang tidak biasa diantara kalian itu…"

Sakura tersenyum sendu, "Tepat sekali, Kazuna-san…"

"Sakura, berhenti memikirkan hal yang tidak penting, percayalah dengan orang yang kau cintai, aku yakin kalian pasti akan bisa melewati hal ini!"

"Bukan itu yang kutakutkan, Kazuna-san…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Kazuna-san, jatuh cinta itu begitu sulit, kan? Karena cinta orang-orang dapat berubah menjadi lemah, bahkan mengorbankan nyawanya untuk dia yang mereka cintai…"

"Kau takut jika Akashi akan mengorbankan nyawanya untukmu?"

Sakura mengangguk.

Kazuna mengelus puncak kepala gadis itu, "Aku tau bagaimana perasaanmu, aku tau jika kau tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi orang lain, aku tau jika kau tidak ingin orang yang kau cintai terluka dan kau juga tidak ingin kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga didalam hidupmu…"

Sakura menatap Kazuna dengan raut wajah penuh harap.

"Maka dari itu, untuk mempertahankan semua itu, kita memerlukan pengorbanan." Kazuna tersenyum.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Kazuna-san?" ujarnya pesimis.

"Aku yakin kau bisa menemukan jalan keluarnya, Sakura… Akashi juga, aku yakin kalian berdua bisa melewati semua ini. Menurutku, kalian berdua akan membawa perubahan baru bagi klan vampire dan penyihir dan aku pasti akan mendukungmu."

Tidak disangka, Sakura memeluk Kazuna sangat erat, "Terimakasih, Kazuna-san… sekarang perasaanku mulai membaik…" ujar Sakura.

Kazuna terkekeh geli, lalu dia teringat sesuatu yang penting yang ingin dia sampaikan pada gadis itu, Kazuna melepaskan pelukan Sakura dan memandang lekat-lekat wajah gadis itu, "Sakura, apa kau sudah tau jika buku harian milik ibumu segelnya sudah terbuka?"

"Eh? Benarkah?" Sakura heran.

"Hm, kemarin ketika aku baru bangun, aku melihat buku harian yang tergeletak dimeja terbuka. Karena aku merasakan ada sihir yang keluar dari buku itu, aku jadi menyimpannya. Tapi saat aku mengintp isinya, aku tidak menemukan apapun selain buku harian kosong…" gumamnya.

"Tolong berikan padaku buku harian itu, Kazuna-san."

"Sebentar, aku rasa aku menyimpannya didalam lemari…"

Kazuna berjalan menuju lemari pakaian diikuti oleh Sakura yang mengekor dibelakangnya, dia membuka pintu lemari yang ada dihadapannya dan mencari buku harian yang disimpannya kemarin. Setelah menemukannya, Kazuna langsung menyerahkan buku itu pada Sakura, namun ketika Sakura membuka buku harian itu, dia sangat keheranan dengan apa yang sebenarnya ibunya sembunyikan didalam buku itu, karena setelah lembar demi lembar kertas buku harian itu dibuka dengan teliti, yang didapatinya hanya kertas kosong yang tidak ternodai setitik tinta pun.

"Kenapa tidak ada tulisannya?" keluh Sakura frustasi, "Apa mungkin segel dari buku ini rusak?" lanjutnya heran.

"Tenang dulu Sakura, mungkin segel ini terbuka karena sesuatu. Tapi aku tidak tau itu apa…" ujar Kazuna berusaha menenangkan, "Lagi pula, mungkin didalam buku ini ada satu hal yang sangat penting dan sangat rahasia, sehingga segel yang digunakan oleh ibumu menjadi berlapis-lapis."

Sakura berpikir, dia terus membolak-balikkan buku harian itu, melihat lembar demi lembar kertas kosongnya, lalu melihat sampul depan dan sampul belakangnya dengan hati-hati, "Kurasa apa yang kau katakan benar Kazuna-san…"

Kazuna tersenyum, "Kira-kira, apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan di buku harian itu ya?" tanyanya.

"Ibuku sering menuliskan hasil dari penemuannya didalam buku ini, tapi selebihnya aku tidak tahu apa itu." jawab Sakura.

"Hmmmm…" Kazuna merebut buku harian itu dari tangan Sakura dan membuka halamannya, dia membolak-balikkan kertas itu namun tidak ada yang tertulis disana, tidak terlihat juga bekas goresan tinta, "Jika buku ini pernah dipakai untuk menulis, pasti dihalaman selanjutnya terlihat bekas tulisan yang digoreskan pada halaman yang sebelumnya, tapi kenapa tidak ada ya?" gumamnya.

"Entahlah, aku tidak mengerti. Sihirku-pun masih belum sempurna karena aku masih belum punya pengalaman dan ilmu-ku masih terbatas, aku tidak tahu harus menggunakan mantra apa untuk mengetahui isi dari buku harian itu." Sakura tersenyum miris.

Kazuna menutup buku itu dengan kedua tangannya dan berpikir lagi, "Apa mungkin 'sesuatu' yang disembunyikan oleh ibumu itu bisa jadi kartu _truf_ kita untuk memerangi Haizaki?"

"Kurasa hipotesismu bisa diterima, karena segel yang digunakan dalam buku harian ini terlalu berbelit-belit, aku tidak terlalu mengerti mengenai macam-macam segel, atau pelindung atau sihir apapun untuk menyembunyikan sesuatu…" gumam Sakura.

"Hmmm, sihir pelindung… segel…" Kazuna menaruh jari telunjuknya didepan dagunya, dia berpikir.

Tiba-tiba teringat sebuah nama oleh mereka berdua disaat yang bersamaan, dan mereka segera berpandangan lalu menyerukan sebuah nama.

"Nijimura-san!"

.

.

.

"Bagaimana Nijimura-san? Apa kau tau sesuatu?" ujar Kazuna harap-harap cemas.

"Bisa diam sedikit? Kau mengganggu konsentrasiku!" Nijimura berdecak sebal.

" _Gomen…_ " timpal Sakura.

Setelah menemui Nijimura dan bertanya soal buku harian itu, Kazuna dan Sakura terus bertanya apakah isi dari buku hariannya, namun diluar dugaan, ternyata Nijimura pun kesulitan dalam membuka segelnya. Kenapa tidak sejak dulu mereka bertanya pada Nijimura Shuuzou, si setengah penyihir berkemampuan khusus dalam membuat pelindung atau segel sehingga mereka tidak perlu pusing-pusing mencari sesuatu yang tidak pasti, buktinya lelaki berambut hitam itu tahu soal segel yang ada dalam buku harian.

"Ternyata lebih sulit daripada yang aku pikirkan…" gumam Nijimura sembari bersandar di kursi sofa, dia memijat-mijat pelipisnya yang terasa pusing.

Kedua gadis yang duduk dihadapannya menjadi semakin suram, "Ternyata tidak bisa, ya?" ujar Kazuna frustasi.

"Bukan tidak bisa, tapi belum bisa!" timpal Nijimura.

Sakura menatap Nijimura dengan tatapan memohon, "Nijimura-san, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Nijimura menghela nafas panjang, "Sakura, apa kau sudah mencoba untuk merusak segelnya dulu? Seperti saat kau masuk dengan paksa kedalam pelindung yang telah kubuat?" tanya Nijimura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku sudah mencobanya tapi tidak bisa, aku tidak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Seandainya kemampuanku bertambah mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan segel buku itu, Nijimura-san."

Nijimura menatap Sakura, "Segel yang digunakan dalam buku ini memang berbelit-belit, setelah kau mengira segel ini rusak padahal masih ada segel lain yang harus kau hancurkan lagi…" jeda sejenak, "Dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang, mungkin masih belum bisa, walau kau disebut jenius, jika kemampuanmu tidak bertambah sama saja itu bukan apa-apa."

Sakura mengangguk.

"Nijimura-san, kumohon lakukan sesuatu dengan segelnya… sedikit saja…" ujar Kazuna merajuk.

"Menghadapi bocah seperti kalian memang harus sedikit bersabar…" gumamnya miris, "Baiklah, aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada segel ini, akan kugunakan seluruh kemampuanku untuk menghancurkannya."

Kazuna dan Sakura berubah riang, " _Arigatou,_ Nijimura-san!"

.

.

.

 _Apa yang disembunyikan didalam buku harian itu?_

 _Kenapa segelnya bisa terbuka tapi isi buku harian itu kosong?_

 _Apa ada hubungannya dengan pertikaian antara klan penyihir dan vampire?_

Semua pertanyaan itu terjawab saat Nijimura berhasil menghancurkan segel pada buku harian itu. Untuk memecahkan segel pada buku harian itu cukup sulit, karena untuk memunculkan segala goresan tinta yang tertoreh dalam lembaran kertas itu, diperlukan kesabaran yang ekstra. Pasalnya, didalam buku harian itu, terdapat berbagai macam catatan bahkan banyak salinan dari dokumen rahasia yang belum pernah dipublikasikan sebelumnya.

" _Sugoii…_ " ujar Kazuna kagum.

"Aku tidak percaya ibu melakukan semua ini sendirian…" Sakura membuka halaman demi halaman buku itu dan sesekali membaca tulisannya, sementara Kazuna yang duduk disamping gadis itu masih memandangi isi buku harian yang dipegang oleh Sakura dengan kagum, sedangkan Nijimura? Setengah penyihir bertemperamen buruk itu sedang membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa yang tadi dia duduki, dia mengompres kepalanya dengan es batu dan memejamkan matanya. Tampaknya Nijimura kelelahan _plus_ sakit kepala karena menggunakan kemampuannya secara berlebihan.

"Nijimura-san, maaf merepotkanmu sampai seperti ini. Aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu Nijimura-san…" ujar Sakura sedikit bersalah.

Nijimura membuka matanya, "Bukan masalah, jika ini bisa membantu kita dalam memulihkan kekacauan ini, aku siap membantumu." Nijimura tersenyum, "Bukankah kita sesama keturunan penyihir adalah saudara?"

Mau tidak mau saat mendengar kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh Nijimura, Sakura tersenyum sangat tulus pada lelaki itu, " _Hontouni arigatou..,_ Nijimura-san…" ujarnya.

Kazuna menatap Nijimura yang sedikit tersipu saat Sakura tersenyum padanya dan dia terkekeh geli, "Wajahmu memerah Nijimura-san!" ujarnya.

Nijimura membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga dia membelakangi kedua gadis yang sedang duduk seberangnya untuk menyembunyikan wajanya yang memerah.

"Jika kalian sudah selesai, lebih baik kalian cepat pulang, aku tidak mau _si merah_ itu datang kemari!" ujar Nijimura ketus.

Sakura dan Kazuna saling berpandangan dan terkekeh geli.

.

.

.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" Tanya Akashi dengan wajah setannya.

" _Eto…_ "

Baru saja kedua gadis itu menginjakkan kembali kakinya ke mansion, mereka malah mendapat tatapan kebencian dari Akashi dan juga Midorima yang berada disampingnya. Mau bagaimana lagi, mereka tadi lupa izin terlebih dahulu pada Akashi saat mereka pergi ke tempat Nijimura. Dan akhirnya yang mereka dapatkan adalah ini, tatapan penuh dengan aura menakutkan dari seorang Akashi.

" _Gomen…_ Akashi-san, kami tadi berkunjung ke tempat Nijimura-san…" ujar Sakura dengan senyuman palsunya.

Akashi memutar kedua bola matanya, "Baiklah." Ujarnya.

"Cepat masuk, ada yang ingin kami bicarakan-nodayo!" ujar Midorima ketus.

"Baik." Jawab Sakura dan Kazuna.

Setelah itu, Akashi memimpin mereka menuju ke ruang tamu, disana telah ada vampire pelangi yang lain telah menduduki bagian-bagian sofa, Kise dan Momoi menepuk bagian sofa yang kosong disamping mereka, mengisyaratkan kedua gadis itu untuk duduk disamping mereka. Setelah semuanya berkumpul, Akashi memulai pembicaraannya.

"Langsung keintinya saja, Haizaki mulai bergerak." Ujar Akashi.

Seketika semuanya yang berada diruangan itu tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya, termasuk Sakura dan Kazuna.

"Be-benarkah itu Akashicchi-ssu?" tanya Kise gugup.

Akashi mengengguk, "Tadinya mereka terbagi kedalam beberapa kelompok yang ditempatkan disetiap tempat yang berbeda, namun sekarang, kelompok mereka yang tadinya terpecah itu mulai meninggalkan tempatnya menuju ke satu titik. Bisa diprediksikan mereka akan berkumpul di desa para penyihir."

Sakura memegang erat buku harian yang sejak tadi pegangnya, sangat erat. Gadis itu merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi dari sini.

"Aku tidak tahu pasti, tapi Haizaki tengah merencanakan sesuatu disana." Tambah Midorima.

Tiba-tiba Momoi mengangkat tangannya untuk menginterupsi, Akashi dan yang lainnya langsung melirik Momoi, "Ada apa Satsuki?" tanya Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau yakin jika Haizaki keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya menuju ke desa para penyihir?" tanya Momoi.

"Ya, menurut laporan beberapa mata-mata, memang seperti itu."

Kuroko angkat bicara, "Bukankah Haizaki tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat itu?"

"Maksudmu apa, Tetsu?" tanya Aomine heran.

Momoi angkat bicara, "Saat kami diminta Akashi-kun untuk memata-matai persembunyian Haizaki, kami tahu alasan mengapa Haizaki tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak dan tidak pernah muncul lagi sejak kejadian _Bloody Christmas_ sepuluh tahun yang lalu…" jeda sejenak, "Sebenarnya, sepuluh tahun yang lalu Haizaki menghilang karena dia terkena sebuah kutukan, dia tidak bisa meninggalkan tempat persembunyiannya karena dia tidak bisa terkena sinar bulan maupun sinar matahari, jika dia terkena sinar itu, kulitnya akan melepuh bahkan tubuhnya bisa saja hancur."

"Kutukan?" gumam Kazuna, gadis itu dan Sakura saling bertatapan.

"Kabar buruknya, Haizaki sepertinya telah menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan kutukan itu-nodayo." ujar Midorima.

"Seperti yang sudah dikatakan oleh Satsuki tadi, fakta bahwa Haizaki mendapat kutukan itu memang benar. Haizaki menerima kutukan dari salah satu penyihir yang dia bantai saat malam natal sepuluh tahun yang lalu…" Akashi melirik Sakura, "Dan yang memberikan kutukan itu adalah Riko-san…" ujarnya.

Mata Sakura terbelalak, "Ibuku?"

Akashi mengangguk, "Kurasa, Riko-san lah yang memberi Haizaki sebuah kutukan. Kau tau, Riko-san itu sebenarnya salah satu penyihir yang sangat ahli dalam membuat kutukan." Akashi menatap Sakura, "Kau pernah bilang jika sebagian ingatanmu dimalam itu hilang bukan?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Kurasa ingatanmu hilang karena kenangan traumatismu pada saat malam itu, sehingga kau tidak ingat pada vampire-vampire yang menyerang rumahmu," jeda sejenak, "Mungkin Riko-san memberikan kutukan pada Haizaki disaat-saat terakhirnya sebelum dia tewas…"

"Kurasa, ucapanmu ada benarnya juga Akashi-san…" gumam Sakura. Gadis itu kembali mendekap buku hariannya dan jatuh kedalam lamunannya.

Midorima memperlihatkan selembar foto yang dia dapatkan dari seorang mata-mata dihadapan mereka semua, "Apa kalian tau siapa dia?" tanyanya.

"Itu… Hanamiya Makoto…" ujar Murasakibara.

"Akhir-akhir ini, pergerakannya semakin mencurigakan, dia pernah beberapa kali memasuki desa para penyihir…" jeda sejenak, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang dicarinya didalam reruntuhan itu, tapi ada yang janggal setelah hari ketiga dia terlihat direruntuhan itu-nodayo."

Midorima menyodorkan selembar foto yang tadi dipegangnya pada Sakura, "Apa kau tahu tentang benda yang dibawa oleh Hanamiya dalam foto itu, Sakura?"

Sakura melihat foto yang diberikan oleh Midorima, disana terlihat seorang pria berambut hitam dan memakai jubah panjang keluar dari reruntuhan gereja didesa para penyihir, dia tengah memegang sesuatu ditangannya. Gadis itu terkejut ketika melihat apa yang dibawa oleh seseorang di foto itu, "Tidak mungkin…"

"Ada apa Sakuracchi?" tanya Kise heran.

Sakura mengepalkan tangannya, kesal, marah, bercampur jadi satu, "Aku tidak percaya dia menemukan benda itu disana! Kenapa aku sampai melupakan hal sepenting ini!" ucapnya kesal.

"Midorima-san, Hanamiya membawa _grimoire_ bersamanya." Lanjut Sakura.

" _Gri… moire?_ " gumam Kazuna pelan.

" _Grimoire_? Benda apa itu?" tanya Aomine,

Sakura ingat dulu dia pernah dibawa oleh ayahnya ke gereja dekat rumah, saat itu ayahnya memperlihatkan sebuah buku terkutuk— _grimoire—_ yang tersegel disebuah lemari kaca dengan mantra-mantra sihir. Selama bertahun-tahun buku itu telah disimpan digereja dan disegel oleh para tetua agar tidak ada orang lain yang mengambilnya.

"Bagi kami bangsa penyihir, _grimoire_ adalah sebuah benda terkutuk yang harus kami jaga, karena jika benda itu sampai jatuh ketangan yang salah, maka itu sangat berbahaya. _Grimoire_ adalah sebuah buku sihir, kami menyebutnya buku terkutuk karena didalam buku itu terdapat sihir hitam yang bisa mengabulkan segala jenis permintaan melalui perjanjian dengan iblis. Maka dari itu buku itu disegel oleh kami disebuah gereja ditengah kota beberapa tahun yang lalu…"ujar Sakura.

"Bukankah mereka tidak bisa menggunakan sihir? Mereka vampire bukan?" tanya Momoi.

Sakura menggeleng, "Pengecualian bagi buku ini, setiap orang yang memegangnya termasuk penyihir atau bukan, mereka dapat menggunakan sihir sesuka hatinya. Ini karena buku itu bukanlah buku yang dibuat oleh seorang penyihir, namun buku itu adalah buku yang ditulis oleh keturunan iblis. Sehingga sihir yang mereka gunakan adalah sihir hitam yang berasal dari iblis."

"Mungkinkah mereka menggunakan _grimoire_ untuk menghancurkan kutukan Haizaki?" gumam Kuroko.

Sakura mengangguk, "Mungkin…"

Sakura menggigit ibu jarinya lalu memejamkan mata, wajahnya terlihat memikirkan sesuatu. Ditengah wajah khawatir yang ditunjukkan oleh rekan-rekannya, Akashi masih bisa terlihat tenang bahkan tidak menunjukkan ekspresi khawatir, entah apa yang akan direncanakan oleh vampire itu, mereka tidak tahu. Vampire merah itu terus diam memasang wajah datarnya tidak berkata sedikitpun.

"Jika mereka bisa menghancurkan kutukan itu, apa yang akan terjadi-ssu?" Kise bergidik ngeri, dia memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang benar-benar tidak ingin jadi kenyataan.

Para vampire lain di ruangan itu—minus Akashi—menunjukkan ekspresi yang sama dengan Kise. Memang kelompok musuh sudah memulai pergerakan sejak dulu, namun bukan pergerakan yang berarti mengingat mereka hanya melakukan aksi penculikan dan pembunuhan para setengah penyihir maupun sisa-sisa keturunan penyihir yang lain.

Akashi berpikir, jika selama ini usaha yang dilakukan oleh anak buah Haizaki hanyalah sebuah kegiatan pengusir kebosanan mereka disela-sela menunggu kutukan Haizaki hancur, dengan kata lain mereka melakukan hal itu atas keinginan mereka sendiri karena Haizaki belum memberikan mereka perintah apapun sejak dia terkena kutukan. Lalu anak buah kepercayaan Haizaki seperti Mibuchi, Imayoshi, Mayuzumi mungkin diperintahkan untuk memata-matai dirinya sejak dulu, karena Haizaki menyadari ada sesuatu yang janggal saat malam natal berdarah itu.

Haizaki menyadari jika satu mangsa-nya telah menghilang tanpa jejak, namun yang membuatnya curiga adalah menghilangnya gadis itu karena campur tangan Akashi. Haizaki mungkin telah memperhatikan gerak-geriknya sejak lama, dia menyelidiki siapa saja yang mempunyai hubungan dengan Akashi, dan dia mengetahui jika Akashi mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan seorang penyihir—dalam kasus ini adalah ibunya Sakura—sejak saat itu mulai mencurigai Akashi.

Dan pada saat pertemuan mereka dengan anak buah Haizaki—Mibuchi, Imayoshi dan Mayuzumi—di desa penyihir, kecurigaan Haizaki ternyata benar, anak buahnya menemukan Sakura—si penyihir—bersama dengan kelompok Akashi. Akashi sekarang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Haizaki rencanakan, namun sebagian rencananya telah digagalkan olehnya.

Akashi mendesah pelan, "Aku rasa aku tahu apa yang dia rencanakan…"

Semuanya tersentak dan langsung menatap Akashi dengan wajah kebingungan sekaligus penasaran.

Akashi menyeringai, "Intinya, dulu kita pernah menggagalkan usaha anak buah _si brengsek_ itu saat ingin merebut Sakura dari tangan kita. Haizaki tadinya berencana menggunakan Sakura untuk menghancurkan kutukannya. _Si brengsek_ tahu jika penyihir berdarah campuran tidak bisa menggunakan sihir seperti penyihir berdarah murni maka dia mengincar Sakura karena dia adalah penyihir satu-satunya yang berhasil bertahan hidup…"

Midorima menyadari sesuatu, "Pendapatmu bisa diterima, aku mengerti sekarang…" jeda sejenak, "Haizaki yang gagal merebut Sakura mencari cara lain untuk menghancurkan kutukannya, lalu dia meminta Hanamiya menyelidiki reruntuhan desa penyihir dan pada akhirnya menemukan _grimoire_. Hanamiya yang mempunyai _IQ_ diatas rata-rata itu mungkin diperintahkan untuk melepaskan kutukannya menggunakan _grimoire_ , Haizaki yakin jika vampire jenius seperti Hanamiya dapat memahami isi buku itu dan menemukan cara untuk membebaskannya dari kutukan…"

Akashi mengangguk, "Tepat sekali."

Aomine angkat bicara, "Jika Haizaki bebas, ada kemungkinan dia akan melanjutkan ambisi bodohnya yang sempat terhambat…"

"Dengan kata lain, itu sebagai peringatan perang untuk kita…" sambung Kuroko.

Kise bergidik ngeri, kemungkinan terburuk yang tidak ingin dihadapinya adalah hal itu, dia tidak mau berperang. Pertumpahan darah tidak dapat dihindari, dan tentu saja akan banyak yang jadi korban. Jujur dia sekarang mungkin terlihat lemah karena memikirkan kemungkinan itu membuatnya ketakutan, dia tidak ingin orang-orang yang dia sayangi meninggalkannya.

"Jika mereka memiliki _grimoire_ yang bisa membuat siapapun menggunakan sihir, aku yakin kita tidak akan bisa menang melawan mereka…" ujar Momoi.

"Aku setuju dengan Momoi-san, bahkan sihir Sakura-pun tidak akan mungkin bisa menandingi sihirnya seorang diri…" ujar Kazuna.

"Sakura-chin~ apa kau punya ide?" tanya Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

Seluruh pandangan tertuju pada Sakura, disaat genting seperti ini dia sama sekali tidak bisa membantu, dia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena terlalu bergantung pada Akashi selama ini.

Sakura menjawabnya dengan nada frustasi, "Maafkan aku semuanya… aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana…"

.

.

.

Akhir dari pertemuan mereka tadi, mereka masih belum bisa menemukan titik terang. Tentang Haizaki dan anak buahnya yang mulai bergerak, mereka mulai mempersiapkan banyak pasukan untuk jaga-jaga jika sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Sementara itu, si gadis penyihir sejak pertemuan itu banyak melamun dan mengurung diri dikamarnya, Akashi mengerti dengan perasaan Sakura yang sangat terbebani akibat berita buruk ini, gadis itu pasti sedang menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena akibat dirinyalah klan vampire dibawah kepemimpinan Akashi ikut terlibat dan terancam.

Didalam kamarnya, Sakura melamun sembari membaca buku harian tadi. Seandainya kemampuannya bertambah, mungkin dia bisa melakukan sesuatu, seandainya dia hebat seperti ayah dan ibunya, mungkin dia bisa membantu. Apa gunanya memiliki pedang yang turun-temurun diturunkan pada calon pemimpin klan tetapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Seandainya dia bisa menambah kemampuan sihirnya.

Sakura memandang tanda yang terukir dipunggung tangannya, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" ujarnya lirih.

Tiba-tiba saat disebuah halaman dalam buku harian itu, Sakura menemukan sesuatu. Gadis itu memandangi sebuah foto yang terselip diantara lembaran kertas, foto itu menunjukkan sebuah foto keluarga dengan sepasang suami istri beserta ketiga orang anaknya, dibawah foto itu tertulis ' _2 Agustus XXXX_ '. Foto itu sepertinya diambil dua puluh dua tahun yang lalu.

 _Apa yang dilakukan ibunya ditempat itu?_

 _Apa hubungan ibunya dengan keluarga yang ada didalam foto ini?_

 _Siapa mereka?_

Berbagai jenis pertanyaan lahir dalam pikiran gadis itu, sampai seketika semuanya terjawab saat gadis itu membaca salah satu halaman buku hariannya yang menceritakan peristiwa tersebut. Raut wajahnya semakin terkejut saat membaca kalimat demi kalimat, mencerna apa yang diceritakan oleh ibunya dari tulisan yang ditorehkan dalam kertas tersebut, setelah membaca habis hingga halaman ketiga dari cerita tersebut, entah kenapa sepertinya dia menemukan 'cahaya kecil', tanpa disadari dia tersenyum.

Terdengar suara pintu diketuk sebelum seseorang membuka pintu itu dan masuk kedalam kamar. Sosok gadis berambut hitam itu masuk kedalam kamar dan menutup pintunya kembali.

"Sakura…" ujarnya hati-hati, "Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Sakura tersenyum pada Kazuna, "Kazuna-san… mungkin aku mendapatkan sedikit harapan…" ujarnya, "dan seperti apa yang kau katakan, buku harian ini memang kartu _truf_ kita."

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Kazuna penuh harap.

"Aku akan pergi ke _Dulkenwald_ …" ujar Sakura mantap.

Kazuna mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau gila! Disana banyak vampire gila!" kenangan buruk Kazuna saat dirinya diburu dihutan itu oleh beberapa vampire kembali teringat. Gadis itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Aku akan pergi seorang diri, Kazuna-san…" Sakura tersenyum, "Kumohon jangan memberitahukan ini pada Akashi-san atau yang lainnya. Jika mereka tahu mungkin aku tidak akan diizinkan kesana…"

"Ya tuhan! Sakura! Aku tahu kau juga panik dengan kabar bahwa Haizaki sudah mulai bergerak, tapi kumohon jangan melakukan hal lain yang tidak masuk akal seperti ini!" ujar Kazuna panik,

"Justru itu, karena Haizaki mulai bergerak, akupun ikut bergerak. Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagi yang lain juga Akashi-san! Lalu aku juga ingin bertambah kuat. Aku ingin bisa membantu yang lain dengan kekuatanku. Maka dari itu aku perlu pergi kesana. Ada seseorang yang ingin aku temui." Ujar Sakura mantap.

Kazuna memandang baik-baik sorot mata gadis itu, namun tidak terlihat adanya kebohongan disana, ternyata Sakura serius dengan keputusannya. Lagipula apa yang sebenarnya dipikirkan oleh gadis itu sehingga dia ingin pergi ke _Dulkenwald_ ? Kazuna semakin berpikir bahwa Sakura ada benarnya juga, jika dia bisa membantu dengan kemampuan khususnya mungkin mereka bisa menyaingi Haizaki, meskipun dia setengah penyihir yang tidak berguna, tapi dia yakin pasti ada cara lain untuk menolong mereka.

"Sakura, apa ini ada kaitannya dengan kekacauan yang dibuat oleh Haizaki?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Bahkan semua masalahnya, mungkin bisa kita selesaikan dengan ini."

Kazuna memular kedua bola matanya dan mendesah kesal, "Inilah yang terjadi aku ikut-ikut dengan mu! Aku tidak bisa berpikir dengan baik!" keluhnya.

Sakura heran, "Kenapa, Kazuna-san?"

"Baiklah, bawa aku bersamamu!" ujar Kazuna mantap.

Sakura mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, "Kau bercanda kan, Kazuna-san?"

"Apa aku terlihat sedang berbohong?" decih Kazuna, "Dengar ya, aku bisa memastikan kau selamat sampai tujuan. Ingat dengan kemampuan ku sebagai pelacak, aku akan memastikanmu selamat dan kembali kemari dengan selamat."

"Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen!"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, Kazuna-san, aku memohon bantuanmu…"

"Serahkan padaku, Sakura."

.

.

.

Nijimura menemukan sebuah surat yang terselip dijendela ruangannya, tidak jelas siapa pengirimnya siapa dan entah datang dari mana. Setelah itu, dia membuka surat itu dan mulai membacanya.

 _Nijimura-san, aku punya permintaan padamu…_

 _Maukah kau meminjamkan kekuatanmu untuk Akashi-san? Keberadaanmu sangat berguna bagi kami,_

 _Nijimura-san, mau kah kau memasang pelindung disekitar desa? Aku dengar Haizaki mulai bergerak, maka dari itu aku juga ikut bergerak._

 _Kuharap kau mau membantu, Nijimura Shuuzo-san._

 _-Sakura-_

"Sudah bergerak rupanya, tanpa diminta pun aku akan membantumu, Sakura…" Nijimura tersenyum.

.

.

.

"Akashi-kun! Sakura dan Kazuna menghilang!" Ujar Momoi dan Kise panik.

Akashi yang sedang berkutat dengan banyak dokumen diruangannya segera menuju ke kamar gadis itu dan memerintahkan seluruh pelayan untuk mencarinya disekitar mansion. Akashi dan yang lainnya sudah mencarinya keseluruh penjuru mansion tapi tidak menemukan kedua gadis itu, sampai ketika Akashi masuk ke kamarnya, dia menemukan sebuah surat yang tidak jelas siapa pengirimnya juga datangnya entah darimana. Akashi membuka surat itu dan membacanya.

 _Akashi-san,_

 _kau pernah bilang padaku kan, jika sekarang kita harus menulis kisah kita sendiri?_

 _Aku dan Kazuna-san akan pergi untuk sementara waktu, jika saatnya telah tiba, aku akan kembali._

 _Aku akan menulis kisahku sendiri, Akashi-san._

 _-Sakura-_

" _Baka!_ " Akashi meremas surat itu dan memandang langit malam dibalik jendela kacanya, "Sudah kubilang aku akan terus melindungimu, Sakura. Kau tidak perlu berbuat sampai sejauh ini…"

.

.

.

"Sakura, kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" tanya Kazuna.

"Tentu saja, ini demi semuanya, kali ini aku yang akan melindungi mereka…" ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah…" Kazuna tersenyum.

Langkah kaki mereka terhenti ketika melihat papan peringatan yang tergantung disebuah pagar pembatas, sakura membacanya dan mengingat kenangannya kembali bersama dengan Akashi disana, saat mereka menyelamatkan Kazuna.

 _'Dulkenwald'_

"Ayo, Kazuna-san…"

Kazuna mengangguk.

.

"Tunggu aku, Akashi-san…"

.

 _Oh please don't let me die, ready for your touch_

 _So that I'll never lose anything again,_

 _I'll forget myself and "RESTART" from the beginning_

 _No don't give up on life, this endless dead end_

 _Hoping that the sadness crushing you_

 _Will someday come to an end_

 _For now, I'll see you off…_

-STYX HELIX—MYTH AND ROID-

.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 **Encounter**

 **Review?**

* * *

 **Halooooooo~**

Errrr, masih ada yang inget sama cerita ini ga ya?

Udah lama banget ga update gara-gara author sibuk banget ngurusin skripsi, dari mulai nyusun bab 1-3, terus sidang pertama terus lanjut lagi harus ngolah data dan terakhir sekarang lagi nyiapin buat sidang akhir pas abis lebaran, ditambah banyak drawing request di instagram yang belum author kerjain rasanya sesuatu pake banget :').

Author lelah~

Author mau minta maaf soal kelambatan updatenya, makasih semuanya masih mau bersabar buat nunggu :')

Semoga ceritanya kalian semakin suka, terus author juga berharap banyak masukan dari kalian.

Makasih juga buat para silent reader, yg nge-fav, follow, review, pokonya kalian is the best lah :') author sangat terharuuuuu,

Akhir kata, selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya btw fic ini baru ultah loh yang ke 1 hahaha hbd for this fic :p oh iya, author mau ngasih tau nih, kalo kalian mau nanya-nanya soal author, feel free to ask! Author bakal jawab semua pertanyaan kalian ko, oh iya chapter ini maaf kalo romance-nya kurang :3

See you…

Satu lagi, review please~


	11. Chapter 11

Cuma mau curhat, chapter ini terinspirasi dari sebuah lagu dari soundtrack game favorit author, judulnya Moon Without the Stars dari Jerry Barnes & Quianna~

* * *

 **Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 10 –** Encounter

Disebuah padang rumput luas dengan pohon sakura yang berada disekelilingnya, bunga-bunga yang terbangun oleh udara hangat musim semi kini mulai menampilkan keindahannya, kuncup bunga yang menutup kini mulai mekar. Begitupula dengan bunga berwarna merah muda yang mulai bermekaran diatas pepohonan, daun-daun hijau yang tadinya menutupi keseluruhan ranting pohon dimusim dingin kini tergantikan dengan bunga merah muda itu—bunga sakura.

Gadis kecil berumur lima tahun dengan hiasan pita berwarna merah yang mengikat rambut coklat indahnya dengan gaya _ponytail_ berlarian kesana kemari dan tertawa bahagia ketika menari-nari diatas hamparan rerumputan hijau yang luas. Kedua alas kakinya dia tinggalkan disembarang tempat, dia berlari dan menari-nari dengan bertelanjang kaki, menikmati sensasi rerumputan hijau yang dia injak, sesekali dia merasakan kakinya sedikit basah karena dia menginjak embun yang masih menempel pada rumput yang diinjaknya.

Ketika angin sepoi bertiup kearah gadis itu, dia sedikit merinding kedinginan ketika angin itu berhembus mengenai kulitnya, setelahnya dia kembali berlari, menengadahkan wajahnya keatas untuk melihat langit biru yang cerah, kupu-kupu yang beterbangan diatasnya, dan kicauan burung yang dia dengar di telinganya sangat merdu, bagaikan menyambut datangnya sesuatu yang baru, melodi dihari itu tidak akan pernah dia lupakan.

Setelah dia merasa lelah, dia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas rerumputan, menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan ketenangan saat angin lembut menerbangkan helaian rambutnya dan menyapu kulitnya. Saat membuka mata, gadis itu tersenyum keatas kumpulan awan putih seperti kapas dan langit biru cerah yang senada dengan manik matanya.

"Sakura, kemarilah! Jangan pergi terlalu jauh!" panggil seorang wanita berambut coklat sepanjang bahu yang dia ikat kuncir kuda.

Gadis itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu berlari kearah wanita itu, " _Hai, okaa-san!"_

Dibawah pohon sakura yang cukup rindang, gadis itu dengan kedua orang tuanya duduk diatas tikar dan membuka bekal yang sudah disiapkan sebelumnya didalam kotak rotan berukuran sedang, seorang pria berambut hitam yang memakai kacamata mengelus lembut puncak kepala putrinya, sedangkan ibunya tersenyum bahagia melihat mereka.

Gadis itu mengambil sepotong _sandwich_ lalu memakannya, " _Oishiii!_ " ujarnya riang.

"Kau suka?" tanya ibunya.

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan, "Hn, bakat memasak ibu jadi semakin baik!" ujarnya sembari mengacungkan jempol tangannya pada ibunya.

"Sakura, jangan makan terlalu cepat, nanti kau tersedak!" ujar pria yang duduk disampingnya.

Gadis itu terkekeh geli, " _Hai, otou-san!"_

Gadis itu melihat kedua orang tuanya dan tersenyum kearah mereka, " _Otou-san, okaa-san_! Ayo lakukan _hanami_ lagi ditempat ini tahun depan!" ujarnya.

"Baiklah, ayo." Ujar ayahnya sembari tersenyum, sang ibu pun ikut menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya, "Hm, sepertinya aku ubah kata-kataku…"

"Kenapa, Sakura?" tanya ibunya heran.

Sakura tersenyum, "Sepertinya aku ingin seperti ini terus setiap tahun dengan kalian."

Kedua orang tuanya saling berpandangan setelah itu menatap putri mereka, "Baiklah, ayo lakukan _hanami_ bersama setiap tahun!" ujar ayahnya sambil tersenyum.

Gadis itu tersenyum bahagia, pipi nya sedikit merona.

"Hn!"

.

.

.

Gadis berambut coklat itu perlahan mulai membuka kelopak matanya, dia terkejut ketika merasakan kedua matanya terasa lembab dan pipinya terasa basah, segera dia menyentuh kedua pipinya dan menghapus jejak air mata yang ada diwajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, "Ternyata hanya mimpi…" gumamnya lirih.

Sakura membuka kedua matanya yang tadinya terpejam, hal pertama yang dia lihat adalah pemandangan langit-langit kamar yang sedikit temaram, hanya sebagian kecil dari cahaya bulan yang masuk melalui jendela kamarlah yang menjadi penerangan kamar yang sederhana dengan dinding kayu itu. Gadis itu bangun dari posisi tidurnya lalu dengan gerakan lambat dan hati-hati ia turun dari tempat tidur, ia berusaha tidak membuat gerakan yang mengganggu agar gadis berambut hitam yang tengah tertidur lelap menikmati mimpi indahnya tidak terbangun. Melihat Kazuna masih tertidur, Sakura segera mengambil mantel yang tergantung diatas pintu dan memakainya, kemudian ia membuka pintu dengan hati-hati dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Gadis berambut coklat itu berjalan menuju kearah taman belakang, angin malam yang terasa menusuk kulit membuat gadis itu semakin merapatkan mantel yang melekat ditubuhnya agar tidak kedinginan. Cahaya bulan malam ini sangat indah namun gadis itu tidak bisa melihat cahaya dari bintang-bintang yang selalu menemani sang rembulan diatas langit kelam itu, tatapannya terus menengadah melihat keatas langit sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari akan kehadiran seseorang yang telah berdiri disampingnya sejak dia memandangi sinar rembulan di angkasa.

"Tidak bisa tidur?" tanya orang itu dengan lembut.

Sakura mengerjap karena terkejut dan memandang seorang wanita yang tengah berdiri disampingnya dan tersenyum padanya, "Haruna-san… kau mengagetkanku…" ucapnya.

Wanita itu—Haruna terkikik geli, "Kau memikirkan apa sampai-sampai tidak menyadari kehadiranku?"

Sakura tersenyum kecut, "Hmmm… mungkin karena banyak hal yang aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini…"

Haruna menepuk pelan bahu gadis itu, "Bagaimana latihannya? Apa ada peningkatan?" tanyanya.

Sakura menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "Mungkin, hanya sedikit peningkatan," Sakura menatap langit, "Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan, tapi sangat sulit mengontrol sihirku sendiri…"

Haruna menghela nafas panjang, "Bagiku, kemampuan belajarmu tergolong cepat," Haruna tersenyum, "Dalam waktu dua minggu, kau hampir menguasai pengendalian sihirmu dengan baik."

Sakura tersenyum dan sedetik kemudian pandangannya berubah sendu, "Haruna-san… boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyanya lirih.

"Katakan saja…"

Sakura menatap wanita itu lekat-lekat, "Haruna-san, kenapa rasanya dada kiriku sedikit sesak? Aku merasakan kekosongan disini…" ujarnya sembari menyentuh dada kirinya dengan kedua tangannya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang tidak menentu.

Haruna tertawa, "Mungkin kau sedang merindukan seseorang," Haruna menggoda Sakura dengan nada yang penuh arti, "Kau merindukan _Vampire-chan_ kan?"

"Vampire-chan?!" pipi Sakura bersemu merah, dan gadis itu jadi salah tingkah setelah menyadari arti dibalik ucapan Haruna, yang wanita itu maksud adalah Akashi, ya Akashi Seijuurou.

Haruna menyeringai, "Jangan bohong, terlihat dari wajahmu kalau kau merindukan Vampire-chan mu itu…" Haruna memutar bola matanya, terlihat berusaha mengingat sesuatu, "Kalau tidak salah namanya Seijuurou kan?"

Sakura gelagapan dan pipinya semakin memanas akibat perkataan dari Haruna, "Haruna-san, a-aku… a-aku tidak—"

Belum selesai bicara, kata-kata Sakura terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut diatas kepalanya, Haruna mengusap lembut kepala gadis itu penuh dengan kasih sayang layaknya seorang ibu, "Aku mengerti perasaanmu Sakura-chan, walau bagaimana pun kau sama seperti ku…" tatapan Haruna berubah jadi sendu.

"…"

"Sekarang tidurlah, besok kita akan pergi keluar dari tempat ini…" ujar Haruna sembari mengecup lembut dahi Sakura.

"Keluar? Mak-maksudmu?" ujarnya heran.

Haruna mengangguk, "Besok pagi akan kuceritakan _detail_ –nya." ujarnya sambal tersenyum.

Sakura mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Haruna tersenyum, " _Oyasuminasai,_ Sakura-chan."

" _Hai, oyasuminasai Haruna-san…_ "

Sakura melangkah pergi menuju kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Haruna yang kembali menatap langit kelam. Wanita itu terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang sangat serius. Bisa dibilang mungkin terlalu banyak penyesalan yang dia pikirkan saat ini, dan mungkin keputusan yang dia ambil berabad-abad yang lalu benar-benar salah. Mungkin dia pengecut dan juga egois, melarikan diri dari masalah yang telah dia buat dan berpura-pura mati untuk menghilangkan jejaknya dari dunia ini.

Melindungi kenangan indahnya dengan orang-orang yang dia cintai agar tidak terusik oleh orang lain tanpa memikirkan apa akibat yang telah dia torehkan dalam goresan tinta sejarah, dia benar-benar egois.

Dua minggu yang lalu, saat salah satu anaknya menemukan dua gadis yang hanyut dialiran sungai ketika sedang berburu, dia sangat terkejut ketika melihat banyak luka disekujur tubuh kedua gadis itu hingga pakaian yang mereka kenakan sobek di beberapa bagian, yang paling mengejutkan adalah dia menemukan sebuah tanda aneh yang terukir disalah satu punggung tangan kanan seorang gadis berambut coklat yang ditemukannya. Dan tanpa dia sadari mungkin ini adalah bagian awal dari perubahan takdirnya, wanita itu menyadari jika hal buruk sedang terjadi diantara dua klan akibat dari sejarah yang tidak sengaja dia torehkan, saat kedua gadis itu menceritakan masalah yang tengah terjadi diluar sana. Karena itulah ia bertekad untuk memperbaiki ulahnya dengan menolong kedua gadis itu.

Terlebih lagi, dia tertarik pada seorang gadis yang terjerat dengan benang takdir yang sama seperti dirinya dulu. Bedanya adalah gadis itu tidak melarikan diri seperti dirinya, namun gadis itu berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari keadaan ini walau kemungkinan berhasil tidak mencapai satu persenpun, dia tidak menyerah. Diam-diam Haruna sangat kagum pada sosok gadis itu, dan hatinya mulai tergerak untuk menolong gadis itu, juga untuk memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah dia perbuat.

"Kenapa melamun?" ucap seorang pria yang tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangnya dan mengagetkannya dengan melingkarkan kedua tangannya ditubuh Haruna dari belakang, membuat wanita itu terkejut dan menoleh pada pria tersebut dengan senyuman hangat terukir dibibirnya.

Haruna memegang erat lengan yang melingkari tubuhnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang pria itu, "Hanya memandang langit malam…" jawabnya pelan.

Lelaki itu mengecup puncak kepala Haruna, "Kau bisa masuk angin jika terus disini…"

"Baiklah, ayo kembali kerumah…" ujar Haruna sembari membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga posisinya sekarang berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. Haruna mengecup singkat bibir lelaki itu, " _Anata…_ " ujarnya dengan mesra.

Kedua pasangan itu kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju rumah kecilnya, kedua tangan mereka saling bertautan tanpa ada niat untuk melepaskannya, sekilas Haruna menatap punggung tangan kanannya yang tengah digenggam erat oleh pria disampingnya, sebuah tanda yang terukir disana selalu menghantuinya dengan bayang-bayang masa lalu yang menyakitkan.

Sebuah tanda bukti bahwa dia adalah seorang penyihir murni.

Wanita itu bernama Haruna Kirisaki atau mungkin sekarang dia sudah membuang nama keluarga nya semenjak dia menghilang bersama dengan suaminya yang seorang vampire murni keturunan klan Akashi berabad-abad yang lalu. Tanpa mereka sadari, mereka berdua telah mengukir sebuah sejarah baru diantara kedua klan. Cinta mereka berdua ditentang mati-matian oleh kedua belah pihak karena hubungan yang terlahir dari keturunan penyihir dan vampire adalah hal yang terlarang.

Pada akhirnya dia dan pria disampingnya menarik diri dari dunia luar dengan memalsukan kematiannya, berpindah dari satu desa ke desa yang lain dengan menyamarkan identitas mereka, memantau keadaan kedua klan yang terus berseteru semenjak mereka menghilang karena 'kematian palsu'-nya. Puncaknya adalah ketika mereka mendengar kabar angin bahwa semua klan penyihir telah dilenyapkan eksistensinya dari dunia ini lewat pembantaian dimalam _Bloody Christmas_. Dari peristiwa itulah Haruna merasa sangat bersalah, jika saja dia mengatakan seluruh kebenarannya mungkin hal ini tidak akan terjadi, jika saja dia memberitahu pada dunia bahwa hubungan diantara vampire dan penyihir bukanlah awal dari suatu kehancuran, mungkin tidak akan terjadi perselisihan seperti ini.

.

.

.

Mungkin ini terdengar lucu, kejadian sepuluh tahun yang lalu kembali terjadi saat ini bagai sebuah _de javu_ atau lebih seperti kutukan masa lalu. Sebuah kelompok misterius yang diduga bersekutu dengan Haizaki untuk menyingkirkan si vampire merah dengan terang-terangan memberi ancaman kepada klan yang beraliansi dengan klan Akashi agar segera menyerahkan seorang penyihir dengan darah murni untuk dijadikan persembahan bagi Haizaki.

Jika mereka menolak untuk menyerahkannya, maka satu-persatu klan yang beraliansi dengan klan Akashi akan menanggung akibatnya.

Pembasmian klan vampire.

Masalahnya, bukan hanya Akashi dan sekumpulan vampire pelangi yang kebingungan, namun kelompok misterius itu pun kebingungan mencari keberadaan si penyihir yang tidak ditemukan dimanapun. Beberapa hari yang lalu setelah dua belas hari menghilangnya si penyihir, mansion megah Akashi kedatangan seorang penyusup, penyusup itu masuk dengan cara memecahkan kaca jendela kamar yang biasa ditempati oleh si penyihir. Dari kejadian itu, Akashi menyadari jika mansionnya yang dikatakan aman itu sebenarnya telah menjadi target dari kelompok misterius yang menginginkan si penyihir. Bahkan pelindung yang dibuat oleh Nijimura berhasil mereka bobol dengan mudah.

Belum lagi selesai dengan masalah itu, masalah yang lain mulai muncul, klan yang beraliansi dengan Akashi mulai memaksa si vampire merah untuk menyerahkan penyihir yang selama ini mereka sembunyikan pada kelompok misterius itu agar pembunuhan berantai yang mengintai seluruh klan vampire tidak terjadi, namun Akashi bersikeras mengambil jalan lain untuk mengatasi hal ini, sekalipun si penyihir sudah tidak lagi bersamanya, ia tidak mungkin menyerahkan gadis itu pada mereka.

Walau bagaimana pun gadis itu adalah miliknya.

Ya, Sakura adalah miliknya.

Akibatnya, sekarang timbul perpecahan diantara klan vampire, mulai dari pemberontakan, hingga munculnya dua kelompok baru diantara mereka, yaitu kelompok yang terus setia dan menuruti titah sang _'emperor'_ , tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah para pengikut setianya, yaitu sekumpulan vampire pelangi dan juga para keluarga besar bangsawan vampire, kemudian kelompok vampire yang menentang keputusan sang _'emperor'_ karena didorong oleh rasa takut akan kehilangan nyawa dan hanya memikirkan diri mereka sendiri tanpa mengetahui apa akibat buruknya jika mereka mengikuti perintah dari kelompok misterius itu.

Dan puncaknya adalah ini, vampire yang telah terhasut oleh ancaman kelompok misterius itu mulai main hakim sendiri, mereka mulai menyandera bangsawan-bangsawan vampire dan memaksa mereka untuk mengatakan tempat dimana Akashi menyembunyikan penyihir itu, namun tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mau buka mulut, pada akhirnya mereka mati ditangan rakyatnya sendiri.

Peperangan antar warga dan klan bangsawan vampire semakin tak terelakkan, kali ini Akashi dan sekumpulan vampire pelangi itu jadi korbannya, setelah terlebih dahulu mereka dijebak dengan memasukkan racun pada tubuh mereka, sang penyusup yang menyamar menjadi salah satu pelayan itu menyerahkan ketujuh vampire tersebut pada kelompok pimpinan Imayoshi. Setelah mereka menjadi sandera, Akashi dan keenam vampire dengan rambut pelangi itu diikat disebuah tiang kayu dipusat desa, mereka dijadikan sebagai umpan agar si penyihir mau keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Sementara itu, Akashi dan yang lain tidak dapat melawan karena efek racun yang kian menggerogoti tubuh mereka, sehingga mereka hanya bisa pasrah menerima penyiksaan dari Imayoshi.

Setelah satu minggu mengalami penyiksaan yang dilakukan oleh Imayoshi, keadaan mereka sangat buruk, dengan banyaknya luka ditubuh mereka, bisa dibayangkan siksaan apa saja yang mereka dapatkan dari salah satu anggota kelompok Haizaki yang menghakiminya. Mulai dari luka bekas cambukan disekujur tubuh, hingga luka sabetan benda tajam, mereka juga tidak diijinkan untuk meminum pil darah mereka, oleh karena itu mereka tidak bisa melawannya, kekuatan mereka saat ini terbatas oleh tidak adanya asupan darah yang mereka terima sejak seminggu yang lalu, terlebih lagi tubuh mereka mulai mati rasa karena daya tahannya semakin berkurang, tidak diberi makan dan minum, dipapar sinar matahari dan dipaksa untuk merasakan hawa dingin malam di awal musim dingin yang begitu menusuk, belum lagi akhir-akhir ini hujan lebat terus menghujani dataran bumi. Jika mereka adalah manusia biasa, mungkin hidup mereka hanya akan bertahan selama dua atau tiga hari.

Sempat mereka berpikir, mungkin ini adalah akhir dari mereka,

Rakyat yang mereka lindungi tidak ada lagi yang menaruh kepercayaan kepada mereka,

Terlebih lagi, Haizaki kini mendapatkan pengikut baru dengan jumlah yang cukup besar,

Sekelompok vampire yang berasal dari lima klan besar, kini lambat laun menjadi anak buahnya.

.

.

.

Gadis berambut coklat itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya tanda tak suka, amarahnya memuncak setelah mengetahui apa yang telah terjadi selama kepergiannya ke _dulkenwald_.

Akashi dan yang lainnya saat ini berada dalam bahaya.

Kazuna berwajah pucat dan air mata telah menggenang dipelupuk matanya.

Haruna memandang iba kearah dua gadis dihadapannya, sebenarnya dia tidak mau menceritakan ini pada mereka, namun keteguhan hati Sakura yang sangat mencintai Akashi tidak dapat membuatnya membohongi gadis itu. pada akhirnya mau tidak mau Haruna harus mengatakan kabar buruk ini.

"Bibi, apa benar Akashi dan yang lainnya ditawan?" tanya Kazuna masih tak percaya.

Haruna mengangguk, "Aku dapat kabar jika mereka telah ditawan sejak seminggu yang lalu…" Haruna menatap Sakura yang terus menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak dapat melihat ekspresi diwajah gadis itu karena tertutupi oleh poninya, "Mereka dipaksa untuk memberitahukan keberadaan kalian…" lanjutnya.

Pria berambut merah yang duduk disamping Haruna kini angkat bicara, "Apa yang akan kalian lakukan sekarang?" ujarnya.

"Ryu-san, apa keputusanku ini salah?" tanya Sakura lirih.

Pria itu—Ryu menghela nafas panjang, "Keputusan yang kau ambil tidak salah…" jeda sejenak, "Tapi, kadang keputusan yang kita ambil tidak sesuai dengan apa yang kita harapkan."

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya kearah kedua pasangan suami-istri itu, "Haruna-san, Ryu-san, apa boleh aku kembali sekarang? Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka…" ujar Sakura, gadis itu terlihat sedang menahan tangisnya.

Haruna dan Ryu saling berpandangan, sebelum akhirnya mereka menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Apa kau yakin? Kau masih belum bisa mengintrol sihirmu dengan baik…" ujar Haruna.

"Aku tidak peduli, tapi mungkin aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka, tidak masalah jika nyawaku dipertaruhkan, yang jelas aku ingin menyelamatkan mereka…" Sakura menatap Haruna dan Ryu bergantian, kemudian dia tersenyum, "Kemampuanku sudah sedikit berkembang dari yang sebelumnya, jangan khawatir Haruna-san, aku yakin aku akan baik-baik saja…"

Haruna menghela nafas panjang, "Keras kepalamu itu benar-benar sama sepertiku, aku mengerti bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang, dan aku yakin jika aku jadi kau, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama tanpa berpikir dua kali…" jeda sejenak, "Sesuai dengan janjiku, aku pasti membantumu…"

Ryu berdiri dari tempat duduknya, "Aku akan melakukan beberapa persiapan dulu, sekalian memberi tahu _trio bodoh_ itu." ujarnya.

Haruna mengangguk, " _Arigatou… anata…_ "

Beberapa detik kemudian, Ryu telah menghilang dibalik pintu. Kini tatapan Haruna berubah menjadi serius, "Sakura-chan, dengarkan kata-kataku..." Haruna menatap Sakura dan Kazuna bergantian, "Ini adalah misi dariku, Sakura-chan kau harus melakukannya sekarang. Vampire-chan sudah mengikrarkan janjinya untukmu, dia benar-benar mencintaimu, kau tidak perlu ragu lagi untuk menerima cintanya. Kau cukup percaya padanya…"

Sakura mengerti arah pembicaraan ini, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Aku mengerti, Haruna-san… aku hanya perlu memberikan Akashi-san 'itu' dan ikatan diantara kami akan sempurna…"

Kazuna terkesiap, "Kau yakin dengan itu?" tanyanya pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu saja Kazuna-san… karena sekarang aku sudah menjadi miliknya…"

.

.

.

Ditengah kota Rakuzan, tepatnya disamping air mancur, dengan kesadaran mereka yang masih tersisa, ketujuh bangsawan vampire itu dipaksa menyaksikan pembantaian keluarga mereka tepat didepan matanya, disaksikan oleh rakyatnya dan dihiasi dengan senyuman licik nan keji yang terukir diwajah sang penghakim, Imayoshi Shoichi.

Momoi terus menangis tersedu-sedu setelah ia melihat ayah dan ibunya terkapar tidak berdaya dengan darah yang menggenang di bawah jasad mereka, ia tidak kuasa saat melihat detik-detik kematian mereka berdua, sebelum Imayoshi menembakkan peluru tepat kejantung mereka, setelah terlebih dulu mereka disiksa habis-habisan. Kuroko tidak dapat menahan emosinya, vampire _baby blue_ itu sangat geram, ia memberontak dengan sisa kekuatannya untuk melepaskan diri dari tambang yang membatasi pergerakannya, namun usahanya sia-sia, dia terlalu lemah saat ini.

Begitupula Akashi dan yang lainnya, mereka terus berusaha melepaskan jeratan tambang yang meliliti tubuhnya, ingin segera menguliti Imayoshi dan mencabik-cabiknya jika perlu mereka ingin terus menyiksa vampire itu hingga dia merasakan sakitnya penderitaan yang dialami oleh orang-orang yang telah dibunuhnya tadi.

"Nah, sekarang siapa yang berikutnya akan menyusul mereka?" gumamnya sembari melihat sekumpulan vampire bangsawan yang tersisa untuk jadi korban selanjutnya, dia melirik satu-persatu dari mereka dan pilihannya jatuh pada pasangan suami-istri paruh baya dengan rambut dan mata yang menyerupai Kise Ryoko, mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ayah dan ibu Kise, "Kalian yang akan menjadi selanjutnya."

Imayoshi menyeret tali tambang yang mengikat tubuh ringkih mereka dengan kasar, kerikil tajam yang terpapar ditanah pijakan Imayoshi membuat luka yang ada pada tubuh mereka menjadi semakin sakit dan perih. Kise yang melihat ayah dan ibunya diseret paksa semakin geram dan tangisannya pecah, ia tidak mau malihat kedua orang tuanya menderita didepan matanya.

"Lepaskan mereka!" teriak Kise dengan kekuatannya yang semakin menipis.

Imayoshi menghadapkan kedua pasangan itu tepat dihadapan Kise dan menyiapkan pelurunya, "Apa kata-kata terakhir kalian?"

Tubuh Kise menegang, Aomine yang melihat perubahan ekspresi gadis itu semakin khawatir dengan mental gadis itu yang semakin memburuk, ia berdecih kesal karena kesal pada dirinya sendiri, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dia terlihat sangat lemah.

"Ry-Ryoko… kami percaya padamu…" ujar mereka bersamaan.

Seiring dengan berakhirnya kata-kata yang diucapkan oleh mereka berdua, Imayoshi menarik pelatuknya dan dua buah peluru telah melubangi dada kiri mereka, menghancurkan jantungnya. Tubuh mereka ambruk bersamaan dengan darah segar mengalir dari lubang di dada kirinya.

"Ayaaaah! Ibuuu!" tagisan Kise semakin menjadi-jadi, pandangan gadis itu semakin buram seiring dengan kekuatannya yang semakin melemah, air matanya terus mengalir deras dari pelupuk matanya.

"Kurang ajar kau! Hentikan semua ini Imayoshi!" emosi Aomine meledak, "Dasar keparat! Kubunuh kau!"

"Hentikan ini sialan! Berhenti membunuh mereka atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya!" ujar Akashi penuh dengan amarah.

"Hal yang kau lakukan membuatku ingin mematahkan seluruh tulang yang ada ditubuhmu itu!" ujar Murasakibara tidak kalah kesalnya.

"Imayoshi! Lepaskan mereka, kau hanya perlu menyiksa kami!" ujar Midorima.

"Sudah cukup kau menghancurkan kami, tapi jangan kau hancurkan mereka! Mereka tidak tahu apapun!" sambung Kuroko.

Imayoshi menyeringai, dia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Kise yang masih _shock_ , jejak darah yang tercetak dari alas sepatu miliknya ikut tertinggal di tanah saat kakinya melangkah maju, "Aku akan menghentikannya jika kalian mengatakan dimana penyihir itu, dan menyerahkannya dengan sukarela pada kami…"

Imayoshi menghentikan langkahnya, ia berdiri tepat dihadapan Kise dan menyentuh dagu gadis itu dengan kasar, memaksa gadis itu untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. Imayoshi terliat puas ketika melihat ekspresi kesakitan dari gadis itu, "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalua kau yang selanjutnya MATI?" ujarnya sarkastik.

"Hentikan! Jangan kau sentuh dia dengan tangan kotormu itu!" teriak Aomine.

Imayoshi mengarahkan _handgun_ miliknya tepat didada kiri Kise, " _Sayounara_ ~"

"HENTIKAAAAAANNNNNN!" teriak Aomine semakin keras, jika saja dia bisa lepas dari ikatan ini, mungkin dia sudah menghancurkan kepala vampire itu hingga terpisah dari badannya.

Imayoshi menarik pelatuknya, hanya sepersekian detik lagi peluru itu menembus jantung vampire kuning itu, dan…

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Imayoshi condong kesamping, _handgun_ yang ia pegang terlepas dari genggamannya, saat tubuhnya kehilangan kendali ia merasakan rasa sakit di sisi perut bagian kirinya, saat melihat bagian itu sekilas, Imayoshi menyadari seseorang tengah mendaratkan tendangannya pada bagian itu. dan sesaat kemudian, tubuh Imayoshi terpelanting sepanjang beberapa meter hingga menabrak beberapa pepohonan hingga tumbang. Mungkin beberapa tulangnya ada yang patah, ia pun terbatuk hingga mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya, dahinya pun mengeluarkan darah.

Samar-samar dia bisa melihat sosok seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri ditempatnya tadi dari kejauhan, gadis dengan rambut semanis _caramel_ dan manik sewarna langit musim semi, gadis itu adalah gadis yang diincarnya, dan sekarang ia tepat ada didepan matanya.

Selama Imayoshi masih tidak bergerak dari posisinya, gadis dengan surai _caramel_ itu segera membebaskan ketujuh vampire yang menjadi tawanan Imayoshi.

Kise mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat seseorang yang melepaskan tali di tubuhnya, dia melihat sosok gadis berambut _caramel_ yang dikenal olehnya, hanya saja penampilan gadis itu sedikit berubah dari sebelumnya, "Sakura…?" ujarnya heran.

Gadis itu tersenyum, "Maaf, aku terlambat…" ujarnya.

"Ke-kenapa kau kemari? Disini berbahaya! Mereka sedang menjebakmu…" bisik Kise pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian seperti ini…"

Tali yang melilit Kise terlepas dan tubuh gadis itu ambruk ke depan, Sakura segera menangkapnya dengan memeluk gadis itu dan mendudukkannya di tanah dengan hati-hati, "Untuk sekarang, kita mundur… aku berjanji hanya untuk menyelamatkan kalian, tidak lebih…" ujarnya.

Tanda dipunggung tangan gadis itu menunjukkan cahaya biru terang, ketika gadis itu mengayunkan jari tengah dan telunjuknya dengan bersamaan, tali-tali yang mengikat para sandera terlepas dengan mudah. Seperti Kise, tubuh mereka langsung ambruk diatas tanah, beberapa dari mereka langsung menolong satu sama lain, Kuroko terlihat sedang membantu Momoi untuk berdiri, begitu pula Aomine yang melangkah kearah Kise untuk melihat keadaan gadis itu. vampire titan sedang memapah si vampire lumut dan berjalan kearahnya begitu pula Akashi yang melangkah dengan langkah lemah kearahnya. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah sang _emperor_ hampir terjatuh, namun dengan sigap gadis _caramel_ itu segera meraih salah satu tangannya dan meletakkan tangan Akashi di pundaknya, membantunya untuk berjalan,

Sakura merapal mantra, dan sesuatu yang bercahaya muncul diatas tanah, mungkin jika digambarkan, benda itu mirip dengan sebuah simbol dengan tulisan kuno ditengah lingkarannya. Cahaya mirip kunang-kunang bermunculan dari atas tanah dan ukuran dari simbol itu semakin melebar, melingkari daerah yang tengah mereka pijaki saat ini. Bersamaan dengan cahaya dari simbol itu yang semakin terang, mereka dan para tawanan menghilang dari hadapan Imayoshi dengan keadaan yang kembali seperti semula, bahkan lingkaran aneh itu pun lenyap dari pandangan orang-orang ditempat itu, menyisakan rasa heran dibenak mereka.

Imayoshi yang berusaha melangkahkan kakinya menuju air mancur, berdecih kesal saat melihat para tawanan yang ditahan olehnya telah melarikan diri, "SIAAAL!"

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam berlalu, vampire-vampire itu kehilangan kesadarannya tepat setelah gerbang teleportasi yang dibuka oleh Sakura sampai disebuah tempat dimana Nijimura dan setengah penyihir lainnya tinggal. Mereka segera mendapatkan pertolongan pertama dari semuanya yang berada disana. Mungkin keberadaan mereka sebentar lagi akan ditemukan oleh Imayoshi dan yang lainnya, karena status mereka sekarang adalah seorang tawanan yang kabur, lambat laun pasti keberadaan mereka akan diketahui.

Tetapi gadis itu kembali bukan dengan persiapan yang belum matang, strategi yang telah disusun rapi sudah dikantongi olehnya.

Tidak terasa sang surya telah kembali keperaduannya, warna jingga mewarnai langit yang biru, lama kelamaan warna itu semakin menggelap dan akhirnya hilang ditelan langit malam, rembulan pun hadir menggantikan sang surya. Suasana di tempat itu mulai terasa menusuk, terlebih sebentar lagi mungkin salju akan turun.

Disebuah ruangan sederhana berukuran sedang di tempat itu, terdapat dua buah ranjang berukuran sedang yang tengah ditempati oleh Kise dan Momoi. Kise dan Momoi yang baru saja siuman setelah beberapa jam yang lalu mereka kehilangan kesadarannya tengah mendapat perawatan dari seseorang yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenali, mungkin jika tidak ada gadis bersurai _caramel_ yang sepertinya akrab dengan orang itu, mereka enggan diobati olehnya. Dari mulai mengolesi luka mereka dengan obat-obatan aneh hingga membalut luka mereka dengan perban, lalu memberikan ramuan-ramuan aneh yang harus mereka minum.

"Kise-san, minumlah…" ujar Sakura sembari memberikan _cup_ minuman transparan dengan cairan berwarna merah yang ada didalamnya.

Kise memandang aneh cairan itu dan indra penciumannya dapat mengetahui apa cairan yang diberikan oleh gadis itu padanya, "Apa itu… darah-ssu?" tanyanya ragu.

Sakura hanya tersenyum kecut, "Hmmm, begitulah…"

"Kenapa kau memberiku darah?" tanya Kise lemah, vampire kuning itu masih terbaring di ranjangnya, wajahnya sudah tak lagi pucat seperti tadi, dia sudah sedikit baikan.

Sakura menggaruk sebelah pipinya dengan jari telunjuk, "Kenapa? Soalnya yang kaubutuhkan saat ini adalah darah kan? Kau kan vampire?"

"Tapi… aku sudah biasa minum pil darah saja… aku belum pernah meminum darah yang asli…"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang yang tadi mengobati luka Momoi disampingnya ikut bicara, "Untuk kali ini, kalian minumlah darah itu, aku sudah mencampurnya dengan obat yang lain, jika minum pil darah saja, kalian tidak akan cepat pulih kembali…" ujarnya.

" _Eto…_ kau… siapa?" tanya Kise.

Gadis pirang itu terkesiap dan terkekeh geli, "Aku lupa mengenalkan diriku pada kalian…" jeda sejenak, "Namaku Alexandra Garcia, kalian bisa memanggilku Alex…" ujarnya ramah.

" _Arigatou,_ Alex-san… kau telah mengobati luka kami…" ujar Momoi sembari tersenyum lemah.

Kise tertarik untuk melihat tanda yang mirip dengan milik Sakura di punggung tangan gadis pirang itu, namun baentuknya sedikit berbeda, belum lagi gadis itu merasakan adanya keanehan saat melihat dua gigi taring milik Alex saat gadis itu tersenyum tadi.

 _'Dia vampire? Tapi dia memiliki tanda seperti Sakuracchi… apa dia penyihir?'—_ batin Kise terus bertanya-tanya.

" _Ano…_ Alex-san… kenapa kau punya tanda seperti itu juga? Seperti milik Sakuracchi…"

Sakura dan Alex saling berpandangan, "Akan kuberitahu detail-nya nanti, yang jadi prioritas utama sekarang adalah menyembuhkan kalian dulu." Jawab Sakura.

Momoi menatap Sakura, "Syukurlah kau tidak apa-apa… kukira kau menghilang karena dibawa oleh Haizaki, aku sangat khawatir padamu Sakura-chan… semuanya… bahkan Akashi-kun juga sangat khawatir padamu…"

"Maafkan aku karena pergi tanpa izin… aku benar-benar minta maaf karena merepotkan kalian… lalu…" Sakura menatap Momoi dan Kise bergantian, gadis itu berdiri diantara dua ranjang mereka, lalu membungkuk dalam, "Maafkan aku, aku… tidak sempat menolong orang tua kalian yang menjadi korban… aku sungguh minta maaf… tidak apa jika kalian tidak memaafkanku, aku yakin kalian pasti membenciku sekarang…" ujarnya penuh penyesalan.

Raut wajah Momoi dan Kise berubah jadi sendu, "Semuanya bukan salahmu… aku yakin itu…" ujar Momoi.

Kise mengangguk setuju, "Benar Sakuracchi, jika kau ada disamping kami-pun kami tidak yakin mereka tidak akan melakukan hal seperti ini… mungkin… jauh lebih buruk dari ini…"

"Tapi aku…" Sakura masih membungkukkan tubuhnya, tidak berani menatap mereka.

"Sudahlah… angkat kepalamu Sakura-chan…" Momoi menyentuh bahu gadis itu, kemudian Sakura menatap mereka berdua ragu.

"Jangan selalu menyalahkan dirimu… setidaknya kami masih punya kau dan yang lainnya…" ujar Momoi.

Kise tersenyum, "Benar Sakuracchi! Kukira aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan mu lagi-ssu! Dan itu membuatku sangat khawatir-ssu! Aku benar-benar merindukanmu-ssu…" ujar Kise dengan senyuman riangnya.

Alex tersenyum kearah mereka bertiga, "Sakura, pastikan mereka meminum cairan itu… aku akan memeriksa yang lain… aku khawatir Taiga dan Tatsuya tidak bisa menangani masalah ini, mereka bodoh jika menyangkut ramuan obat atau sejenisnya, aku akut mereka memasukkan obat yang salah…" keluhnya.

"Baik Alex-san…" jawab Sakura.

Setelah itu, Alex keluar dari kamar dan menghilang dibalik pintu, meninggalkan ketiga gadis itu didalam kamar yang mulai dipenuhi oleh tawa candanya, membiarkan mereka bertiga untuk melepas rindu.

Sakura mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Kise dan Momoi yang masih menggenggam _cup_ berisi cairan merah di tangannya tanpa mau meminumnya, "Lalu, sampai kapan kalian mau memegang _cup_ itu?" tanyanya.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, kau yakin memberi kami ini? Serius kami harus meminumnya?" tanya Momoi dengan ekspresi ragu.

"Tentu saja Momoi-san, kau tidak mendengar perintah Alex-san tadi? Kau dan Kise-san harus meminumnya, SE-KA-RANG!" jawab Sakura penuh dengan penekanan.

 _Glek!_

Momoi dan Kise menelan ludahnya, merasa sedikit jijik melihat cairan merah yang ada ditangannya, namun insting vampire-nya sedikit tergoda dengan bau harum yang menguar dari darah itu, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya lagi pada Sakura, gadis itu menunjukkan ekspresi aneh seolah berkata _'cepat minum atau kupaksa kalian meminumnya dengan sedikit kekerasan'_.

"Baiklah, aku minum duluan…" ujar Momoi dengan rasa ragu. Sakura dan Kise menatapnya tanpa berkedip ketika Momoi meminumnya seteguk, lalu vampire merah muda itu berhenti meminumnya setelah tegukan pertama, matanya mengerjap heran, "Tidak buruk juga…" ujarnya.

"Tentu saja tidak buruk, kalian kan mahluk peminum darah!" gumam Sakura.

Giliran Kise yang meyakinkan diri untuk meminum darah itu, "Boleh aku bertanya sebelum meminumnya? Darah siapa yang ada ditanganku ini?"

"Itu darah dari Ryu-san… darah itu aman ko!" jawab Sakura menenangkan.

"Siapa Ryu-san-ssu?"

"Ayah dari Alex-san…"

"Hah? Ayah?!"

"Ya, ayahnya."

"Eh~ seperti apa ayahnya-ssu?"

"Nanti juga kau tau…"

"Eh~ apa dia juga ada ditempat ini-ssu?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau bertanya Kise-san? Sekarang cepat minum dulu darahnya! Baru kita ngobrol!" ujar Sakura sedikit kesal. Momoi hanya tertawa melihat pertengkaran kecil mereka berdua.

 _'Setelah ini, aku harus cepat ke tempat Akashi-san…'—_ batin Sakura.

.

.

.

Gadis bersurai _caramel_ itu menutup pintu kamar dengan hati-hati agar Kise dan Momoi tidak terbangun dari istirahatnya. Setelah keluar dari kamar, Sakura kembali memikirkan sesuatu dan membuat raut wajahnya jadi serius, gadis itu memegang sebuah liontin yang melingkar dilehernya pemberian dari Haruna tadi pagi. Setelah itu, gadis itu melangkah mantap berjalan menuju kelantai tiga, untuk menemui Akashi.

"Sakura, belum tidur?" tanya Kazuna yang baru saja keluar dari sebuah kamar yang tidak jauh dari gadis itu berada saat ini, ditangannya dia membawa beberapa perban dan obat-obatan, mungkin dia habis membantu Alex untuk mengobati luka-luka vampire yang lain.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Akashi-san…" ujar Sakura pelan, "Oh iya, Kazuna-san sudah mengobati siapa?" tanyanya.

"Oh, aku habis mengolesi luka Shin-chan… dan Murasakibara dikamar ini…" ucapnya sembari menunjuk kearah pintu yang baru saja dia tutup.

"Shin-chan?" Sakura heran.

"Midorima! Midorima!" ujar Kazuna memperjelas siapa Shin-chan yang dimaksudnya.

Sakura tertawa geli, "Nama yang lucu…"

"Salah sendiri yang terlalu cengeng saat aku olesi dengan obat tadi, dia seperti anak kecil saja! Yasudah aku panggil Shin-chan…" dengus Kazuna.

"Kalian terlihat lebih akrab ya…"

Entah hanya ilusi atau apa, Sakura bisa melihat jika kedua pipi gadis yang ada dihadapannya saat ini merona merah, "Ti-tidak juga ko! Siapa juga yang bisa akrab dengan mahluk dingin itu!"

Sakura terkikik geli, nampaknya Kazuna terkena virus _tsundere_ -nya Midorima pikirnya, "Kalau begitu aku duluan ya, Kazuna-san…" ujar Sakura berlalu melewati Kazuna.

"Sakura!" panggil Kazuna, gadis itu kemudian menoleh kearahnya, "Alex-san memintamu untuk keruangannya dulu, ada obat yang ingin diberikan olehnya padamu, katanya Akashi-san belum siuman sejak tadi…" ujarnya.

"Eh? Belum siuman?" ekspresi Sakura berubah jadi sedikit khawatir.

Kazuna mengangguk, "Makanya Alex-san menyuruhmu untuk keruangannya dulu, dia memintamu untuk memberikan obat yang baru saja diraciknya pada Akashi-san…"

"Baiklah, aku akan kesana."

.

.

.

"Alex-san, apa obatnya sudah jadi?"

Sakura baru saja masuk ke ruangan Alex yang ada di lantai dua, disana juga ada kedua adiknya yang sedang istirahat sembari meminum teh herbal buatan Alex.

"Oi, Sakura! Mau teh herbal?" tanya seorang pemuda dengan rambut merah dan bagian bawahnya sedikit lebih gelap, ia memiliki alis mata yang terbagi dua lalu memiliki mata seperti Akashi yang berwarna _ruby_.

Sakura mendengus pelan pada pemuda itu, "Aku masih ada tugas Taiga, nanti saja teh herbalnya…"

Lalu pemuda berambut hitam dengan mata kiri yang tertutupi oleh rambut yang duduk disebelah si pemuda tadi—Taiga ikut menambahkan, "Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu Sakura, nanti kau sakit!" ujarnya ramah.

"Aku mengerti Tatsuya-san…" ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum.

"Sakura, berikan obat ini pada Akashi, mungkin sekarang dia sudah siuman, sekalian tolong obati juga luka-lukanya ya!" Alex menyerahkan sebuah kotak obat berukuran sedang ketangan gadis itu.

"Baik Alex-san, aku mengerti."

"Semangat ya Sakura-chan~ semoga malammu dengan Vampire-chan menyenangkan~" ujar Alex dengan suara yang menggoda seperti yang biasa dikatakan oleh Haruna saat menggoda nya.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum kecut, _'Ibu dan anak sama saja!'_ —keluhnya dalam hati.

.

.

.

Sakura membuka pintu kamar Akashi dengan perlahan, jantungnya berdegup dengan kencang tak menentu. Dalam pikirannya berkecamuk berbagai macam pertanyaan, gadis itu memikirkan harus bagaimana dia berhadapan dengan Akashi? Apa lelaki itu marah padanya? Atau mungkin dia membencinya? Entahlah…

Ketika gadis itu masuk kedalam kamar, Akashi sudah sadarkan diri dan sedang duduk ditempat tidur dengan punggung yang bersandar pada sandaran kepala ranjang, dia mengganjal punggungnya dengan bantal, mungkin tubuhnya masih sedikit sakit. Bagian atas tubuhnya yang tidak tertutup sehelai benang pun membuat seluruh lukanya tercetak jelas. Gadis itu menghampiri Akashi dan duduk disisi tempat tidur dengan perasaan campur aduk dan sedikit ragu.

"Bagaimana lukamu Akashi-san?" tanya gadis itu ragu, ia menatap wajah Akashi yang tanpa ekspresi, mengabaikan keberadaan gadis itu disampingnya.

"…"

"Aku datang untuk mengobati lukamu…" tambah Sakura.

"…"

Sepertinya Akashi sedang dalam keadaan yang kurang menyenangkan, atau mungkin dia benar-benar marah pada gadis itu sehingga sejak tadi dia menghiraukan ucapan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum masam, gadis itu membatin, mungkin Akashi benar-benar membencinya sekarang.

Tidak mempedulikan perlakuan Akashi, sakura segera menaruh kotak obat yang dibawanya diatas tempat tidur dan membuka kotak itu dan mengambil kapas dan alcohol untuk membersihkan luka-luka ditubuh Akashi. Sakura mencuri pandang saat dia menempelkan kapas yang telah dibasahi dengan alcohol pada salah satu luka ditubuh Akashi, apa vampire itu akan menolak bantuannya ataukah tetap diam?

"…"

Diluar dugaan, Akashi membiarkan gadis itu untuk mengobati luka ditubuhnya tanpa ada protes sedikitpun, namun masih dengan ekspresi dingin yang membuat Sakura sedikit kesal.

Sampai gadis itu selesai membalut luka-luka nya dengan perban, Akashi masih saja diam dan tidak menoleh kearah gadis itu, bahkan memandang wajahnya saja mungkin ia tidak mau. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya tanda gugup, ia tidak tau bagaimana untuk mencairkan suasana canggung seperti ini. Gadis itu hanya bisa tertunduk lesu, dan keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Apa kau tidak mempercayaiku, Sakura?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba.

Gadis itu segera mendongakkan kepalanya dan tatapan mereka berdua bertemu, "Apa maksudmu Akashi-san?" tanya gadis itu.

"Apa kau masih meragukan kata-kataku? Apa kau masih tidak percaya pada ku sehingga kau pergi dariku?"

Gadis itu tidak dapat berkata apapun lagi, dia tau dia salah karena sempat meragukan kata-kata lelaki itu, namun itu dulu, sekarang dia benar-benar tulus mempercayainya. Jika dipikir lagi, dia benar-benar bodoh karena sudah melukai hati lelaki itu dengan meragukan kata-katanya, padahal kata-kata yang diucapkan olehnya sangat tulus dan sungguh-sungguh.

Gadis itu menundukkan kepalanya, tidak kuat jika berlama-lama memandang mata _ruby_ milik Akashi yang terlihat sangat mengintimidasi dihadapannya.

Akashi yang melihat gadis itu semakin tertekan akhirnya luluh, dia menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menautkan jari-jari nya dengan jari gadis itu, Akashi dapat merasakan tangan gadis itu yang sangat dingin, mungkin karena gugup dan sedikit ketakutan, "Aku hanya terlalu kesal karena kau menghilang dengan tiba-tiba… kukira kau tidak akan pernah kembali…" ujarnya.

Kehangatan menjalar keseluruh tubuh gadis itu lewat genggaman tangan Akashi, disambung dengan perasaan lega karena ternyata Akashi tidak membencinya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Akashi yang tertutupi perban, membuat Akashi refleks melingkarkan sebelah tangannya yang bebas pada tubuh gadis itu dan menariknya semakin dekat dengannya, memeluknya dengan erat.

"Akashi-san… aku merindukanmu… sangat…" bisik gadis itu.

"Aku juga, aku sangat merindukanmu…"

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya dan memberi jarak diantara mereka berdua, ia mengecup lembut dahi Sakura, penuh dengan kasih sayang, "Kau berhutang padaku untuk mengatakan apa yang terjadi saat ini…" ujar Akashi.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum.

"Sekarang, kumohon temanilah aku malam ini.. aku ingin bersamamu…" bisik Akashi sembari menyentuh dagu gadis itu dan menengadahkannya agar dia bisa menatap wajah Sakura.

"Aku.. akan menemanimu malam ini…" ujar Sakura dengan wajah yang memerah.

Akashi memperpendek jarak diantara mereka dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Sakura dengan lembut, dan cukup lama, sebelum akhirnya mereka melepaskan ciuman itu secara bersamaan.

Sakura jadi salah tingkah, ia mengalihkan pembicaraan agar tidak terlihat canggung, "Ba-bagaimana tubuhmu? Masih sakit atau bagaimana?" tanyanya masih dengan wajah yang memerah.

Akashi terkikik geli, "Sedikit lemas… mungkin karena efek dari kekurangan asupan darah…"

 _Glek!_

Sakura menelan ludahnya saat mendengar kata-kata 'darah', dia ingat dengan perkataan Haruna yang menyuruhnya untuk memberikan darahnya pada Akashi, maka ikatan dirinya dengan vampire itu akan sempurna. Jika ikatan diantara mereka sudah sempurna, maka kemungkinan Akashi dapat menggunakan sihir dapat terjadi. Dan dia tidak perlu takut lagi untuk melindungi vampire itu, karena jika gadis itu memberikan darahnya pada Akashi, maka sihirnya pun akan terbagi dua, vampire itu juga dapat menggunakan sihir sepertinya, bahkan lebih hebat lagi dari kemampuan sihirnya yang sekarang.

"A-Akashi-san…"

"Ya?"

Akashi menatap Sakura lekat-lekat, menatap gadis itu yang sepertinya hendak mengatakan sesuatu padanya, "Ada apa, Sakura?"

Sakura menatap Akashi, lalu menundukkan kepalanya lagi, sedetik kemudian dia menatapnya lagi, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang lain, tingkahnya membuat akashi bingung, "Katakan saja apa yang ingin kau katakan…" ujar Akashi sembari menggenggam erat kedua tangan gadis itu dengan kedua tangannya.

"Hmmm… itu…" Sakura terdiam sejenak, lalu menatap Akashi, "Akashi-san… minumlah darahku… kumohon…" ujarnya.

Akashi terkesiap mendengar pernyataan gadis itu, walau bagaimanapun ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri jika ia tidak akan menyakiti gadis itu dengan meminum darahnya walau setetes pun. Tapi tatapan gadis itu sangat sungguh-sungguh, ia ingin dirinya untuk meminum darahnya saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya…"

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau menyakitimu Sakura… aku tidak bisa membuatmu merasakan rasa sakit ketika sepasang taringku menancap dilehermu…" Akashi menatap sakura lekat-lekat, gadis itu terlihat sangat terkejut dengan pernyataan kejujuran akashi, "Sudah lama aku ingin melakukannya, namun terus kutahan.., karena aku tidak mau melukaimu…"

"Akashi-san…" gumam Sakura terkejut.

"Jika kau berada didekatku, aku sering berpikir untuk mencicipi darahmu. Sebagai seorang vampire, itu hal yang biasa ketika aku mencium wangi dari darahmu yang sangat menggoda… tapi aku tidak mau melakukannya karena aku tidak bisa melukaimu…"

Sakura menghela nafas panjang dan menatap lurus pada sepasang bola mata berwarna _ruby_ dihadapannya, "Kali ini, aku ingin kau meminumnya, aku ingin kau menyempurnakan ikatan diantara kita…"

"Ikatan?" Akashi bingung.

Sakura tersenyum, "Tempo hari kau telah memberiku ciuman pertama-mu, bagi kami para penyihir, sebuah ciuman adalah hal yang sangat berharga bahkan sama dengan nyawa kami, maka dari itu untuk menukarnya, aku ingin memberikanmu sesuatu yang berharga, jadi aku akan memberikanmu darahku…"

Akashi mematung tak percaya mendengar kata-kata gadis itu.

"Aku… tidak bisa,,," ujar akashi setengah berbisik.

"Akashi-san… sejak kau mencuri ciumanku, aku sudah menjadi milikmu… aku sudah menyerahkan seluruh jiwa dan ragaku padamu, jadi kau tidak perlu takut lagi, karena aku sudah menjadi milikmu…" Sakura mengecup singkat bibir Akashi, "Aku tidak akan terluka karena dirimu…"

Akashi berpikir sebentar, lalu menatap gadis itu, berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Walau akashi sudah meneguhkan hatinya untuk tidak meminum darah gadis itu, namun instingnya sebagai vampire tidak dapat menolaknya, bahkan sekarang, dia benar-benar ingin mencicipi darah gadis itu yang membuatnya selalu tergoda dan menahan mati-matian rasa hausnya selama beberapa tahun ini.

Satu-persatu kancing baju bagian luar gadis itu dilepaskan oleh Akashi, Sakura hanya diam membeku saat vampire itu menanggalkan pakaian luarnya dan melemparnya kebawah tempat tidur, menyisakkan pakaian tanpa lengan dan berbelahan dada rendah yang masih melapisi tubuh gadis itu. Saat Akashi menyentuh perpotongan leher gadis itu dengan tangan kanannya, dia bisa merasakan jika tubuh gadis itu sedikit menegang ketika menerima sentuhan darinya, "Kau takut?" tanyanya.

"Sedikit…" ujarnya dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Kita bisa membatalkannya jika kau tidak mau… aku tidak bisa melakukannya jika kau ketakutan seperti itu…"

"Aku… baik-baik saja, lanjutkan saja Akashi-san…"

Gadis berambut semanis _caramel_ itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan tangannya yang diletakkan pada dada vampire itu digenggam dengan erat.

Akashi memajukan wajahnya hingga dia berada diantara perpotongan leher gadis itu, menghirupnya dengan perlahan, Sakura merasa sedikit geli saat nafas Akashi terasa menggelitik dilehernya.

Akashi membuka mulutnya, dan sepasang taring itu terlihat, perlahan ia menancapkan taringnya dileher gadis itu dan merasakan cairan manis yang mengalir didalam mulutnya, sangat manis, bahkan madu-pun kalah dengan kenikmatan cairan ini.

"Uhmmm…" gadis itu menahan rasa perih yang sedikit panas di lehernya ketika sepasang gigi taring Akashi menancap disana. Cukup lama Akashi meminum darahnya dan sekarang kepala nya mulai terasa pusing.

Akashi hampir saja kehilangan kendali saat meminum darah gadis itu yang terasa sangat enak, rasa hausnya telah hilang karena darah gadis itu yang mengalir ditubuhnya. Tidak lama kemudian, Akashi melepaskan kedua taringnya dan menjilati sisa-sisa darah yang menetes dibahu gadis itu, lalu dia mencium dua buah lubang kecil sisa dari hasil perbuatannya dibahu gadis itu dengan lembut.

"Apa sudah selesai? Kepalaku pusing…" ujar Sakura lemah.

"Terimakasih… Sakura…" Akashi menarik tubuh gadis itu kedalam pelukannya, menghirup dalam-dalam wangi dari gadis itu yang sudah lama dirindukan olehnya, "Apa tadi sakit?"

"Sedikit…"

Sakura mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Akashi, lalu vampire itu membalas tatapan Sakura dan kembali mendaratkan sebuah ciuman dibibir merah gadis itu, mulai dari sebuah kecupan lembut hingga kecupan panas mereka lakukan. Sampai dirasanya pasokan oksigen diantara mereka berdua menipis, mereka melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap satu sama lain.

Akashi terkekeh geli, "Wajahmu merah sekali…"

"Pipi mu juga cukup merona, Akashi-san…" gumam Sakura sebal.

"Mau melanjutkannya?" Akashi memajukan wajahnya hingga berjarak beberapa senti saja dengan wajah gadis itu.

Gadis itu menutup matanya, lalu berkata dengan nada yang menggumam, "Terserah kau saja… Sei…"

Bibir mereka pun kembali bertemu, dan malam ini dihabiskan oleh mereka untuk melepas kerinduan.

Tanpa disadari oleh Akashi, sebuah tanda dengan bentuk serupa dengan milik Sakura yang ada dipunggung tangannya, mulai terbentuk di punggung tangan vampire merah itu.

Hal itu adalah sebuah pertanda jika ikatan diantara mereka berdua telah sempurna.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 **Rewrite**

 **Review?**

* * *

Ehem, ehem, ehem…

Konbanwa minna~ jumpa lagi dengan author gaje ini :v, gimana? Apa ada yg kaget sama chapter ini? Hayo ngaku!

Kalo boleh jujur ya, author beberapa kali mengalami tekanan batin saat nulis chapter ini, apa lagi di bagian terakhir, scene saat mereka ehem ehem begitulah...

Author sebenernya ga bisa bayangin harus gimana saat adegan itu T_T makanya bagian itu menalami pergantian sampai 5 kali mungkin… apa daya author ketika mau nulis bagian itu dan inspirasinya udah kadaluarsa!

Sampe guling-guling karena ga tau harus nulis gimana pas adegan itu, ketika udah ada inspirasi dalam pikiran author, eh malah tiba-tiba bingung nulisnya harus gimana, jadi author lari dulu dari fic ini dan main game perang-perangan Fate/G**** O**** #disensor XD terus balik lagi nulis satu paragraph awal scene itu, dan bingung lagi nulis apa, main game perang perangan lagi, begitulan kejadian itu diulang-ulang author ampe mau jedukin nih kepala ke tembok, tapi gajadi karena author masih sayang nyawa :p

Btw, gimana adegan isep-isepannya? Kurang yah? Ga rame yah?

Jujur author lebih enak nulis adegan berantem aja daripada adegan gitu~ author masih polos hahaha #walauudahkepaladua

Oh ya, chapter ini lumayan panjang loh, 6ribu kata loh! #rekor, author kan mau jadiin ini chapter spesial buat para reader tercinta~

Oh ya, kemaren ada yg nanya author anak bahasa atau bukan? Jawabannya… tetot, anda salah haha author anak ekonomi, jurusan ngitung uang ghaib T_T

Terus buat yg nunggu adegan amazing itu, tadaaaa~ udah author kasih dengan segenap kemampuan dan tekanan batin gara-gara terlalu malu pas nulis scene itu, sampe-sampe author gam au baca ulang pas scene itu, jadi maaf kalo ada typo!

Mulai chapter depan mungkin udah mulai masuk bagian akhir, soalnya satu persatu teka-teki udah mulai diungkap sama author #bahasanyaberat.

Ntar bakal dikasih tau, siapa sih orang-orang misterius yang tiba-tiba author munculin? Ada apa di dulkenwald? Sebenernya sejarah yg bener itu gimana? Terus pas si sakura kembali dari dulkenwald dia punya sihir baru atau ngga? Kenapa si sakura ga boleh terlalu banyak make sihir? Akashi yang nerima sebagian sihir sari si sakura bakal gimana? Dll deh yah… banyak banget yg harus author ungkap~

Maaf kalo deskripsi author terlalu berbelit-belit sampe bikin kalian bingung, author cuma berusaha nulis apa yang ada dipikiran author biar kebayang sama kalian, dan mungkin bahasanya malah jadi berat.

Akhir kata dari curhatan panjang bin gaje author, author mau ngucapin terimakasih sedalam-dalamnya pada kalian yg udah ngereview, follow, favorit, para silent reader juga yang udah ngasih semangat buat author untuk melanjutkan fic ini, makasih juga buat doanya ya, author juga doain kalian balik, semoga yang pada lagi skripsi dilancarkan dan diluluskan bersama, terus buat para adik-adikku yg masih SMP, SMA, dll terus rajin belajar ya~ kalo stress abaikan pelajarannya dan larilah dari kenyataan, intinya cari aja kesibukan lain dulu biar otak kalian ga stress, baru lanjutin lagi belajarnya.

Kalo kasus author sih… lebih banyak lari dari kenyataan dari pada belajarnya :p

Akhir kata, ini mah serius yah!

See you again my lovely reader-tachi! Ditunggu reviewnya! Kalo ada pertanyaan tanya aja langsung okeee!

Dadah~


	12. Chapter 12

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Last Witch by Kaze95**

 **Akashi x OC**

 **Genre: Romance, Fantasy**

 **AU**

* * *

 **Chapter 12 –** Rewrite

Suhu dingin yang sangat menusuk kulit dipagi hari, membuat daerah pengunungan dipagi itu diselimuti oleh kabut tipis berwarna putih yang membatasi indera pengelihatan sebagian orang yang melihatnya, bahkan akibat dari suhu dingin ini, embun pagi masih setia tinggal diatas dedaunan yang sebentar lagi akan berguguran sebelum akhirnya jatuh dari dahannya. Sebagian orang masih setia berlindung dibalik kenyamanan dan kehangatan selimutnya dan enggan untuk melepaskan diri dari mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Pelindung tak kasat mata masih terpasang kokoh melindungi sekeliling bangunan tua yang digunakan sebagai tempat perlindungan sementara para setengah penyihir beserta beberapa vampire yang terluka. Gadis berambut _caramel_ itu memeriksa setiap titik pelindung yang dipasang mengelilingi bangunan, memeriksa apakah pelindung yang dibuat olehnya agar tidak mudah diterobos oleh mahluk yang ada disisi lain pelindung, kemudian dia mengucapkan sesuatu dengan nada rendah dan liontin yang dikenakan olehnya bersinar, delapan buah bola cahaya yang menyerupai kunang-kunang keluar dari liontin itu dan menari-nari terbang mengelilingi tubuh gadis itu.

" _Onegai…_ " gumamnya pada cahaya-cahaya itu, kemudian cahaya itu berpencar menuju ke masing-masing titik pelindung yang terpasang diberbagai sudut hutan yang berjumlah delapan titik.

"Sekarang, tinggal menunggu langkah apa yang akan mereka ambil." Gumamnya kemudian.

Sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu, dia menerawang jauh keatas langit, rupanya sang surya telah terbangun dan bersiap untuk bersinar menggantikan sang dewi malam, awal baru dihari ini akan segera dimulai.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari yang menyelusup masuk lewat celah jendela kaca membuat insan yang masih memejamkan matanya diatas tempat tidur sedikit terusik, masih enggan membuka matanya, lelaki itu meraba sisi lain tempat tidurnya yang terasa hampa, sedikit kemudian dia menyadari bahwa gadis yang ada disampingnya telah menghilang. Membuka matanya dengan setengah paksa, dia kemudian berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan nyawanya yang masih belum kembali,

" _Ohayou,_ Akashi-san…"

Seseorang duduk disisi lain tempat tidur dan menatapnya dengan senyuman yang mengembang, lelaki itu pun bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan duduk mengahdap gadis yang ada dihadapannya.

"Bagaimana dengan lukamu? Apa masih ada yang sakit?" tanya gadis itu.

Akashi menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Luka-lukaku sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi, mungkin ini karenamu, Sakura…"

Sakura tersenyum, "Syukurlah…"

Akashi menatap gadis itu dengan teliti, dan memerhatikan semua dari ujung kepala hingga kaki, "Kau… sudah ganti baju rupanya."

Sakura mengangguk, "Aku bangun lebih pagi tadi, lalu aku mandi dan membantu yang lainnya menyiapkan makanan dan obat-obatan yang lainnya…"

Akashi melihat pakaian yang dikenakan gadis itu, ia menggunakan pakaian dengan model _turtle neck_ berlengan panjang untuk menyembunyikan luka yang ada dilehernya, "Apa masih sakit?" ujarnya ketika menyentuh leher gadis itu dengan lembut.

Sakura menggeleng, "Ini tidak sakit, Akashi-san… bukankah aku sudah mengatakannya padamu semalam?" Sakura terkekeh geli.

"Maafkan aku soal semalam…" ujar Akashi.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan minta maaf Akashi-san… ini semua karena keinginanku… terimakasih karena kau mau menurutinya…" ujar Sakura sembari tersenyum, "Dan juga masih ada sesuatu yang ingin aku jelaskan padamu, Akashi-san…" Sakura menunjuk kearah punggung tangan kanan Akashi yang menunjukkan adanya 'tanda' yang terukir berwarna merah.

"Apa ini?" tanya Akashi.

Sakura tersenyum, "Sekarang kau ganti pakaian saja dulu Akashi-san, setelah itu kita sarapan bersama, dan akan kujelaskan semuanya…"

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, "Baiklah, aku menuntut banyak penjelasan darimu untuk semuanya, aku butuh jawaban yang sejujur-jujurnya…"

Sakura mengangguk, "Tentu, dengan senang hati akan kujelaskan semuanya…"

.

.

.

Di aula utama gedung, semuanya telah berkumpul untuk sarapan termasuk para vampire pelangi yang secara ajaib luka-lukanya menghilang dalam satu malam, bahkan keadaannya sudah lebih baik. Terdengar ocehan-ocehan yang lumayan berisik dari perdebatan si vampire hijau lumut dan Kazuna, sementara Nijimura sedang memperhatikan perdebatan mereka dengan geleng-geleng kepala dan yang lainnya sibuk dengan makanan mereka, lain halnya dengan Kise yang sejak tadi terlihat tidak menikmati makanannya.

" _Ohayou…_ " sapa Sakura sembari duduk disalah satu kursi kosong meja makan yang berukuran besar itu.

Momoi melirik Sakura dan tersenyum padanya, kemudian melihat Akashi yang mengekor dibelakang gadis itu dan duduk disampingnya, " _Ohayou,_ Sakura-chan, Akashi-kun…"

"Apa lukamu sudah pulih?" tanya Kuroko pada yang duduk disamping Momoi pada Akashi.

"Ah… sudah lumayan baikan, bagaimana dengan luka kalian semua?" tanya Akashi.

Murasakibara yang mulutnya dipenuhi dengan berbagai makanan tidak menjawabnya karena sulit untuk mengucapkan sepatah katapun, akhirnya Midorima yang menjawabnya, "Seperti yang kau lihat, kami sudah pulih. Dan ajaibnya, kami pulih dalam satu malam…"

Kazuna memotong perkataan Midorima, "Walau sulit dibujuk untuk minum obat, si hijau ini akhirnya menurut juga…" Kazuna menjulurkan lidahnya pada Midorima dan dibalas si vampire hijau yang dimaksud dengan tatapan setannya.

" _Nee,_ Sakuracchi, kenapa kau kembali kemari dengan membawa orang-orang aneh-ssu?" Tunjuk Kise pada Taiga dan Tatsuya yang membawa beberapa piring makanan dan duduk bergabung bersama mereka.

Taiga yang sedikit tersinggung dengan perkataan Kise segera memelototinya.

"Ah~ benar juga, kami belum memperkenalkan diri pada kalian, maaf ya…" sahut Tatsuya sambil tersenyum.

Aomine sedari tadi terus memerhatikan Taiga dengan tatapan tidak suka, entah kenapa rasanya mahluk yang satu itu mencium hawa-hawa menyebalkan dari si anak baru beralis cabang itu. Rasanya dia merasa tersaingi, entah kenapa.

"Sakura, siapa mahluk alis cabang ini? Entah kenapa aku tidak menyukainya." Ujar Aomine dengan sedikit angkuh.

"Hah?! Kau ingin berkelahi?" Taiga yang mendengar perkataan Aomine sedikit tersulut emosi, hampir saja akan terjadi tragedi piring melayang namun Alex yang baru saja muncul dan bergabung bersama mereka segera melerai Taiga untuk tidak berkelahi dengan Aomine,

"Taiga, diam dan jangan berulah!" ujar Alex sembari mencubit pinggang Taiga sampai dia mengaduh kesakitan.

Alex duduk diantara Taiga dan Tatsuya lalu melirik satu-persatu mahluk-mahluk penghuni meja itu, mulai dari si vampire berambut merah dengan aura menyeramkan sampai si vampire ungu setengah titan yang lahap sekali memakan makanan yang tersedia diatas meja, "Apa luka kalian sudah pulih?" tanyanya.

Momoi mengangguk, "Sudah lumayan pulih Alex-san, terimaksih telah mengobati kami…"

Alex bernafas lega, pertolongan pertama yang dia berikan pada ketujuh vampire itu ternyata tepat. Kemarin jika saja mereka terlambat untuk ditangani, mungkin sekarang mereka tengah mati suri karena banyak sekali kerusakan pada jaringan tubuh mereka, untunglah pengobatannya berhasil, "Syukurlah kalau begitu…"

"Alex-san, dimana Haruna-san dan Ryu-san?" tanya Sakura.

"Mereka sedang keluar sebentar, mungkin mencari informasi atau lainnya, aku tidak tahu…" jawab Alex sembari menyuapkan sepotong roti ke mulutnya, "Oh iya, aku belum memperkenalkan diriku dengan baik pada kalian semua ya?" ujar Alex sembari memerhatikan para penghuni meja.

"Oke, mungkin mereka akan sedikit terkejut dengan ini…" gumam Nijimura.

Alex tersenyum, "Halo~ namaku Alexandra Gracia, dan kenalkan juga, ini adalah kedua adikku…" Alex merangkul bahu Taiga dan Tatsuya, "Si mata satu ini namanya Himuro Tatsuya, dan si alis cabang bodoh ini Kagami Taiga." Lanjutnya.

"Jangan memanggilku bodoh dasar perawan tua!" ujar Taiga kesal.

Alex sedikit tersinggung dengan kata-kata terlarang yang menyebutnya sebagai 'perawan tua', ia tersenyum manis namun sedikit menyeramkan lalu membenturkan dahinya pada dahi Taiga dengan cukup keras hingga dahi si alis cabang memerah dan sedikit benjol, "Jangan mengucapkan kata-kata laknat itu, Taiga~"

Tatsuya nyengir, "Maaf ya, sebenarnya kami ini tidak punya marga, kedua orang tua kami telah membuangnya sejak lama, jadi kalian boleh memanggil kami dengan nama kecil kami saja, cukup Tatsuya, Taiga atau Alex…"

Alex kemudian melirik Sakura, "Sakura, bagaimana dengan keadaan tubuhmu?"

"Sudah tidak terlalu buruk, Alex-san…" jawab si gadis _caramel_.

Tidak lama kemudian pintu aula terbuka dan munculah dua sosok mahluk yang sedang mereka tunggu kehadirannya sejak tadi, Ryu dan Haruna baru saja kembali. Sepanjang jalan mereka begitu menarik perhatian ketujuh vampire pelangi, begitu pula dengan Akashi, mau bagaimana lagi, kenyataan jika diperhatikan dengan baik, Ryu dan Akashi bagaikan orang yang sama. Mereka hampir identik.

"Wah~ aku lapar sekali…" ujar Haruna dengan riang sembari duduk dikursi kosong dihadapan Akashi dan Sakura, " _Itadakimasu!_ " ujarnya sembari menyuapkan roti ke mulutnya dan memakannya dengan lahap.

Ryu kemudian duduk disamping Haruna dan menatap lekat-lekat Akashi yang menatapnya dengan tatapan heran, bagitupula melirik satu-persatu vampire lain yang sejak tadi memerhatikannya tidak percaya, Ryu tersenyum, "Kenapa kalian menatapku dengan tatapan seperti itu?" tanyanya ramah.

" _E-etooo…_ kenapa kau mirip sekali dengan Akashicchi-ssu?" jawab Kise tak percaya, lalu yang lainnya pun menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan.

Alex angkat bicara, "Oh iya, aku lupa… kenalkan dia ayah dan ibu kami…"ujarnya.

Semuanya menatap Alex tidak percaya, "EEEEEHHHHHHH?!"

Bagaimana tidak percaya, masalahnya Ryu dan Haruna itu wajahnya bagaikan berumur dua puluh tahunan, tidak terlihat jika mereka adalah sepasang suami-istri yang telah mempunyai tiga orang anak yang seumuran dengan Akashi dan yang lainnya. Tidak menua, kulit mereka pun tidak terlihat keriput layaknya suami istri yang lanjut usia.

"Terkejut?" tanya Sakura yang tertawa melihat tingkah terkejut ketujuh vampire itu.

"Tentu saja terkejut, aku juga terkejut saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Ryu-san dan Haruna-san…" gumam Kazuna sedikit kesal.

"Benar juga ya…" Sakura menghela nafas panjang, "Mungkin sekarang aku yang akan menjelaskan tentang mereka berlima…"

Sakura melirik Akashi yang menuntut penjelasan darinya, lalu melirik vampire lain yang seluruh tatapannya tertuju padanya. Menghela nafas sejenak dan ia mulai menjelaskannya, "Kalian ingat kan, dua minggu yang lalu aku dan Kazuna-san pergi diam-diam dari Rakuzan tanpa memberitahu tujuan kami? Kami sebenarnya pergi ke _dulkenwald_ dengan tujuan untuk menemukan mereka dan meminta mereka untuk mengajariku beberapa hal…"

" _Dulkenwald?_ Hutan itu?" ujar Midorima tak percaya.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya, "Kalian mungkin tidak akan percaya jika tidak tahu sejarah dari _dulkenwald_ sebelumnya, ya~ meski akupun baru tahu beberapa jam sebelum aku meninggalkan Rakuzan dari buku harian milik ibuku yang segelnya terbuka." Jeda sejenak, "Dalam sejarah, _Dulkenwald_ dikatakan hanya sebuah hutan belantara biasa. Namun ternyata ada rahasia lain yang tersembunyi dalam hutan itu. _Dulkenwald_ adalah tanah suci bagi kami para penyihir, disana adalah tempat berkumpulnya roh-roh penyihir yang telah meninggalkan jasadnya sebelum kembali ke alam sana, disana juga adalah hutan yang dijaga oleh bangsa _elf_ dan peri yang mungkin telah dikira punah beratus-ratus tahun yang lalu…"

"Bukannya _dulkenwald_ hanya hutan belantara? Bahkan dalam buku, disana hanya hutan biasa." Ujar Kuroko.

"Itu karena bangsa _elf_ memasang pelindung di sepanjang hutan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaan desa mereka, mungkin jika digambarkan pelindung itu mirip dengan pelindung yang dibuat oleh Nijimura-san." Jawab Sakura.

Kazuna menambahkan, "Jika kalian mengetahui letak pintu masuknya, kalian pasti akan menemukan desa para _elf_. Sebenarnya kami pun bisa masuk kesana dengan keberuntungan." Jeda sejenak, "Kami bisa masuk kesana karena diselamatkan oleh Alex-san yang sedang mencari tanaman obat diluar pelindung yang dibuat oleh bangsa _elf_."

"Singkat cerita, akhirnya kami menemukan Haruna-san dan yang lainnya." Lanjut Sakura.

"Lalu siapa mereka?" tanya Murasakibara.

"Hmmm, bisa dibilang, mereka adalah buronan masa lalu, ya seperti itu!" jawab Sakura sedikit berpikir.

"Buronan? Buronan apa?" tanya Aomine.

"Kalian ingat sejarah antara hubungan vampire dan penyihir yang ditentang oleh kedua klan?" tanya Sakura, dan dijawab oleh anggukan dari mereka semua. Lalu gadis itu menatap kedua pasangan suami-istri yang sedang duduk santai sembari memakan sarapannya dengan tenang dihadapannya, "Mungkin bisa dibilang, sekarang kita bisa bertemu dengan tokoh utama dari sejarah itu."

Akashi tertegun, "Ma-maksudmu, mereka?"

Sakura mengangguk, "Penyihir yang melarikan diri dengan seorang vampire keturunan Akashi berabad-abad yang lalu. Nyatanya mereka masih hidup dan sekarang kembali menunjukkan keberadaannya untuk membantu kita…"

"Tidak mungkin!" ujar Akashi dan Midorima bersamaan.

"Sudah kuduga pasti kalian tidak akan percaya…" ujar Ryu sembari tersenyum penuh arti, "Tapi memang benar kenyataannya aku adalah salah satu dari keturunan Akashi, sedikit pembangkang karena tidak peduli ada larangan untuk tidak berhubungan dengan seorang penyihir dan pada akhirnya aku memutuskan untuk menghilang bersama dengan penyihir yang aku cintai…"

"Bukankah di sejarah kalian sudah mati…" gumam Aomine.

"Sejarah itu bisa saja bohong kan? Ya meski benar sih kami berdua telah dibunuh oleh suruhan ayahku saat itu. tapi yang mereka bunuh bukanlah kami, melainkan kloningan kami yang dibuat oleh istriku agar kami bisa kabur, dan juga dengan sedikit bantuan dari seorang vampire kecil yang memberi tahu kami jalan untuk melarikan diri…" ujar Ryu sembari menyesap secangkir teh hangat yang ada diatas meja.

"Kalau tidak salah, nama vampire kecil itu, Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou, ya! Itu namanya…" tambah Haruna.

"EEEEHHHH?! Akashi Seijuurou?" jawab keenam vampire bersamaan sembari menatap Akashi tidak percaya.

Akashi berdeham, "Bukan aku." Jawabnya dengan tatapan sarkatis, "Mungkin kalian tidak tahu, namaku ini diambil dari kakek buyutku yang pada saat itu adalah pemimpin yang sangat dihormati karena berhasil memimpin seluruh klan kedalam masa kejayaannya, mungkin jika dia masih ada, usianya sekitar delapan ratus tahunan…"

Alex menatap Haruna dan Ryu penuh selidik, "Jadi, sebenarnya umur kalian itu berapa?"

Haruna merona malu, "Kau tidak perlu tahu anakku~ bukankah kau juga tidak mau ada orang yang tahu soal umurmu, hm?"

Tiba-tiba Kise teringat sesuatu yang membuatnya sedikit penasaran, "Jika Haruna-san adalah penyihir sedangkan Ryu-san adalah vampire, lalu mereka bertiga itu mahluk jenis apa-ssu?" tanyanya.

"Hei, kau berkata seolah kami adalah hewan spesies baru!" gumam Alex.

Kise terkikik hambar dan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Walau kami memiliki sebuah tanda jika kami adalah seorang penyihir dan taring layaknya seorang vampire, kami ini bukanlah vampire maupun penyihir…" ujar Alex menambahkan.

Tatsuya melanjutkan kata-kata Alex, "Kami bisa dibilang penyihir, namun tidak sepenuhnya penyihir, kami hanya bisa menggunakan sihir yang tidak terlalu sulit karena kami tidak bisa menggunakan sihir dengan tingkat kesulitan tingkat A, misalnya membuat portal teleportasi seperti Sakura."

"Tapi jika dibilang vampire, kami juga bukan vampire sepenuhnya, kami tidak mempunyai satu ciri yang dimiliki seorang vampire…" jeda sejenak, "Kami tidak memiliki rasa haus darah seperti kalian, meski tidak minum darah selama beberapa hari, kami tidak akan terpengaruh, namun meski begitu kami memiliki insting dan kekuatan yang setara dengan vampire biasa." tambah Taiga.

"Sepertinya cerita ini terlalu membingungkan untuk otakku…" ujar Aomine sembari memijat kepalanya.

"Oh iya, Sakura-cchi…" Kise menatap Sakura, "Kenapa tadi Alex-san menanyakan soal keadaan tubuhmu? Apa kau terluka akhir-akhir ini?"

"Oh, soal itu.." Sakura tersenyum pahit, "Hmmm aku bingung harus membahasnya dari mana, karena kurang lebih ceritanya akan sedikit membingungkan…"

"Ceritakan saja, aku bisa mencernanya dengan baik. Lupakan tentang kemampuan menyerap informasi ketiga vampire bodoh ini." Ujar Midorima sembari melirik kearah Aomine, Murasakibara dan Kise dengan tatapan yang sedikit meremehkan.

Dengan sigap Kazuna yang duduk disamping Midorima segera menjitak kepala vampire itu dengan tangan kanannya, "Seolah kau ini tidak bodoh!" ujarnya kesal.

"Oi, tidak perlu memukulku segala kan?" dengus Midorima.

Sakura menatap satu-persatu vampire itu dan berakhir pada Akashi, "Hmmm, mungkin lebih dulu aku akan menjawab pertanyaan dari Kise-san…" Jeda sejenak, "Kenapa dengan tubuhku? Sebenarnya saat ini tubuhku masih sedikit tidak dalam keadaan baik, saat menyelamatkan kalian kemarin aku terpaksa menggunakan sihir yang cukup besar, dan itu membuat tubuhku terasa terbebani. Sebenarnya saat itu aku ingin membalas Imayoshi lebih dari apa yang kulakukan kemarin, aku juga minta maaf karena aku datang terlambat dan tidak bisa menyelamatkan yang lainnya." Sakura menatap Kise dan Momoi lekat-lekat penuh penyesalan.

"Namun, aku tidak boleh menggunakan sihirku dengan sembarangan kemarin, jika aku mengeluarkan sihirku lebih dari apa yang kulakukan kemarin mungkin aku akan kembali tidak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari seperti saat latihan bersama Tatsuya-san dan Taiga-san, aku tidak sadarkan diri selama empat hari. Dan parahnya beberapa jaringan tubuhku banyak yang rusak karena menerima beban dari sihirku sendiri." Lanjut Sakura.

Momoi menatap Sakura tidak percaya, "Bukannya selama ini kau baik-baik saja ketika menggunakan sihir? Kenapa… kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?" ujarnya sedikit khawatir.

"Ini karena sihir yang tersegel didalam pedang yang ada didalam tubuhku aktif, dan tubuhku sendiri belum bisa mengendalikannya dengan baik, dan pada akhirnya tubuhku sendiri yang menerima efek sampingnya." Jawab Sakura, "Tapi tenang saja Momoi-san, sekarang tubuhku sudah jauh lebih baik dan aku sudah bisa menggunakan sihirku seperti biasanya." Lanjutnya dengan tenang.

Murasakibara akhirnya ikut menanggapi pembicaraan ini, "Lalu, setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan? Mengingat kemarin kita dihajar habis-habisan, sebaiknya kita punya rencana untuk membalas mereka."

Akashi mengangguk setuju, "Setidaknya kita sudah tahu bagaimana kerja mereka dan kita bisa menyusun rencana untuk menyerang balik."

"Sebelum itu, ada yang ingin aku katakan…" potong Sakura.

Semua mata tertuju pada gadis itu dan memerhatikannya, "Izinkan aku untuk melakukan sedikit eksperimen pada kalian…" jeda sejenak, "Musuh kita bukanlah sekedar vampire biasa, dengan adanya _grimoire_ ditangan mereka kita harus tetap waspada karena kekuatan yang besar ada didalam benda itu, jika satu diantara mereka menggunakannya maka akan cukup fatal akibatnya untuk kita. Kita tidak bisa mengandalkan kekuatan kita seperti biasanya, juga kita tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan setelah ini…"

"Jadi, apa Sakura-san punya ide?" tanya Kuroko

Sakura menatap Haruna yang tersenyum padanya, lalu menganggukan kepalanya, "Aku punya satu rencana dan mungkin ini bisa berhasil." Ujarnya.

.

.

.

Gadis _caramel_ itu menggambar sebuah lingkaran sihir disebuah taman yang cukup luas dibelakang bangunan tua yang kini menjadi tempat persembunyian mereka. Membuat berbagai simbol sihir dengan mantra-mantra yang ditulis dengan huruf kuno menggunakan sebuah ranting pohon yang dia goreskan ke permukaan tanah. Setelah semuanya selesai ia mengucapkan sebuah mantra dan lingkaran itu bercahaya berwarna biru muda.

"Persiapannya sudah selesai, Haruna-san…" ujarnya dengan sedikit keras.

"Oke!" Haruna membalik badannya dan melirik kanan-kiri untuk menemukan sosok yang dia cari, ketika maniknya beradu pandang dengan Akashi, ia langsung menunjuk vampire merah itu, "Kau! Masuklah kedalam lingkaran itu…"

Akashi mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan menganggukkan kepalanya, "Baik…" Akashi melangkahkan kakinya memasuki lingkaran dan berhenti ditengah lingkaran, berhadapan dengan Sakura.

"Akashi-san, genggam tanganku…" ujar Sakura sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya pada Akashi, lalu Akashi menggenggam tangan gadis itu dengan lembut, dan seketika tanda dimasing-masing punggung tangan mereka berdua bersinar menampilkan warna yang berbeda. Sinar yang dipancarkan dari tanda di punggung tangan gadis itu berwarna biru seperti langit dan sinar yang dipancarkan oleh si vampire merah berwarna semerah darah.

"Ikuti apa yang aku katakan, Akashi-san…" ujar Sakura dan Akashi menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

Sakura bersiap mengucapkan mantra, begitupula dengan Akashi.

" _Liebe, die in einem blutroten,_ "

"Liebe, die in einem blutroten,"

" _Farbe geboren wurde,_ "

"Farbe geboren wurde,"

" _Mit uns das in den ewigen bund binden,_ "

"Mit uns das in den ewigen bund binden,"

" _Mine ist ihr,_ "

"Mine ist ihr,"

" _Und,_ "

"Und,"

" _Ihr geh_ _Ö_ _rt mir._ "

"Ihr gehÖrt mir."

Haruna tersenyum, pada proses pengucapan mantra, kedua pasangan itu mengucapkannya dengan sempurna, dan sepertinya ini akan berhasil. Dilihat dari cahaya yang bersinar diantara mereka, cahaya merah dan biru yang tadinya mendominasi, kini mulai pudar dan berubah menjadi putih seperti salju dan cahaya yang mirip kunang-kunang yang keluar dari tanda milik Sakura kini terbang dan masuk kedalam tanda milik Akashi. Dan upacara selesai saat sinari seputih salju itu menghilang.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi-nodayo?" Midorima takjub dan heran disaat yang bersamaan.

"Upacara pembagian sihir… bisa dibilang seperti itu…" jawab Kazuna, "Yang bisa melakukannya hanyalah mereka yang telah menyempurnakan ikatan diantara mereka. Dengan kata lain, mereka yang telah memberikan harta berharga mereka yang setara dengan nyawa mereka pada pasangannya."

"Dengan ini, si Vampire-chan itu akan bisa menggunakan sihir dan sebaliknya, Sakura-chan mendapatkan keabadian yang sama seperti Vampire-chan." Tambah Haruna.

Sakura menatap kedua telapak tangannya dan merasakan sesuatu yang cukup aneh pada tubuhnya. Tubuhnya yang terasa akan hancur beberapa hari yang lalu kini terasa begitu ringan dan juga ada energi aneh yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Begitupula dengan Akashi, tubuhnya terasa dialiri oleh sebuah energi yang cukup besar.

Haruna berjalan kearah mereka dan berkata, "Sudah merasakan efeknya setelah pedang yang berada ditubuhmu dipindahkan?" tanya Haruna pada Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk, "Rasanya, tubuhku menjadi lebih ringan, tidak seperti sebelumnya."

Haruna melirik Akashi, "Sekarang coba kau bayangkan kalua kau sedang menggenggam sebuah pedang ditangan kananmu…" ujarnya.

Akashi menuruti kata-kata Haruna tanpa banyak protes, ia membayangkan saat Sakura memunculkan pedangnya tempo hari, dan kali ini dia membayangkan jika pedang itu dikeluarkan olehnya dan tengah digenggam oleh tangan kanannya. Tanda di punggung tangan kanannya bersinar merah dan ia merasakan beban berat ditangan kanannya, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh telapak tangannya dan pedang itu kini muncul digenggaman tangannya.

"Woaaaa! Itu pedangnya Sakuracchi-ssu!" Kise takjub.

" _Sugoiii_ , _hajimete mita!_ " tambah Kuroko.

"Mulai sekarang, kau bisa menggunakan sihir dan menggunakan pedang itu sebagai senjatamu." Ujar Haruna pada Akashi.

"Haruna-san, saatnya masuk ke tahap dua!" potong Sakura sedikit tidak sabar.

Haruna mengangguk-angguk mengerti, "Satu selesai, sekarang giliran kalian yang belum mendapatkan kekuatan baru."

Sakura melangkah menuju dihadapan keenam vampire, "Sekarang aku akan meminjamkan sedikit sihir pada kalian, tapi sihir ini hanya bisa kalian gunakan selama peperangan ini saja, selebihnya setelah peperangan selesai, sihir ini akan hilang dengan sendirinya…"

"Eh, memang bisa?" Aomine heran.

"Sakura akan menanamkan sebuah roh pada masing-masing tubuh kalian, dan berdasarkan perjanjiannya, roh itu akan meminjamkan sihirnya hingga perang ini berakhir, jadi gunakan pinjaman kekuatan sihir ini dengan bijak." Ujar Kazuna.

"Seperti yang Kazuna-san katakan, aku akan melakukan nya sekarang." Liontin yang dipakai oleh Sakura bersinar dan dari dalam kalung, keluar enam bola cahaya dan masing-masing bola cahaya itu terbang dihadapan keenam vampire, "Sentuhlah cahaya itu, dan biarkan mereka menyatu dengan kalian." Lanjut Sakura.

"E-eh~ apa ini aman-ssu? Bagaimana jika nanti nyawaku hilang gara-gara tubuhku diambil alih oleh roh ini-ssu?!" Kise sedikit panik.

"Jangan khawatir, ini bukan seperti dalam film horror." Ujar Ryu menenangkan.

" _Maji?!_ " tanya Aomine.

Sakura mengangguk.

Momoi menatap bola cahaya yang terbang tepat dihadapannya dengan sedikit ragu, "Kalau begitu, aku duluan…" tangan Momoi terulur pelan dan menyentuh bola cahaya itu, detik selanjutnya vampire merah muda itu seperti dibawa kesebuah dimensi lain, dia melihat kilas balik dari kehidupan yang telah roh itu lalui secara singkat, dari mulai ia dilahirkan hingga kematiannya yang cukup tragis ditangan seorang vampire, dan pada akhirnya roh itu mengenalkan dirinya dan bersedia meminjamkan kekuatan sihirnya pada gadis itu.

"Momoi! Momoi Satsuki!" ujar Kuroko yang sedikit panik karena tiba-tiba saja tubuh gadis itu ambruk setelah menyentuh bola cahaya, begitupula dengan vampire yang lainnya mereka juga cukup panik melihat Momoi yang tiba-tiba kehilangan kesadaran. Kuroko dengan sigap menangkap tubuh itu dalam pelukannya dan ia terduduk, menepuk-nepuk pipi kanan-kiri gads itu untuk membangunkannya.

Tidak lama kemudian, kelopak mata Momoi mulai bergerak dan terbuka, " E-eh? Tetsu-kun…" Momoi terkejut ketika melihat dirinya yang berbaring dalam pelukan Kuroko sementara Kuroko memasang wajah khawatir.

"Momocchi, kau tidak apa-apa?" ujar Kise khawatir.

Momoi mengangguk, "Aku tidak apa-apa Ryo-chan, tadi aku seperti dibawa kedalam sebuah mimpi dan…" Kata-kata Momoi terpotong karena tiba-tiba saja dia menangis.

"Momoi-san telah melihat kenangan masa lalu dari roh yang sekarang ada dalam tubuhnya…" Sakura tersenyum pahit, "Mungkin dia melihat kenangan yang sangat menyedihkan. Jangan khawatir, dia tidak akan apa-apa. Roh itu pasti sudah percaya pada Momoi-san, karena ia bersedia menunjukkan kenangannya pada Momoi-san."

Kise tiba-tiba melihat adanya sebuah tanda yang terbentuk pada punggung tangan Momoi, bentuknya berbeda dengan yang dimiliki oleh Sakura maupun Akashi dan Haruna, dan warnanya semerah darah, "Momocchi, punggung tanganmu-ssu…"

Momoi melihat punggung tangannya yang terukir sebuah tanda, "Ini…"

"Tanda perjanjian dengan roh itu, jika kau meminjam sihir darinya…" ujar Ryu.

Momoi mengusap air matanya, "Akan kugunakan dengan baik…"

Akashi lalu menghampiri Sakura dan berdiri disampingnya, "Lalu, siapa selanjutnya?"

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan dengan cahaya remang-remang yang berasal dari beberapa obor yang menggantung di sisi dinding, disana tengah terjadi perbincangan antara vampire. Disana ada seorang vampire berambut abu dengan sorot mata menyeramkan sedang duduk di singasana mewahnya, dan di hadapannya ada seorang vampire dengan rambut hitam yang berwajah menyebalkan sedang berlutut sembari menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hanamiya, apa kau sudah menemukan dimana lokasi mereka?"

"Maafkan hamba, tuan. Aku tidak bisa melacak keberadaan mereka. Bahkan _grimoire_ -pun tidak bisa menemukannya…" jeda sejenak, "Tapi aku yakin mereka masih berada disekitar sini. Hanya saja mereka menggunakan suatu sihir yang aneh sehingga aku tidak dapat menemukannya."

Haizaki geram, ia mengapalkan telapak tangannya dengan kuat hingga berdarah, "Persetan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan, cepat siapkan upacaranya, kita tidak moleh membuang banyak waktu."

"Baik, tuan.." Hanamiya membungkukkan kepalanya dan keluar dari ruangan Haizaki.

Keluar dari ruangan Haizaki, Hanamiya memijat kepalanya, "Dasar tikus-tikus menyebalkan, mereka membuat pekerjaanku semakin rumit! Padahal tinggal sedikit lagi…" ujarnya geram.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, gerak-gerik Hanamiya sedang diperhatikan oleh seseorang dari balik baying-bayang dinding mansion yang gelap, dan orang itu mengeratkan gigi-giginya tanda tak suka dan menghilang menyatu dengan kegelapan.

.

.

.

Berlari membelah angin, mengayunkan tendangan dengan cukup keras namun dapat ditangkis oleh orang yang sedang menjadi lawannya, melompat lalu mendarat dinding bangunan yang cukup tinggi lalu tidak dalam waktu yang cukup lama, gadis bersurai _caramel_ itu segera melompat kembali untuk mendarat ditanah, setelah berpijak ia segera berlari kembali, kecepatannya setara seperti kecepatan cahaya dan dari arah yang tidak diduga ia segera melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah lelaki itu. Saat kedua lengan mereka beradu, kekuatan yang dihasilkannya mengguncang bumi, sama-sama tersenyum dengan rasa kagum, mereka menghentikan pertarungan ini.

" _Su-sugoiii…_ apa itu tadi?" Kise merinding ketika melihat kekuatan Sakura dan Taiga saat mereka berlatih di halaman belakang dengan tangan kosong, gadis itu memeluk tubuhnya yang merinding karena sedikit ketakutan.

"Ingatkan aku untuk tidak menggoda gadis itu…" gumam Aomine dengan wajah pucat.

"Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Imayoshi bisa terpental jauh saat gadis itu menendangnya." Ujar Midorima sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Sakurachin menyeramkan, aku tidak akan meminta jatah makanannya lagi…" tambah Murasakibara.

Sementara mereka berlatih bersama dengan Taiga dan Sakura, Akashi, Kuroko dan Momoi berlatih ditempat yang berbeda bersama dengan Kazuna, Alex, Tatsuya, Haruna dan juga Ryu. Mereka berlatih dihalaman depan, sesuai dengan spesialisasi mereka, Kuroko dan Momoi lebih cocok menggunakan sihir dengan menggunakan mantra khusus karena tubuh mereka tidak terlalu kuat untuk bertarung menggunakan tangan kosong, mereka dilatih menggunakansihir dengan alat bantuan kertas mantra oleh Tatsuya. Sedangkan Akashi sendiri, ia dilatih secara khusus oleh Ryu agar dapat menggunakan pedangnya.

Kazuna, Alex dan Haruna sedang memerhatikan mereka dari sembari bersandar pada dinding pembatas yang memisahkan bangunan itu dengan bagian luar, "Haruna-san… bisa kau latih aku menggunakan kemampuanku dengan lebih baik?" tanya Kazuna setengah bergumam.

"Hm?" Haruna menoleh kearah Kazuna, "Jadi kali ini apa kau serius?" tanyanya.

Kazuna mengangguk, "Sekarang aku serius, aku tidak peduli jika itu cukup rumit."

Haruna tersenyum dan menyentuh bahu gadis itu, "Baiklah, akan kuajari bagaimana caranya memaksimalkan dua kemampuanmu yang cukup langka itu…"

Haruna berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung, lalu ia berbalik, "Ayo ikut aku, kita berlatih sekarang."

Kazuna mengangguk, gadis itu segera berlari kecil dan mengekor Haruna memasuki gedung utama. Kazuna teringat dengan dirinya yang ternyata mempunyai dua kemampuan, normalnya setengah penyihir hanya memiliki satu kemampuan saja, namun ternyata dia memiliki kemampuan lain yang masih belum bangkit sepenuhnya. Dari penjelasan Haruna dan saksi Sakura, ternyata ia memiliki satu kemampuan lagi yaitu 'telepati', hal ini dibuktikan oleh pengakuan Sakura yang sebelum bertemu dengannya bermimpi saat dirinya dikejar oleh kelompok vampire hingga ia jatuh kedalam air terjun. Kemampuannya hanya aktif saat dirinya merasa tertekan dan panik, dan orang-orang yang menerima pesan dari telepati-nya itu tidak tentu.

" _Jika aku dapat memaksimalkan kemampuanku, aku dapat sedikit membantu mereka…"—_ batin Kazuna.

.

.

.

Sang surya yang lelah kini mulai tertidur, cahaya emas yang dipancarkan olehnya mulai berganti menjadi warna jingga kemerahan sebelum akhirnya cahaya itu menghilang ditelan oleh langit biru yang mulai meredup hingga berubah menjadi gelap. Bersamaan dengan langit biru yang kini meredup, sang dewi malam keluar dari peradaannya, bersinar dengan malu-malu dibalik awan. Tubuh yang mulai kehilangan kekuatan hingga peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka, latihan singkat bagaikan di neraka kini telah berakhir.

"Aku lelah se… ka… li…-ssu…" ujar Kise yang tubuhnya digendong oleh Aomine di punggungnya.

"Memangnya hanya kau saja yang lelah?" Aomine menghela nafas lelah, "Untuk sekarang sepertinya aku membutuhkan Mai-chan untuk mengembalikan stamina-ku."

Dahi Kise berkedut kesal, ia kemudian menyundul belakang kepala Aomine dengan dahinya hingga si pemilik mengaduh kesakitan, "Dasar Ahominechhi!"

"Oi, bisakah kau sedikit lebih lembut?!" ujar Aomine tidak kalah kesal.

Sakura dan yang lainnya hanya tertawa maklum, dua vampire itu rasanya tidak akan pernah akur. Saat memasuki gedung utama menuju ke ruang makan, mereka semua tergoda oleh aroma harum masakan dari aula utama gedung, dan seketika perut mereka berbunyi.

"Akhirnya ada makanan~" Murasakibara menggunakan sisa kekuatannya untuk berlari menuju aula utama gedung dengan tidak sabaran, sampai-sampai vampire setengah titan itu melupakan kawan-kawannya yang masih berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Dasar si bodoh itu, kalau ada makanan kekuatannya bagaikan _Heracles_ …" dumel Midorima.

"Sakura!" panggil si vampire merah yang ternyata sedang berjalan dibelakang mereka, ia lalu melambaikan tangannya pada gadis itu. wajah dan tubuhnya dibasahi oleh keringat dan tangan kanannya masih sedikit gemetar akibat belum terbiasa menahan beban pedang itu.

"Akashi-san…" Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu Akashi sebelum ia kembali berjalan menuju aula utama. Mereka berjalan berdampingan.

"Bagaimana latihannya?" tanya gadis itu.

"Lumayan melelahkan, tapi setidaknya aku mulai menguasainya, pedangmu lumayan berat juga…" keluhnya sembari memijat kecil bahu kanannya.

Sakura terkikik geli, "Begitulah, jadi semoga kau tidak bosan untuk menggunakannya, karena mulai saat ini kau akan sering menggunakannya."

Akashi menatap Sakura yang juga tengah menatapnya, "Jika dengan menggunakannya akan membawaku pada masa depan dengan akhir yang bahagia denganmu… aku tidak akan lelah untuk memakainya." Akashi tersenyum.

Pipi gadis itu merona merah, ia tidak tahan jika membalas tatapan Akashi lama-lama, kemudian gadis itu membuang wajahnya kearah lain, diiringi dengan kekehan pelan Akashi yang berhasil menggoda gadis itu hingga pipinya merona merah.

.

.

.

Selesai makan malam untuk mengembalikan energi, mereka mengadakan rapat kilat di aula utama. Rencana penyerangan Haizaki sudah dibuat dan sebentar lagi mereka akan menjalankan rencana itu. Selesai rapat kilat, mereka bubar, para gadis memilih untuk berendam di kolam air panas yang berada di dalam kamar mandi yang cukup besar, kolam itu cukup untuk menampung sepuluh orang. Setelah mereka selesai mandi, maka giliran para pemuda yang akan menggunakan kolam itu.

Suasana yang cukup canggung masih melingkupi mereka, tidak ada yang berbicara, semuanya sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Dalam waktu yang tidak terlalu lama, Kazuna keluar dari kolam.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa berendam terlalu lama, ada beberapa hal yang harus aku lakukan." Ujarnya.

Tiga gadis yang menatapnya hanya menganggukkan kepala mereka dan Kazuna menghilang dibalik pintu. Kise memerhatikan Sakura yang tengah tengah tertunduk menatap riak air kolam dan uap air yang mengepul dari air itu. Sejenak ia tertarik pada luka aneh yang ada diperpotongan leher gadis itu, rambut panjangnya yang digulung dibelakang kepala membuat luka itu terlihat jelas dikulit putihnya.

"Sakuracchi, ada apa dengan lehermu-ssu?" tanya Kise.

Sakura segera menatap Kise dan mencerna pertanyaan vampire kuning itu, lalu pipinya tiba-tiba merona merah dan sebelah tangannya menutupi luka itu. Gadis itu tersenyum dengan sedikit panik, "I-ini…" gadis itu tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya karena terlalu panik.

"Kalau itu gigitan serangga, mana mungkin-ssu…" gumam Kise.

Momoi mengangkat tangan Sakura yang menutupi luka itu, "Hmmm, ini mirip seperti…" Momoi menatap Sakura penuh selidik, sementara yang dipandangi semakin panik, "Jangan-jangan… ini… karena Akashi-kun?"

 _Deg!_

Tebakan Momoi tepat sasaran.

Ingin rasanya gadis itu berlari secepat mungkin untuk menghindari tatapan si vampire merah muda itu dan menghindar agar rahasia nya yang sedikit memalukkan tidak diketahui.

"E-eh?! Aka-Akashicchi… me-me-menggigitmu?!" ujar Kise setengah berteriak, lalu ia semakin mendekat pada gadis itu dan melihat luka itu dari jarak yang sangat dekat, "Hmm, ini memang seperti bekas taring-ssu…" ujarnya dengan sedikit takjub.

Sakura menghela nafas panjang, pasrah dengan apapun yang terjadi, "Iya, itu karena Akashi-san…"

"WHOOOAAAA!" kedua vampire itu dengan serempak dengan nada yang cukup tinggi, bahkan suara mereka menggema diruangan ini.

Untuk sekarang mungkin ia harus pasrah menanggapi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sedikit _absurd_ dari kedua vampire itu. Dari raut wajahnya, mereka terlihat sangat penasaran, dan gadis itu yakin jika pertanyaan mereka akan sedikit merepotkan dan memakan waktu yang cukup lama.

.

.

.

Berjalan disepanjang koridor yang sepi sambil bersenandung, gadis berambut hitam itu membuka salah satu pintu kamar yang ada diujung koridor dengan sedikit kesusahan karena kedua tangannya saat ini tengah memegang tiga buah selimut tebal yang cukup berat. Tidak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka dan ia melirik kebelakang, menemukan bahwa si vampire hijau lumut itu sedang berdiri dibelakangnya dan membukakan pintu itu untuknya.

"Sedang apa kau kemari?" tanya Midorima dengan wajah dinginnya.

Kazuna mendengus, "Lihat!" Kazuna menunjukkan tangannya yang penuh sedang menopang berat dari tiga buah selimut yang dibawanya, "Aku membawakan selimut tambahan untuk kalian, Ryu-san bilang jika malam ini akan sedikit lebih dingin." Lanjutnya.

Midorima mendahuluinya dan masuk ke kamar, ia lalu duduk dipinggir salah satu tempat tidurnya dan meletakkan kacamatanya diatas meja kecil disamping tempat tidur, merebahkan tubuhnya, lalu menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangannya. Kazuna yang melihat tingkah si hijau itu hanya mendesah pelan, lalu ia meletakkan satu persatu selimut yang dibawanya ke tiga buah tempat tidur di kamar itu.

"Kau pasti lelah…" ujarnya sembari meletakkan selimut terakhir di tempat tidur Midorima.

"Kau bisa lihat sendiri kan?" jawabnya.

"Dimana Midorima dan Aomine?" tanya Kazuna.

"Aku tidak tahu soal Aomine, jika kau mencari Murasakibara, ia ada di dapur, meminta tambahan makanan pada 'duo spesies' baru itu."

Kazuna duduk disamping Midorima yang sedang berbaring, tempat tidurnya sedikit berderit dan berguncang ketika gadis itu duduk diatasnya dan memaksa si hijau untuk melepaskan tangannya yang menutupi kedua manik hjau miliknya. Midorima menatap wajah Kazuna yang terlihat sedikit lelah, "Istirahatlah dengan baik, wajahmu sudah mirip seperti nenek tua-nodayo!" ujarnya.

"Hah?!" Kazuna memelototi Midorima dan kedua manik mata mereka beradu pandang, "Dengar, usiaku belum berkepala enam!"

Midorima terkikik geli, "Tapi wajahmu menunjukkan jika sebentar lagi kau akan seperti nenek tua."

Midorima merogoh saku celananya dan menggenggam sesuatu. Ia menyodorkan benda yang digenggamnya pada Kazuna, "Ambilah…"

Kazuna mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya, diatas telapak tangan Midorima, ada sebuah liontin cantik dengan permata hijau dan bentuknya penuh dengan ukiran-ukiran dan dekorasi yang sangat indah, "Apa ini?" tanyanya ragu.

"Anggap saja ini jimat keberuntungan untukmu…" Midorima bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan menatap Kazuna yang masih terfokus pada benda yang ada ditelapak tangannya, "Jangan salah paham, ini _lucky item_ mu besok." Lanjutnya.

Kazuna menerima liontin itu dan ia baru sadar sesuatu, ia menatap Midorima penuh selidik, "Memangnya kau tau ulang tahunku?"

"21 November…"

Mulut Kazuna menganga lebar, bagaimana si lumut ini tahu ulang tahunnya. Seingat gadis itu, ia belum pernah mengatakan tanggal kelahirannya pada siapapun, bahkan Sakura pun tidak mengetahuinya.

"Darimana kau tahu?" ujarnya.

"Tidak penting!"

"Shin-chan, sejak kapan kau jadi _stalker?_ "

"Siapa yang _stalker_?!"

.

.

.

Hawa yang semakin dingin karena hari semakin larut tidak dihiraukan oleh seorang gadis dengan rambut sewarna mentari yang tengah terduduk disebuah kursi panjang diatap gedung, angin malam yang berhembus semakin dingin seakan tidak mengganggunya. Matanya sedikit memerah karena habis menangis dan pipinya masih sedikit basah, Kise Ryouko, entah kenapa ia ingin menangis malam ini.

Suara deritan pintu yang lumayan keras terdengar oleh gadis itu, menoleh kearah pintu dan menemukan sosok vampire mesum yang berjalan kearahnya. Aomine berhenti dihadapan gadis itu, lalu meletakkan mantel hangat yang tadi dibawa olehnya dipunggung gadis itu, seketika Kise merasakan kehangatan pada tubuhnya.

"Kau menangis?" tanya Aomine.

Kise membuang muka, "Bukan urusanmu-ssu…"

Aomine membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kearah pagar pembatas, bersandar disana dan menatap langit yang disinari oleh bulan purnama, "Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?"

Kise menggeleng.

"Lalu kenapa kau menangis disini?"

Kise menatap Aomine dari kejauhan, "Entah kenapa aku ingin menangis-ssu…" Kise bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan kearah Aomine sembari mengeratkan mantel yang dipakainya. Berhenti disisi Aomine dan melakukan hal serupa dengan pemuda itu, menatap langit malam yang begitu gelap, hanya cahaya bulanlah yang menyinari langit kelam itu beserta daratan bumi.

"Memikirkan ayah dan ibumu?" tanya Aomine.

Kise mengangguk, "Tadi aku pergi ke ruangan mereka untuk mendoakan mereka-ssu…" Kise menghela nafas lemah, "Rasanya sangat sakit ketika melihat tubuh mereka tengah terbujur kaku disebuah peti kayu yang sempit itu… bahkan tubuh mereka sangat dingin, wajah mereka sangat pucat-ssu…" setetes airmata jatuh dari manik indah gadis itu, membasahi pipinya.

"Sekarang aku mengerti perasaan Sakuracchi saat dia ditinggalkan oleh kedua orang tuanya, bahkan akupun mempunyai takdir yang sama, kedua orang tuaku dibunuh tepat dihadapan ku… dan itu rasanya sakit-ssu…" Kise semakin mengeratkan mantelnya, meremas kuat mantel itu dengan kedua tangannya dan air matanya semakin tidak terbendung, "Aku gagal melindungi orang yang kusayangi-ssu…"

Tubuh Kise gemetar karena menahan tangisannya, Aomine melihat gadis itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, pemuda itu kemudian membalik tubuh Kise sehingga gadis itu menghadapnya, "Sekarang aku tidak punya keluarga-ssu, aku tidak akan mendengar omelan ibuku, tidak akan pernah mengerjakan lagi perintah ayahku, lalu… aku tidak bisa melihat mereka berdua lagi-ssu…"

Aomine menghapus air mata Kise, "Lihat wajahmu! Sangat menyedihkan…"

Kise menghapus air matanya dan menghela nafas panjang, menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan cukup keras untuk menyedarkannya dan membuatnya sedikit tenang.

"Hey… ingat soal taruhan kita?" tanya Aomine memecah keheningan.

Kise yang sudah lebih tenang kini menampilkan raut wajahnya yang biasa, "Taruhan yang mana-ssu?"

"Saat kau kalah jumlah mengalahkan anak buah Imayoshi… di desa penyihir…"

Wajah Kise berubah pucat dan sedikit panik. Pasalnya sesuai kesepakatan siapa yang kalah akan menerima hukuman harus menuruti perintah yang menang, "Aku… ingat-ssu…" sekarang gadis itu semakin panik, takut jika permintaan pemuda itu aneh-aneh.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang aku sudah memutuskan apa keinginanku darimu…" Aomine menyeringai.

"Jangan yang aneh-aneh-ssu! Jika aku harus berpose seperti Mai-chan didepanmu atau memuaskan otak mesummu itu aku menolak-ssu!"

Aomine terkekeh geli, "Permintaan ini tidak aneh ko…"

Aomine mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan gadis itu, "Aku hanya minta, setelah perang ini berakhir…" Aomine menggenggam kedua tangan Kise, "Menikahlah denganku…"

 _Me-_

 _Ni-_

 _Kah!_

"E-eh?!" Wajah Kise merona merah dan sedikit salah tingkah, antara percaya dan tidak percaya dengan mahluk hitam yang satu ini. dia membeku ketika ditatap oleh pemuda itu.

"Aku akan memberimu kehangatan sebuah keluarga, lalu berjanji akan membahagiakanmu…" Aomine memutar bola matanya, "Mungkin setelah ini aku akan mencari pekerjaan tambahan agar aku bisa menuruti segala keinginanmu, yang jelas aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu, milikku adalah milikmu… Kise Ryouko…" ujarnya mantap.

Masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan oleh Aomine yang bagaikan mimpi baginya, Kise sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Aomine tidak mungkin akan serius pada seorang gadis, dan yang tidak terbayangkan adalah, gadis itu adalah dirinya, bagaimana jika ini hanyalah gara-gara taruhan bodoh itu? apa jika taruhan itu tidak ada dia tetap mengatakannya? Apa yang harus dia percaya?

"A-aomine-cchi, ini tidak lucu-ssu!" bisik Kise, "Kau hanya mengatakan itu karena taruhan bodoh yang kubuat kan?"

Aomine menganga, mengacak rambutnya dan sudah muak dengan taruhan! Walau taruhan itu tidak pernah ada, suatu hari nanti dia berjanji pasti! Dia akan mengatakan hal ini pada gadis itu. Aomine memegang kedua bahu Kise dan mendekatkan wajahnya, kemudian detik selanjutnya bibir mereka bertemu, singkat, sangat singkat.

"Apa itu tidak cukup?" tanya Aomine sedikit kesal, ia berusaha mati-matian menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

"Kau, serius?" tanya Kise dengan wajah yang memerah.

Aomine mengangguk frustasi, "Apa lagi yang harus aku lakukan untuk membuatmu percaya padaku?"

Kise menatap wajah pemuda itu lekat-lekat, dia tersenyum, melingkarkan tangannya keleher pemuda itu dan memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Aomine yang kebingungan dengan sikap gadis itu membeku, " _Suki… suki deshita… zutto mae kara suki deshita…"_ bisik gadis itu tepat ditelinga Aomine.

Aomine membalas pelukan gadis itu, melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada tubuhnya dengan sangat erat, seolah ia tidak ingin kehilangan gadis itu.

.

.

.

"Kau belum tidur, Akashi-san?"

Sakura yang membawa selimut tambahan ke kamar Akashi terkejut karena si vampire merah itu masih terjaga padahal hari sudah larut bahkan hampir tengah malam, Akashi tengah bersandar disandaran tempat tidur dan tersenyum padanya, "Aku menunggumu Sakura…" ujarnya.

"Eh?" wajah Sakura merona merah.

Akashi terkikik geli, "Aku ingin bersamamu lagi malam ini, boleh?"

"Ta-tapi aku… hanya ingin memberikan selimut tambahan untukmu Akashi-san! Yang kemarin hanya melepas rindu saja! Ya, melepas rindu!" ujar gadis itu sedikit gugup.

"Jadi, sekarang kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Akashi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan panik, "Bukan begitu… hanya saja…"

"Kemarilah, ini hari terakhir sebelum kita terjun ke medan pertempuran." Akashi menepuk samping tempat tidurnya yang kosong, "Aku perlu kekuatan darimu…"

"Hmmm, baiklah…" Sakura melangkah dengan hati-hati kearah sisi tempat tidur Akashi yang kosong dan menaiki tempat tidur. Akashi tengah menatap lekat-lekat gadis itu dan menyentuh pipinya yang merona merah. Mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium keningnya cukup lama.

"Kita akan selalu bersama kan?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk, "Pasti."

"Aku pasti akan memberikan akhir yang bahagia untukmu…"

Malam yang semakin sunyi,

Suara jangkrik yang menjadi alunan melodi pengantar tidur,

Hari esok yang masih tak pasti,

Namun mereka mempunyai harapan yang sama,

Membuat dunia ini kembali normal dan tidak terjadi peperangan,

Dan tidak ingin berpisah dengan orang yang mereka cintai dengan sepenuh hati.

.

.

.

 _Until goodbye, I want to stay by your side. Even if that days comes tomorrow, I'll have no regrets._

 _You're the one who gave color to me. I want to imprint into my memory the vision of this world I live in with you._

 _Red, blue, indigo, aqua, rainbow, sky ~ colors…_

 _[Sakamoto Maaya – Shikisai]_

.

.

.

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 **Black vs White**

 **Review?**

* * *

Jengjengjengjengjeng~

Author balik lagi setelah 3 bulan menghilang ditelan tugas

Singkat cerita, author sekarang udah lulus dan minggu kemarin wisuda #tebarkonfetti

Terus bisa apdet fic ini deh XD

Oke, balasan review buat chapter kemaren yang cukup cetar itu…

 **Dinamrdliana :** greget kah? Syukur deh, soalnya author agak emosi jiwa saat bikin chapter kemaren oh iya, lari dari kenyataannya jangan terlalu sering ya~ ntar pelajarannya semakin ancur :')

 **Alexandrapratiwi5 :** ntar masih ada misteri lain yang bakal dikuak oleh author ini, just wait!

 **Ury Chan** **:** chapter depan bakal greget banget deh, author udah semangat kalo nulis cerita soal perang-perangan XD

 **Seenaa :** udah dilanjut kan? Ini demi kalian :*

 **Guest :** ternyata dirimu sama seperti diriku… anak akuntansi :') yang menghitung uang ghaib :')

Nih ada berita bagus #mungkin

Bulan oktober ini kan bulan yang paling banyak berkesan buat author, soalnya banyak hari peringatan pentingnya, oleh karena itu, author mau ngasih give away nih! Buat tiga orang yang beruntung bakal author kabulkan permintaan kalian, author bakal bikinin kalian fanart, mau jenis chibi atau biasa! Dan author bakal ngegambarin itu buat kalian.

Promo ini berlaku selama bulan oktober, author bakal ngasih waktu dua minggu buat kalian, caranya cukup review aja, kesan kalian saat membaca fic ini gimana, kekurangannya dimana terus apa kalian puas sama fic ini atau ngga. Buat review yang menurut author mengandung unsur yang membangun, kalian bakal author pilih.

Terus, untuk pengumumannya, author bakal post dua minggu kemudian di cerita ini, terus yang udah menang, silahkan DM author buat konfirmasi, sebagai gantinya nanti author bakal ngasih nama Instagram keramat author huehuehuehue XD

Di Instagram itu, kalian bisa lihat proses pembuatan fanart yang kalian request dan bisa minta request tambahan tenang aja, follow akun Instagram author bakal author follow balik ko~ jadi tenang aja…

Hehe

Kalo gitu see you next time yaaaa ~ dadah~ author mau bobo ~ mimpi bertemu dengan chara favorit author yang ada didalem game ~


	13. Pengumuman

Author mau minta maaf buat keterlambatan pengumumannya gara-gara author dilanda boke' yang berkepanjangan jadinya author ga punya kuota belakangan ini, alias sekarat.

Nih author bakal kasih tau siapa pemenangnya ya~

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng

Pertama,

 **Yoruno Aozora**

Kedua,

 **AlexandraPratiwi5**

Ketiga,

 **Yumi Ishikawa**

Selamat ya kalian~

Segera PM author ya buat request-nya~


	14. PENGUMUMAN LAGI

**PENGUMUMAN #LAGI :3**

Cie cie di PHP-in lagi sama nih author XD

Cuma mau ngasih tau sesuatu nih...

Sebenernya...

Author...

Mau ijin...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ijin apaan?

.

.

.

Itu...

Author...

Mau ijin kalo sebenernya...

 **FANFIC LAST WITCH BAKAL SLOW UPDATE**

 **SLOW UPDATE NYA LAMA BANGET!**

 **T_T**

Kalo tanya kenapa, alasannya banyak...

Selain urusan **REAL LIFE YANG BUTUH PERHATIAN EKSTRA**

Thor juga lagi bikin cerita baru :3

Tenang, cerita ini udah masuk tahap akhir ko, jadi ntar bakal aku update setelah semua chapter lengkap, mungkin 2 chapter lagi aku beresin...

Jadi fanfic ini bukan **DISCONTINUED**

Tapi masih **ONGOING**

Hmmm, apalagi yah...

Oh iya satu lagi, sebenernya aku pindah fandom, bukan di kurobas lagi... T_T

Alasannya?

Karena husbu aku yang bener-bener **TRUE** , adalah dari **FATE SERIES :3**

Siapa lagi kalo bukan maz **GILGAMESH, MERLIN, ARTHUR, EDMOND DAN BEDIVERE**

 **#KEBANYAKANMAINFATEGRANDORDER**

Jadi aku mau minta maaf gara-gara nge slow update-in fic ini...

Kalo mau baca cerita baru aku, silahkan baca di wattpad,

Namanya...

 **Ryze95**

Thank you for your attention...

See you next time :)


End file.
